


Una misión trascendental

by LadyTsunade89



Category: FBI: Most Wanted (TV 2020)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Kidnapping, Native American Character(s), Police, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Racism, Sex, Suspense, Thriller, Torture, True Love, White Supremacy, Xenophobia, intercultural love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTsunade89/pseuds/LadyTsunade89
Summary: Clinton Skye, el mejor tirador del FBI, uno de los mejores agentes del buro, se embarcará, junto con sus compañeros y amigos, en una de las misiones más difíciles de su vida cuando tendrá que salvar a su esposa y a su hijo nonato de un maniático criminal.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Capítulo 1

El amanecer se había hecho presente con los primeros rayos del sol, estos acariciaron de forma juguetona el rostro, de piel blanca e inmaculada, de una mujer de cabellera rubia dorada. La joven, llamada Lorelei, giró su rostro y se talló los ojos un poco molesta por la luz del día. Sin darse cuenta su mirada se clavó en el hombre que dormía a su lado, el agente especial del FBI Clinton Skye, su esposo, el hombre que amaba con locura. 

Al ver que su esposo dormía profundamente y no había sido despertado por la tierna caricia del astro rey sonrió dulcemente y apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre el fuerte pecho del agente, todo en forma lenta para no despertarlo.   
Clinton había llegado la noche anterior de una agotadora misión y necesitaba descansar, Lorelei lo sabía, a pesar del poco tiempo que estaban casados, ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano. 

La joven, hermosos ojos verdes, cerró sus ojos tratando de volver a dormir, inspiró con fuerza el aire, el aroma varonil de su esposo siempre lograba relajarla. Ese aroma a bosques que el hombre nativo emanaba la hacía sentirse fuerte, segura y en paz.   
No era una novedad la diferencia del color de sus pieles, ni la diferencia de edad. Todo eso se veía a simple vista, Lorelei tenía ascendencia irlandesa eso la hacía de un cabello lacio, rubio dorado y ojos verdes esmeralda. Su piel blanca y cuerpo esbelto pero con peligrosas y delicadas curvas. Estaba embaraza de treinta semanas, así que su vientre a pesar de estar abultado se veía tierno y pequeño todavía. Tenía 31 años estaba en la flor de la juventud. 

Clinton, en cambio, tenía una piel morena, cabello negro y ojos oscuros, tan oscuros que las personas podían perderse en ellos, todo gracias a su ascendencia nativa, el agente especial pertenecía a la Nación Mohawk. Era mucho más alto que su esposa y su cuerpo estaba en excelente estado físico. A diferencia de su esposa, Clinton tenía 43 años y estaba por ser padre primerizo. 

Si ambos hubieran tenido que describir el momento en el que se enamoraron perdidamente el uno del otro dirían lo mismo. A primera vista, cuando Jess LaCroix fue a buscar a su hija dos horas más tarde a la escuela acompañado de su cuñado. 

Lorelei era la maestra de Tali en ese momento, la sobrina de Clinton, más adelante les contaré lectores como la joven llegó a aquella escuela. Volviendo a aquel encuentro ambos sintieron ese cosquilleo en la panza y esa atracción imposible de controlar.   
Clinton, como buen caballero, se ofreció a acompañar a la docente a su casa. Ya había anochecido y no era “seguro” para una hermosa y joven mujer andar sola por la calle. Por supuesto, Lorelei primero dudó pero su corazón fue más rápido que su cerebro y aceptó la propuesta del agente especial del FBI. 

Y fue allí, en ese primer encuentro en que tanto Clinton como Lorelei, supieron que no podrían vivir el uno sin el otro. Estuvieron un año de novios, y fue el agente del FBI, quien le pidió matrimonio. Por supuesto la joven aceptó, emocionada y perdidamente enamorada. Clinton nunca había tan seguro de algo. 

Desde luego, esta unión no fue bien recibida por la familia Gallagher, los padres de Lorelei y su hermano menor eran de ideologías pertenecientes a la supremacía blanca, ideologías racistas y que hija se casara con un hombre nativo, con un salvaje como ellos lo llamaban, no había sido aceptado. 

Sin embargo contaron con el apoyo de Andrea y Connor, los hermanos mayores de Lorelei, Connor era un sacerdote de la rama de franciscanos que les dio una bendición el día de su boda, por más que la joven y su esposo se hubieran casado bajo los preceptos de la Nación Mohawk. 

Lorelei inspiró el perfume amaderado que despendía su esposo y cerró sus ojos disfrutando del calor del contacto de sus pieles, a pesar de que le costaba conciliar el sueño nuevamente. En ese momento sintió la mano de su pareja acariciando su rostro y sonrió dulcemente.

—Creí que estaba dormido Agente especial Skye. —comentó divertida mientras se acurrucaba más contra el hombre a su lado. 

Una risita divertida salió de los labios del Clinton mientras las yemas de sus dedos delineaban el contorno del hermoso rostro de su esposa.

—Lo estaba señora Skye pero el sol me ha despertado, tal como a usted. —respondió con un leve toque divertido. 

Lorelei volvió a sonreír y se enderezó para mirar a los ojos a su esposo, a esos orbes oscuros que tanto le transmitían. Con dulzura le acarició el rostro y unió sus labios a los del hombre a su lado. Lo besó con ternura, sin dejar de acariciar su rostro varonil. 

—Deberíamos levantarnos Clin, hoy es el aniversario de tu hermana Angelyne. Y debemos alistarnos. —dijo la joven de larga cabellera rubia, pero sus palabras parecían contradecir sus acciones porque más se pegaba a su esposo en busca de calor. 

A Clinton le parecía tierno y a la vez divertido, pero era comprensible esa necesidad de cariño por parte de su amada, ya que él había estado en una misión días anteriores y ella se había quedado sola en la casa. No necesitaba ser adivino para saber que su esposa lo había extrañado. Más ahora que se la notaba un poco más sensible por el embarazo. Aunque tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que él también la había extrañado con locura. 

—Tienes razón pero para prepararnos debemos levantarnos primero. —respondió expectante a ver si la bella mujer a su lado abandonaba la cama primero. 

Clinton soltó una suave risa divertida al ver que nada sucedía y ella le sonreía jocosa. Así que decidió hacer algo al respecto. Cuidadosamente de no aplastar el vientre abultado de su esposa se colocó sobre ella y volvió a besarla. La joven correspondió muy gustosa, y dejó que sus manos recorrieran el cuello y luego viajaran por la espalda de su esposo. Adoraba a ese hombre con locura, cada día se entregaba a él y no podía estar más feliz de que fuera el padre de su hijo. 

Pero las cosquillas que sintió de repente la hicieron saltar y reír a carcajadas. 

—Oh Clin no hagas eso. —dijo entre risas divertidas. Finalmente sus brazos rodearon el cuello de su esposo y volvió a besarlo. —De acuerdo… vamos a prepararnos. —comentó cuando sus labios se había separado de los de su esposo. 

La pareja abandonó el refugio cálido de las mantas para prepararse para la visita anual al cementerio. 

Si Lorelei tendría que describir a la hermana de Clinton simplemente no podría ya que nunca pudo conocerla cara a cara. Pero gracias a los relatos de su esposo, de sus suegros y su sobrina tenía una imagen clara de cómo era la personalidad de su cuñada. Y lamentaba no haber podido conocerla. 

Mientras preparaba el desayuno para ella y Clinton su mirada se enfocó en una vieja fotografía enmarcada en la pared en la que la joven y su esposo estaban junto a Angelyne el día de su boda. Claramente había sido editada por Tali, su sobrina política, para que sus tíos sintieran la presencia de su madre el día de su boda. 

Lorelei sonrió al ver la fotografía, porque a pesar de no haberla conocido le tenía una alta estima y admiración. Los pasos de Clinton ingresando a la cocina la hicieron voltearse y dedicarle una cariñosa sonrisa.   
—El desayuno está listo cariño. Siéntate. —le dijo en un tono amoroso mientras ella tomaba asiento y bebía un sorbo de su taza de té. Nada de café durante el embarazo. 

—Maravilloso. —opinó Clinton al ver los panqueques que había preparado Lorelei y el café tal como a él le gustaba. —Gracias. —le dijo a su esposa por haber preparado el desayuno ella sola. 

Lorelei le sonrió y estiro su mano para acariciar la fuerte mano de su esposo que se encontraba sobre la mesa.   
—Es lo minino que puedo hacer, has tenido una misión difícil ayer. —dijo sin perder su sonrisa. 

Si había algo que Clinton agradecía era la comprensión que tenía su esposa para con él. Clinton era un hombre callado, taciturno, no solía hablar de lo que lo quejaba o lo que le afectaba en el trabajo o en su vida personal. Pero Lorelei con solo mirarlo ya sabía lo que le pasaba sin siquiera preguntarle. Respetaba su espacio y no le pedía que le contara, al contrario, se sentaba junto a él y le regalaba tiernas caricias o le hacía relajantes masajes para que no pensara en lo que le aquejaba. Había una conexión espiritual entre ellos dos que ninguno había tenido con sus parejas anteriores. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales él le había pedido matrimonio tan seguro.

Clinton miró la mano de su esposa sobre la suya y con cariño la llevó hacia sus labios para besarla. Lorelei le correspondió la sonrisa y aquella contemplación que ambos compartían. 

—Deberíamos apurarnos o tu madre nos va regañar por llegar tarde. —comentó jocosa la joven de centellantes ojos verdes.

Clinton soltó una suave risa ante lo dicho por su esposa, pues estaba en lo correcto y se sorprendió a sí mismo que a pesar de ser el aniversario de la muerte de su hermana, no sentía aquel desasosiego y melancolía que lo invadía en esa fecha.   
Durante el recorrido hacia la casa de sus suegros en el coche de Clinton la paz reinó entre ellos, de vez en cuando el agente del FBI acariciaba la rodilla de su esposa y le dedicaba una mirada de reojo. Ella le sonreía dulcemente logrando hacer que el corazón del hombre nativo latiera con más fuerza. 

Al llegar al cementerio, Clinton bajó primero del auto para dirigirse rápidamente a abrir la puerta del lado del acompañante y ayudar a Lorelei a bajar. No porque fuera un obsesivo sino porque así demostraba su amor por ella, además la joven estaba comenzando a sentirse pesada por el abultado vientre de embarazo. La familia Skye ya los esperaba en compañía de Jess LaCroix y su sobrina Tali.   
La pareja se acercó a los presentes y los saludaron con profundo cariño. Lorelei sentía un profundo aprecio por la familia de su esposo, quienes los habían apoyado desde el primer momento en que ellos habían anunciado su relación, lo mismo le ocurría con Jess LaCroix y Tali, la niña era como una hija para Lorelei. 

La joven de sedosa cabellera rubia, observó en silencio y con atención el ritual que su familia política estaba realizando. Todo el tiempo permaneció junto a Clinton, abrazada a él, dándole su apoyo. En un momento, su esposo se acercó a la tumba de su hermana Angelyne mientras que Lorelei permaneció, en silencio, en su lugar. Si bien, Clinton se mostraba entero y templado, cuando regreso a su lado ella pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura en un cálido abrazo, porque sabía que a pesar de su dura apariencia, la muerte de su hermana le dolía en el alma. 

El hombre de ojos negros le sonrió pegándola a su cuerpo y acarició el vientre abultado de Lorelei, una señal de que estaba bien y de que le agradecía su presencia. A pesar de ser un hombre duro y tranquilo, le gustaba tener a su esposa a su lado, ya que el aroma dulce que emanaba la joven (lo cual no tenía nada que ver con la marca del perfume que ella usaba) lo mantenía sereno. 

Antes de dejar el cementerio, Marilou Skye los invitó a almorzar en su casa. Para Lorelei ir de visita a la casa de sus suegros era algo cotidiano, y a pesar de estar nerviosa la primera vez que los conoció, ahora se sentía parte de la familia. Ya que tanto Marilou como Nelson, los padres de Clinton, solían tratarla con estima. 

Lorelei no lo sabía pero sus suegros sentían pena y amonestaban a los padres de la joven por el abandono le habían hecho. Por eso trataban de fraternizar con ella, especialmente en un momento tan especial como lo es la transición de un embarazo. 

La pareja aceptó muy gustosa la invitación, especialmente después de que Tali les insistiera. La niña adoraba pasar tiempo con sus tíos. Lorelei solía ser su confidente y compartían mucho espacio y tiempo juntas. La juventud y la dulce sonrisa que Lorelei tenía, además de haber sido su maestra años atrás, hacían que la niña Tali confiara en ella. Jess LaCroix lo sabía, por eso permitía que Lorelei llevara a hija tomar helados o a beber refrescos. Incluso compartían tardes juntas, mirando tutoriales o haciendo tareas. 

Al llegar a la casa de la familia Skye-LaCroix Tali tomó de la mano a su tía y tironeó suavemente de ella. 

—Tía Lorelei tienes que venir a mi habitación tengo algo increíble que mostrarte. —anunció la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro.   
La joven de ascendencia irlandesa le regaló una maternal sonrisa a su sobrina pero antes de aceptar se dirigió a su suegra:  
—Marilou ¿Usted no me va a necesitar en la cocina? —preguntó preocupada Lorelei ya que no quería quedar mal con su suegra.   
La matriarca de la familia sonrió y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza.   
—Ve con Tali, Lorelei, aquí tengo tres hombres que pueden ayudarme.   
La joven de ojos verdes esmeralda sonrió agradecida y miró a su sobrina.   
—Entonces vamos Tali. —dijo con dulzura.   
—No te importa que te robe a la tía Lorelei ¿Verdad tío Clin? —preguntó divertida la niña ya que le encantaba molestar a su tío cuando se trataba de la mujer de cabello rubio.   
Los presentes sonrieron divertidos, ya que el lazo que las unía era visible para ellos y además porque sabían que a Tali le gustaba picar a su tío cuando se trataba de Lorelei  
—Por supuesto que no. Sólo tengan cuidado con las escaleras. —respondió Clinton preocupado de que su esposa resbalara por ellas. Si Lorelei no estuviera embarazada no hubiera dicho eso, pero desde que supo que sería padre cuidaba el doble a la joven de ascendencia irlandesa.   
Los presentes soltaron una suave risita divertida, Nelson y Marilou se miraron cómplices, mientras que Jess puso su mano sobre el hombro de su cuñado.   
—Cariño estoy embarazada no incapacitada. Estaremos bien. —respondió Lorelei con ternura. —Vamos Tali muéstrame eso que querías que viera. —dijo la joven de ojos verdes abandonando la sala en compañía de su sobrina.   
Clinton fue a responder pero guardó silencio ante las palabras de Lorelei, la mirada cómplice de los demás lo hizo sonrojarse.   
—Hijo vas a agobiarla, sé que te preocupas por ella y el bebé pero ella es una mujer independiente. —comentó Marilou con una sonrisa maternal.   
Clinton no respondió y miró hacia un costado. Jess apretó con cariño el hombro de su cuñado y decidió molestarlo.   
—Oh vamos Bro, entiendo tu preocupación, yo también estaba muy preocupado cuando Angelyne estaba embarazada de Tali. —contaba con el hombre de ojos azules. —Pero si me comportaba como tú Angelyne me hubiera disparado. —soltó una risita. —Aunque sé perfectamente cómo te sientes.   
El agente especial Jess LaCroix miró comprensivo a su cuñado había estado en sus zapatos y se había sentido igual. Con la diferencia de que Angelyne era una mujer más atrevida y audaz. Lorelei parecía más aniñada y tranquila. La pareja perfecta para alguien como Clinton, pensaba Jess. 

En su habitación y desde su laptop Tali le mostró a su tía los vídeos que había subido a TikTok y los comentarios que había recibido. Así como las demás redes sociales que la niña tenía. Sabía que su tía no tenía ninguna red social a pesar de que amara fotografiarse con la familia. Nunca le preguntó porque no quería tener aunque sea un Facebook o un Instagram.   
—He visto un tutorial de peinados con trenzas súper cool tía. ¿Me dejas probarlo en tu cabello? Yo no logro hacerlo en el mío. —comentó un poco desaminada porque a ella no le había salido en su cabello.   
—Claro cariño mi cabello es todo tuyo. —respondió sonriente Lorelei mientras le guiñaba el ojos en forma compinche a su sobrina.   
La niña, a pesar de sentir tristeza por el aniversario de la muerte de su madre, se esmeró en devolver esa cálida y amorosa sonrisa que su tía le había dedicado. Animada buscó su cepillo para el cabello y comenzó a peinar el largo, lacio y rubio cabello de su tía.   
—Me encanta tu cabello tía Lorelei, lo tienes muy suave. —comentó la niña mientras peinaba con interés a su tía.   
—Gracias Tali, aunque debo cortarlo o pronto pareceré Rapunzel. —respondió jocosa la mujer de ojos verdes centellantes. Podía percibir la tristeza de la niña y quería distraerla. 

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Tali no pudo evitar sonreír divertida, y, por unos segundos, olvidó su tristeza.   
—Cuando termine con tu cabello parecerás una princesa. El tío Clin se desmayará al verte. —comentó muy segura de sus palabras la niña.   
Lorelei exhaló una suave risita divertida al escuchar a su sobrina.   
—Oh… eso sería interesante de ver ya que tu tío nunca pierde su tranquilidad. —opinó la hermosa mujer mientras disfrutaba que la peinaran. Estuvo a punto a de preguntarle a Tali cómo se sentía, o si necesitaba un fuerte abrazo de su parte. Pero quiso darle su espacio, ella sabía que Tali se lo diría cuando estuviera lista. 

Un suave golpe en la puerta de la habitación de la niña las hizo sobresaltarse, era el abuelo Nelson Skye llamándolas a almorzar. Tali le dedicó una cómplice mirada a su tía ya que había terminado el tutorial del peinado y había quedado preciosa.   
Cuando ambas bajaron la escalera y se presentaron en el comedor ante la familia, Jess sonrió divertido al ver el delicado peinado que su hija le había hecho a su cuñada al igual que los demás. Conscientes de aquel lazo invisible que las unía.   
Al ver las miradas de los presentes Tali le sonrió en complicidad a su tía.   
—Te lo dije. No puede quitar los ojos de ti. —comentó con un tono bromista mientras Lorelei se tapaba la boca para reír divertida.   
— ¿Qué tal? Luzco como una princesa ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer de cabello rubio a los presentes haciendo una pose y mostrando el peinado. —Tali tiene un talento especial. —comentó mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la su familia política.   
El primero en hablar fue Jess sin dejar de sonreír, a pesar del oscuro momento que estaba viviendo al sentir la ausencia de su esposa.   
—Es verdad… pareces una princesa con ese peinado tan bello. Buen trabajo Tali, has dejado boquiabierto a tu tío. —opinó dándole un codazo a su cuñado y hermano de armas.   
—No estoy boquiabierto. —respondió el agentes especial Skye al mismo tiempo que devolvía el codazo a Jess, como si fueran dos niños. —Pero si concuerdo que estás hermosa Lorelei. —admitió con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.   
Lorelei le sonrió amorosamente a su esposo mientras tomaba asiento a su lado en la mesa familiar.   
—Gracias amor. —comentó agradecida con su esposo.   
—Es verdad Tali ha hecho un gran trabajo. —opinó Nelson mirando con cariño a su nieta.   
—Es verdad. —asintió Marilou Skye.   
La niña sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo y tomó la mano de su tía a su lado.   
—Te lo dije tía. —comentó antes de empezar a comer.   
El almuerzo transcurrió con total tranquilidad y paz. Nelson y Marilou recordaron anécdotas de que cuando Angelyne y Clinton eran pequeños, incluso la matriarca de la familia fue en busca de fotografías de sus hijos cuando eran niños pequeños y se las enseñó a Jess, a Tali y a Lorelei mientras contaba anécdotas sobre sus hijos.   
Lorelei tomó entre sus manos una fotografía en la que Clinton era un niño de unos cinco años aproximadamente. La observó con cariño y luego lo miró amorosa.   
—Eras un niño muy bello. Tenías carita de ángel. —opinó dulcemente.   
Al agente del FBI le resultaba un tanto incómodo que su madre le mostrara fotografías suyas a su esposa, especialmente aquellas en las que estaba disfrazado. Pero su madre parecía ignorar eso o simplemente no le importaba.   
—Si te gusta te puedo regalar esa Lorelei, y esta de cuando Clinton tenía un mes de vida. ¿No era un bebé hermoso? —preguntó Marilou orgullosa de su hijo.   
—Oh sí por supuesto que sí. Era adorable, como dije, tenía carita de ángel. Aunque esa expresión sigue intacta en su rostro. —comentó amorosamente la joven de centellantes orbes verdes.   
Clinton volvió a sentir el calor en sus mejillas y miró a su cuñado y amigo como pidiendo auxilio. Jess sólo sonrió divertido ante la situación, que él ya había vivido cuando su madre conoció a Angelyne.   
—Creo que deberías guardar las fotografías Marilou antes de que Clinton le agarré un ataque de pánico.   
Los presentes soltaron una suave risa que distendió al hombre de ojos oscuros y profundos.   
—Creo que no hay cosa peor el ego de un hombre que el que su madre muestre fotos de él cuando era niño. —comentó Nelson con diversión.   
—No debería darle vergüenza, estas fotografías son un tesoro. —opinó Marilou. —Adelante Lorelei, llévate estas dos. —dijo la matriarca mientras le entregaba las fotografías a su nuera.   
— ¿Está segura Marilou? —preguntó indecisa la joven de ojos verdes. —Sé que son muy preciadas para usted.   
—Estoy segura, además podrás mostrárselas a mi nieto. Estoy segura que se parecerá mucho a su padre. —respondió de forma amorosa Marilou.   
Lorelei observó con profundidad a su suegra y le sonrió verdaderamente agradecida.   
—Muchísimas gracias. Ahora estás fotografías serán parte de mi tesoro también. —comentó la joven mientras las guardaba en su cartera.   
En ese momento emotivo para la familia, la niña Tali saltó de su silla mientras miraba atentamente su celular.   
—No puedo creerlo. “Batalla contra zombies” la película que quería ver y de la que todos hablan van a quitarla del cine. Papá ¿Podemos ir a verla mañana? —preguntó suplicante. —Todos mis compañeros ya la vieron menos yo. —dijo con una dulce e inocente mirada.   
Jess observó contrariado a su hija y luego miró a sus cuñados.   
—Mañana tengo una reunión con mi jefa Isobel Castillo. No creo que pueda hija. —comentó apenado.   
—Pero mañana es su último día en cartelera. —murmuró decepcionada la pequeña.   
Lorelei observó con pena a su sobrina y compartió una mirada cómplice con su esposo.   
—Si no te parece una mala idea Jess, Clinton y yo podemos llevar mañana a Tali al cine. Claro, si nos das permiso. —dijo la joven compartiendo la mirada con su esposo.   
—Así es bro, Lorelei y yo podemos llevarla. —opinó Clinton con una sonrisa.   
A Tali le brillaron los ojitos y le sonrió a su padre entusiasmada.   
— ¿Verdad que puedo papá? —pregunto juntando sus manitos.   
El agente especial Jess LaCroix sonrió divertido y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.   
—De acuerdo tienen mi permiso. —accedió finalmente, iba a pedirles a sus cuñados que cuidaran a su hija pero se lo guardó para sí porque sabía que eso no hacía falta. Lorelei era maestra, estaba acostumbrada a cuidar niños, y Clinton era el mejor agente del FBI que había conocido, además de ser en quien más confiaba.   
—Gracias papá. —dijo Tali abrazando a su padre, después de abrazar a su padre le dedicó un amoroso abrazo a su tía Lorelei y a su tío Clinton. —Gracias a ustedes también.   
—De nada cariño. —respondió dulcemente mientras le correspondía el abrazo y besaba los cabellos de la niña de forma maternal. Clinton le dedicó unas palabras en su lengua nativa a su sobrina, que Lorelei no comprendió pero que después él le explicó.   
Había sido un día triste porque conmemoraban el aniversario de una muerte pero a la vez alegre. Porque al pasarlo en familia, con anécdotas y compartiendo el tiempo y el espacio todo se hacía más ameno.   
Mientras volvían en el auto a sus casas, Lorelei observaba con cariño las fotografías que Marilou le había regalado. En ellas su esposo era un niño de profundo ojos oscuros, tenía el cabello largo y negro y un rostro perfecto que parecía salir de una pintura.   
Clinton observó de reojo a su esposa para rápidamente volver la vista al camino:   
—Con que carita de ángel ¿Eh? —preguntó con tono jocoso. — ¿Cómo sería una carita de ángel señora Skye? —siempre que bromeaban entre ellos Clinton la llamaba por su apellido de casada, cosa que en vez de disgustar a la joven, le encantaba.   
Lorelei clavó sus hermosos y expresivos ojos verdes en su esposo.   
—No sé cómo explicarlo, pero supongo que me refiero a que tienes una expresión en tu rostro de niño bueno, cuando me miras o compartimos situaciones, sé que siempre estaré a salvo contigo y que puedo confiar en ti con los ojos cerrados. —explicó pensativa, finalmente le tocó suavemente la mano y agregó: —Además no puedo negar que eres extremadamente guapo. —dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo en forma complice.   
El agente Skye soltó una suave y jocosa risita y continuó:   
— ¿Más guapo que Leonardo DiCaprio? —preguntó divertido.   
Lorelei lo observó con profundidad y apoyó su mano sobre la pierna de su esposo.   
—Mucho más. —respondió con seguridad y con una seductora sonrisa.  
Ambos compartieron una mirada y finalmente sonrieron divertidos, Clinton sabía que Leonardo DiCaprio era más guapo que él, al menos así lo percibía, sin embargo para Lorelei el amor no se trataba solo de ser guapo, para ella su esposo era uno de los hombres más apuesto que había conocido pero había otras cualidades por las cuales jamás lo cambiaría y que, por supuesto, lo hacían escogerlo ante todo.


	2. Capítulo 2

Al otro día, la tarde se veía hermosa y tranquila, con un sol cálido que brindaba su calor a pesar del intenso frío. Clinton estaba sentado sobre un cómodo y bello sillón de cuero negro, en la comodidad de su casa, mientras leía un libro. De vez en cuando, levantaba la vista y veía ir a venir a su esposa, quien se estaba vistiendo y maquillando para ir al cine junto con él y su sobrina Tali.   
El sereno agente del FBI sonreía interiormente al escuchar los quejidos de su amada esposa, y es que varias camisas ya no se abotonaban debido a que sus pechos se estaban agrandando debido a que su cuerpo estaba fabricando leche para su hijo. Y ni hablar de sus pantalones vaqueros que no prendían debido al crecimiento de su abdomen.   
—Clinton no puedo creerlo, los pantalones se encogieron y las blusas no me prenden. —comentó entre enojada y angustiada mientras le mostraba a su esposo la blusa desprendida.   
El hombre, de piel morena y ojos oscuros, la observó con detenimiento y le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y la miró profundamente a los ojos. Si era algo que caracterizaba a Clinton era su enorme paciencia y la visión del mundo que tenía.   
—Tranquila te verás hermosa con lo que uses. —opinó mientras levantaba su mano y le acariciaba el hermoso rostro a su esposa.   
Lorelei hizo un mohín y bajó la mirada apenada.   
— ¿Me querrás por más que me ponga gorda? —preguntó insegura de su cuerpo.   
El hombre de piel morena sonrió divertido y estrechó con fuerza a la joven entre sus torneados brazos.   
—Sabes muy bien que sí. —respondió con serenidad. —Ven te ayudaré a escoger la ropa. —comentó mientras tironeaba suavemente del brazo a Lorelei y la llevaba a su habitación.   
Cuando entró abrió el armario y se puso a buscar algo que todavía le quedara a su hermosa esposa. Le dejó varios vestidos sobre la cama matrimonial, y por supuesto unas calzas negras para que usara debajo por el frío.   
—No es justo que tú te veas radiante y guapo todo el tiempo y yo no. La Madre Naturaleza debería ser más equitativa con el embarazo, si las mujeres sufrimos cambios los hombres deberían sufrir igual que nosotras. —comentó mientras inspeccionaba la ropa que su amado le había dado.   
Clinton soltó una suave risa al escuchar lo dicho por Lorelei y se acercó a ella.   
—No te rías, no es gracioso. —opinó la joven, al mismo tiempo se probaba un vestido y usaba calzas negras con botas de igual color.   
Se acercó al espejo que tenía su ropero y se miró mientras lucía la ropa que su esposo le había ayudado a escoger.   
—No queda tan mal. Tienes buen gusto Clint. —opinó mientras dirigía su mirada a él.   
—Para mí te vez hermosa siempre Lorelei. No importa lo que lleves puesto. —comentó Clinton con una sonrisa.   
La joven clavó su mirada en los ojos oscuros pero profundos del hombre, lo observó mientras sus ojos brillaban. Sabía que no le mentía, si algo tenia Clinton era que no podía mentir, siempre que decía algo no fuera verdad miraba hacia los costados. Pero esta vez la miraba con seguridad y le mantenía su serena y tranquila mirada.   
Por eso le regaló una sonrisa y rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos. Lo besó en los labios con amor y pasión. Se miraron a los ojos, profundamente y sin necesidad de palabras. Finalmente sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia la puerta de salida. Se colocaron los abrigos y se subieron al auto. 

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos percibió que, en las afueras de su hogar, detrás de una maleza, un par de binoculares los observaban.   
—Maldita puta… te encontré. —murmuró el hombre que los miraba desde lejos. —Así que ese es salvaje por el cual me cambiaste. —susurró entre dientes y apretó su mandíbula con fuerza. La haría pagar, ella le pertenecía y le importaba un bledo que ese indio sucio y bárbaro estuviera casado con ella.   
—Encima te dejaste embarazar por el “Noble Salvaje”. —chistó la lengua furioso mientras veía alejarse el auto del agente Skye. —Sólo espera y verás lo que tengo preparado para ti…   
El hombre que acechaba a la pareja se movió rápidamente hacia el auto que tenía estacionado una manzana atrás y siguió a la pareja durante todo el camino. 

Clinton y Lorelei primero se dirigieron al hogar de la familia Skye-LaCroix en busca de Tali, la hija de Jess LaCroix y Angelyne Skye. La niña los esperaba ansiosa y apenas los vio llegar se arrojó los fuertes brazos de su tío y lo abrazo con cariño.   
Clinton saludó a su sobrina en la lengua mohawk y ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Por supuesto también saludó a su tía. La pareja, en compañía de la niña, se encaminaron al auto para dirigirse al cine sin darse cuenta que alguien los seguía.   
Al llegar al cine se dividieron para comprar las entradas y el popcorn y las gaseosas. Lorelei se dedicó a comprar las golosinas en compañía de su sobrina mientras que Clinton iba a la boletería a comprar las entradas.   
Tali estaba muy emocionada, iba prendida de la mano de su tía, y observaba a las personas. Un sentimiento cálido invadió a la niña, miró de reojo a Lorelei y sintió aquel espíritu maternal que ella emanaba y le hizo bien.   
—Mis compañeros dicen que es la mejor película que han visto. Gracias por convencer a papá y traerme tía. —comentó alegre la niña de largo cabello.   
Lorelei le correspondió la sonrisa a su sobrina y le guiñó el ojo.   
—Por nada cariño, tú sabes bien que siempre puedes contar conmigo y el tío Clint. —dijo con cariño y el acarició las mejillas a la pequeña.   
Tali no perdió su sonrisa y asintió ante lo dicho por la mujer de cabellera rubia mientras esperaban en la fila para ser atendidas. De repente la niña rompió el silencio entre las dos para hacer una pregunta que parecía ponerla nerviosa ya que jugueteaba inquieta con sus pequeños dedos:   
—Tía Lorelei ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste del tío Clinton? —preguntó con curiosidad ante un leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de la mujer de cabellera rubia. —Es decir ¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorada? —cuestionó y sus ojos oscuros miraron profundamente a su tía.   
La mujer, de ascendencia irlandesa, sonrió dulcemente, si bien la pregunta la había sobresaltado, como docente de niños que era sabía que en esa edad empezaban los cuestionamientos y se sentía halagada de que su sobrina política confiara en ella.  
Lorelei llevó la mano a su mentón de forma pensativa y finalmente habló:  
— ¿Cómo supe que me había enamorado de Clinton? —preguntó pensativa. —Bueno… supe que lo quería porque me sentía muy cómoda con él y sentía una calidez en el pecho que no había sentido con otra persona. Adoraba pasar mi tiempo con tu tío, y cuando nos separábamos no dejaba de pensar en él. Y ahora que estamos casados me cuesta mucho decirle adiós cuando debe viajar a una misión. —respondió repasando cada momento.   
Tali la observaba expectante, sus ojitos brillaban con la respuesta de su tía. Cuando Lorelei termino de hablar justo ya era su turno. Hizo su pedido mientras su sobrina la ayudaba a cargar con las cosas.   
— ¿Por qué me has preguntado esto Tali? —inquirió la hermosa mujer. — ¿Acaso hay algún niño que haya conquistado tu corazón? —preguntó guiñándole el ojo en forma cómplice.   
Las mejillas de Tali se tornaron rojas de repente ante la pregunta, quien ante esta reacción soltó una suave risita.   
—No le cuentes a nadie tía, ni siquiera al tío Clint. —pidió suplicante la hija de Jess LaCroix.   
—Por supuesto que no saldrá de mis labios. —la tranquilizó de manera maternal.   
—Todavía no estoy segura de lo que siento. —comentó Tali mientras comenzaba a andar. —Por eso quería preguntarte a ti. Es decir, él me agrada pero… no lo sé aún. —murmuro avergonzada.   
Lorelei le dedicó una tierna mirada, quiso acariciar a la niña pero no podía porque sus manos estaban ocupadas con las bebidas.   
—Bueno… siempre puedes hablar conmigo Tali. No lo dudes. Siempre estaré para ti. —respondió segura de sus palabras sin dejar de caminar junto a su sobrina.   
— ¿Incluso después de que tengas al bebé? —preguntó Tali un poco avergonzada.   
Lorelei la miró intensamente a los ojos y le sonrió:   
—Siempre Tali. Te lo prometo. —respondió con seguridad. —Mira ahí está Clinton. Vamos. 

Mientras Tali y Lorelei caminaban por el cine buscando a Clinton, ninguna de las dos se percató de que un hombre de avanzada edad las estaba siguiendo de lejos. Vestía de negro y llevaba gafas de igual color.   
—Maldita hija de puta. —murmuró entre dientes al ver a Lorelei tan sonriente y maternal con la niña mestiza. Con una niña mestiza de indios. Levantó la vista y vio que Clinton no las acompañaba. —Sin tu salvaje cerca no creo que seas tan valiente mi bella princesa.   
Decidió que podía encararla, después de todo, la niña no sería un rival, además él estaba armado.   
—Volverás conmigo Lorelei. —dijo encaminándose hacia ella como una tromba enfurecida. 

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuello de la joven embarazada, levantó la vista y se encontró un hombre que caminaba hacia ella y Tali y le pareció familiar, era alto, de unos sesenta años aproximadamente, llevaba gafas negras y vestía muy elegante. De zapatos negros y un sobretodo de igual color oscuro que le daba un aire sombrío. Inmediatamente Loreleí reconoció ese rostro y su cuerpo se estremeció y su hermoso semblante se ensombreció de repente. La había encontrado.   
Sin embargo antes de que el hombre de negro pudiera llegar a tocarla, Clinton apareció con los boletos de la película. El experimentado agente y francotirador se había percatado de que ese hombre, de apariencia sospechosa, caminaba hacia su esposa embarazada. Por eso tomó a Loreleí de la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo en forma protectora, mientras le tendía la mano a su sobrina para protegerla a ella también. No sabía que se proponía ese hombre, pero no le permitiría acercarse a ellas, así que las alejó del lugar mientras hablaba para distraerlas.   
—Déjame ayudarte con los refrescos. —comentó Clinton al ver la mirada aterrada de su esposa.  
Al sentir la presencia del hombre nativo, Lorelei se serenó, observó a su esposo y acercó sus labios a su oído.   
—Gracias amor. —le agradeció al oído y agregó. —Él está aquí. —susurró cuando vio que Tali se adelantaba y se encaminaba a la sala de proyección   
Clinton frunció el ceño y su cuerpo entero se tensó. Giró su cuello mientras su mirada se enfocaba buscando al maldito que le había arruinado la vida a su esposa en el pasado. Ella disimuladamente también intento encontrarlo para señalárselo a su amado. Pero había desaparecido.   
—No tengas miedo. —le respondió Clinton. —Yo estoy aquí, él no puede tocarte.   
Aquellas palabras tranquilizaron a la hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, respiro profundo el aroma a bosques de su esposo y sintió que la calma volvía. Era verdad, por más que el maldito pervertido la hubiera encontrado esta vez no podía hacerle daño. Clinton estaba con ella y además muchos testigos más. Él no se arriesgaría a lastimarla.   
—Lo sé amor. —expresó para regalarle un tierno beso en la mejilla a Clinton.   
Lorelei recuperó la compostura mientras caminaba prendida del brazo de su esposo. No era la joven de antaño con miedo, si realmente ese hombre era él, le haría pagar lo que le había hecho. Además no le permitiría arruinar la hermosa salida que tenía con su sobrina y Clinton.   
Durante la película Tali se veía muy emocionada, sin embargo Lorelei ya sentía nauseas otra vez, no era muy fanática de los zombis pero estaba pensado que si Jess veía la trama de la película seguramente los regañaría por haberle dado el gusto a la niña. Aunque Tali se veía feliz, además al estar sentada en el medio de sus tíos se sintió protegida y amada. Había sido difícil para la niña perder a su madre, la extrañaba todos los días, pero al ver que a su derecha estaba sentada su tía y a su izquierda su tío, se permitió fantasear con que eran sus padres y eso le llenó calidez su pecho.   
Clinton y Lorelei se lanzaban miradas furtivas y, de vez en cuando, él la acariciaba y ella lo miraba amorosa. Lorelei a pesar de no estar disfrutando mucho la película disfrutaba el momento, la compañía. Se imaginaba que en unos años, ella y Clinton llevarían a su futuro hijo al cine y un sentimiento de felicidad albergó su corazón. Llevó su mano a su vientre y allí lo sintió. Así que no importaba que ese maniático pervertido la hubiera encontrado.   
En la última fila de la sala de proyección, un hombre observaba a la pareja y la repulsión que sentía lo hizo levantarse para ir al baño a vomitar. ¿Cómo ella lo había rechazado por ese indio mugroso? Y encima llevaba a la niña mestiza con ella y se comportaba maternal y cariñosa con ella. Lo asqueaba hasta el punto de no poder controlar sus nauseas.   
Para colmo, la muy puta se había dejado embarazar por el salvaje, ¿Cómo podía permitir que ese hombre tocara esa blanca y delicada piel con sus toscas y torpes manos? Cormac Murphy sabía que ese indio no era un hombre cualquiera, era un miembro respetado del FBI y además un temido francotirador, pero todo le parecía circunstancial. Sus valores, sus creencias, habían sido pisoteados por esa zorra que lo había rechazado por un indio. ¿Dónde estaba su grandeza de raza pura y blanca? ¿Dónde estaba el orgullo de Lorelei por la pureza de su sangre? Era tan puta que había mezclado su sangre con la de una bestia.   
Murphy se limpió el vómito de su boca y volvió a la sala de proyección. La haría pagar, la haría suplicarle y en cuanto la tuviera en sus manos eliminaría toda la impureza.   
Lorelei sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda, sin embargo no le dio importancia, en la sala estaba haciendo frío así que volvió a ponerse su abrigo. Miró de reojo a su esposo y éste parecía muy entretenido con la película al igual que Tali. Era un momento hermoso, era algo que había anhelado siempre, así que lo disfrutaría.   
Cuando la película terminó Tali fue la primera en ponerse de pie dando un gran salto.   
— ¡Estuvo genial! —exclamo emocionada.   
Clinton sonrió divertido y miró cómplice a su esposa.   
— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó sin perder su sonrisa. —No entiendo como a los niños les gusta tanto. —comentó mientras se peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.   
Lorelei curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y se prendió de su brazo nuevamente.   
—Supongo que ya estamos viejos amor. —respondió bromista y la niña soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de su tía.   
—Estoy segura de que los zombis no son de tu generación tío Clint. —bromeó la hija de Jess LaCroix.   
Ambos adultos sonrieron divertidos y caminaron con tranquilidad para salir de la sala de proyección. Clinton agudizó la vista y miró el entorno con atención. Estudió cada milímetro y cada rostro mientras Tali y Lorelei comentaban la película. Solo esperaba que el hombre que había querido interceptar a su esposa hiciera un movimiento. Sería un motivo perfecto para encarcelarlo o… matarlo.   
Pero Cormac Murphy no era tan valiente como para encarar a la joven en compañía de un condecorado francotirador. Simplemente abandonó el lugar después de la película. Ya sabía dónde Lorelei vivía y con quien estaba casada. Sólo debía esperar a que estuviera sola. 

Clinton y su esposa dejaron a su sobrina en su hogar, durante el viaje comentaban la trama de la película y bromeaban con respecto a eso. Al ver llegar a su hija en compañía de sus tíos, Jess LaCroix respiró tranquilamente al verla bien y tan contenta, se lo vio agradecido con su cuñado y su bella esposa. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos dijo nada del curioso fisgón del cual se habían percatado.   
Recién cuando llegaron a sus casas se permitieron hablar al respecto. Al sentirse en la seguridad de su casa Lorelei se dejó caer sobre un sillón y respiró profundamente, su esposo se quitó la chaqueta con rabia.   
—Cobarde, ni siquiera tuvo la valentía de enfrentarme. —comentó enojado el agente del FBI. Era una de las pocas veces que Lorelei lo había visto irritado. Generalmente Clinton era una persona pacífica y tranquila.   
—Amor. —lo llamó ella con cariño y estiró sus brazos indicándole que se acercara. —Ven.   
Clinton supo lo que ese pedido significaba, ella tenía miedo, como cuando él la había conocido. Asustadiza, ansiosa y con la mirada baja. Por eso se acercó a ella, se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente la cubrió con sus fuertes brazos.   
Lorelei se dejó abrazar por su esposo y correspondió aquel abrazo. Lo besó en la mejilla y luego apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho.   
— ¿Por qué crees que él apareció? Estoy segura que era él y tú también lo viste. —comentó cabizbaja pero la gran diferencia a antaño era que ya no tenía miedo. Clinton estaba con ella.   
El agente del FBI la estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y le besó los cabellos.   
—Era él. —murmuró con rabia. —Pero no tienes que preocuparte yo voy a protegerte. —entonces se corrigió y le dedicó una dulce mirada a Lorelei. —quise decir… los protegeré. —dijo para luego acariciar el vientre de su esposa.   
La joven se acurrucó más contra su esposo, esta vez ella tendría que mantenerse fuerte, no sólo por ella sino también por el bebé que venía en camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Muchas gracias a todos los que han pasado por aquí! Nos vemos el próximo capítulo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Quería advertirles que este capítulo va a contener escenas perturbadoras, así que lean con cuidado. Gracias!!

La había encontrado, después de tres años buscándola intensamente, al fin la había encontrado. Ahora podía poner en marcha el plan que había estado tejiendo durante su ausencia.   
Cormac Murphy era un ciudadano ejemplar, de sesenta años y ascendencia irlandesa, aunque nacido en Estados Unidos, se consideraba a sí mismo como un ser superior y perfecto. Aunque sus ideales y sus negocios no tengan nada que ver con la perfección y la justicia.   
Por fuera era un médico obstetra de carrera intachable y querido por sus pacientes, pero por dentro era un ser despreciable que discriminaba y despreciaba a las personas que no son de pureza racial, incluso no puede reprimir las náuseas si le toca una paciente que no se ajuste a su ideal.   
Físicamente es un hombre de 1,75 metros y 75 kilos, ojos azules y piel blanca. De contextura robusta y sin cabello en su cabeza ya que padece calvicie desde los dieciocho años. Su nariz es demasiado grande para su rostro ovalado y le da una apariencia grotesca casi graciosa, debido a los pozos que tiene en su piel por haber padecido varicela de niño. Al igual que su cuerpo. Sus enemigos lo llaman el pingüino debido a su parecido con el personaje de DC comics y no se equivocan.   
Se había casado cuatro veces y se mantenía divorciado, tenía dos hijas de los dos primeros matrimonios.  
Conoció a Lorelei desde que era una bebé ya que es el médico personal de su madre y un íntimo amigo de la familia que pasaba y pasa más tiempo en la residencia Gallagher que en su propio hogar.   
Pero todo cambió cuando la niña se convirtió en una hermosa mujer de curvas pronunciadas y extremada belleza. Fue entonces cuando empezó a acosarla. Visitando dos o tres veces por semana a la familia y quedándose a cenar, siempre alagando a la joven e intentando tocarla, acercándose a ella cada vez más. 

Para Lorelei la situación no le parecía extraña, ya que ese hombre solía visitar su casa todo el tiempo y mostrarse amable y cariñoso con su familia, pero a Cormac ya nada lo conformaba. Ni su esposa de ese momento ni las prostitutas rubias de ojos verdes.   
Comenzó a seguirla, cada paso que la jovencita daba él estaba detrás. Conocía a sus amigos, a sus profesores, ya que a pesar de ser maestra Lorelei cursaba en la universidad una maestría en educación, sabía sus horarios. Incluso la espiaba cuando salía con algún muchacho. Cada vez más cerca, tan cerca que podía oler su excitante e hipnotizante aroma a flores. 

Así que un día, no pudo soportarlo más, se presentó en la casa de la familia Gallagher cuando la joven estaba sola. El hermano mayor nunca estaba casa, era un sacerdote que residía en La Santa Sede, Andrea la hermana que seguía se la pasaba de viaje en Europa ya que era artista plástica, y el hermano menor de Lorelei, se la pasaba persiguiendo a su papi esperando su aprobación. Así que la situación era perfecta, la bella y añorada Lorelei se encontraba sola en su casa.   
La joven, de centellantes orbes verdes, se sorprendió de verlo allí, Cormac con astucia la convenció de que tenía una reunión con su padre y que había terminado antes con sus pacientes. Confusa, Lorelei, lo había invitado a pasar. Y ese fue el error más grande que la chica cometió.   
Cuando ella estaba preparándole un café, él la sujetó por detrás. Le besó el cuello con tal violencia que llegó a morderla, le apretó los pechos y pegó su cuerpo al de la joven. Ella asqueada pudo sentir como la erección del hombre rozaba su piel cubierta por la ropa. La apretó entre sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza para impedirle que se moviera. Sin dejar de besarla, a pesar de que ella luchaba por liberarse, él le desabotonó el pantalón e introdujo sus dedos en su intimidad.   
Fue entonces cuando desesperada Lorelei movió su cabeza hacia atrás y le plantó un cabezazo al médico. Tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar y soltarla por el dolor. Ella aprovechó y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad del lugar.   
—Serás mía Lorelei, no me importa como pero serás mía. —gritó con rabia mientras la perseguía.   
Sin embargo no pudo alcanzarla, ella escapó y se refugió en la casa de una amiga. Asustada, confundida y asqueada no regresó a su hogar ese día.   
Días más tarde Cormac la sorprendió en su trabajo, el corazón de la joven casi se detuvo cuando lo vio. Estaba aterrorizada, no quería hablar con él, no quería que la tocara. Todo en él le daba náuseas.   
Sin embargo, Cormac solamente la tomó del brazo con violencia y la llevó a hablar a solas, aunque sabía que las miradas atentas los observaban así que se guardó la compostura.   
—Lorelei, mi amada Lorelei. —la llamó en un tono conciliador. —Te pido que aceptes mis sentimientos. Sé mía querida. —dijo para luego levantar su mano y acariciar su rostro.   
La joven de cabellera rubia dio un paso hacia atrás y evitó el contacto con el hombre.   
—No. —fue su respuesta para luego mirarlo con profundo horror. —Déjame en paz o hablaré con la policía. — dijo a pesar de estar terriblemente asustada.   
Los ojos azules de Cormac se pusieron rojos de la furia, parecía que un demonio estaba emergiendo de su ser.   
—No fue un pedido Lorelei. ¿Crees que alguien va a creerte? Yo tengo el poder aquí tú solamente eres una pobre ilusa. Serás la puta que sedujo a un pobre hombre. —comentó con astucia. —Eres mía quieras o no. Te voy a perseguir, en algún momento estarás sola, y en cuanto lo estés te vas a convertir en mi mujer. —dijo con seguridad en sus palabras.   
Lorelei se horrorizó ante esas palabras y retrocedió con miedo. Cormac tenía razón, él era un ser respetable de la sociedad nadie iba a creerle. Además tenía los medios para hacer de su vida un infierno. Aun así no cedería, ese hombre le daba asco, le daba náuseas, jamás permitiría que la tocara.   
—No. No soy tuya, doctor Murphy, y nunca lo seré. —respondió con seriedad la joven. Estaba asustada, incluso le temblaban las piernas y las manos, pero no cedería.   
La expresión en el rostro del doctor Murphy hizo que la joven se pegara más a la pared giró su rostro atemorizado y se percató de que la directora de la escuela para la que trabajaba estaba viendo todo. Al darse cuenta de la mirada acusadora de la mujer Murphy huyó del lugar antes de hacer algo que lo pusiera en evidencia.   
La señora Johnson, directora del establecimiento, se llevó a Lorelei a su despacho. Allí al joven de hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda se derrumbó y le contó a su jefa lo que había sucedido. Estaba agotada, sabía que ese hombre jamás la dejaría en paz. Incluso se había percatado que días anteriores la había seguido pero sus compañeros de clase la acompañaban siempre.   
La señora Johnson comprendió todo, incluso sintió pena por la pobre chica que parecía un alma en pena, por eso le ofreció un trabajo en otra ciudad, en otra escuela en donde su hermana era la directora. Tenía que huir antes de que el maldito la emboscara otra vez. Y estaba segura que su hermana comprendería la situación.   
Fue así que Lorelei abandonó su ciudad y dejó todo atrás para escapar del doctor Cormac Murphy. La chica jamás tuvo la valentía de contárselo a su familia, cada vez que lo intentaba o lo sugería sus padres no le prestaban atención y solamente ensalzaban al doctor. Tan ciegos estaban que antes de creerle a su hija le creyeron a él.   
Un día tuvo el valor de contárselo a su hermano mayor durante una confesión, Connor sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba y la culpa por haber dejado sola a su hermana menor lo asoló durante toda su vida. Lo mismo le pasó a Andrea, su otra hermana mayor, que un día vio el miedo en los ojos de su hermana cuando apareció sorpresivamente de visita el doctor Murphy. Cuando lo supo, se juró que jamás la dejaría sola otra vez. Solo esas tres personas lo supieron, más tarde se lo contaría a Clinton.   
Murphy intentó detener el viaje de Lorelei, hizo todo lo posible por saber a dónde se iba, con quien se iría, y para qué. Pero jamás pudo averiguarlo, hasta dos años después. Los hermanos de Lorelei ocultaron toda información, la joven llamaba a sus padres pero jamás les dio la ubicación exacta del lugar en donde estaba pidiendo que respetaran su decisión. Así que para el doctor Murphy todo era una nebulosa.   
Recién supo la verdad cuando Lorelei les envió la invitación de la boda a sus padres y hermano menor. El fuego de la ira en su interior creció a tal punto de formular un retorcido plan para recuperarla. Especialmente después de ver la fotografía del esposo de la joven. Un nativo americano, un hombre perteneciente a la Nación Mohawk, un salvaje.   
Por eso tres años después la encontró para recuperarla de manos del bárbaro con el que se había casado, lástima que ya estaba embarazada. Pero para Cormac eso no sería un problema, a penas la tuviera en sus manos, le quitaría todo rastro del hombre Mohawk. 

Una pesadilla despertó a la hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia, asustada se sentó en la cama violentamente y se tomó el rostro con ambas manos. El doctor Murphy la secuestraba y la hacía pasar por miles de torturas. Sin embargo, en ese momento de angustia, unos fuertes y torneados brazos la cubrieron. Clinton también se había despertado ante el movimiento brusco de su esposa, y la cubrió entre sus brazos.   
Lorelei se refugió en el trabajado pecho de su marido y escuchó el latir de su corazón. No sabía como pero Clinton siempre sabía cuándo ella lo necesitaba.   
— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó tranquilamente el hombre de ojos oscuros para luego acariciarle el rostro cariñosamente.  
—Sólo fue una pesadilla amor. —respondió Lorelei pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de su esposo. Adoraba estar entre sus brazos, sabía que nadie podría hacerle daño allí. Alzó su mano para tocar con dulzura el rostro de Clinton y lo besó.   
A Lorelei le parecía gracioso que, a pesar de estar ya casados y con un hijo en camino, los besos de su esposo le produjeran esas cosquillas en la boca de su estómago y en su bajo vientre. Después de lo sucedido con Cormac Murphy ella se había cerrado a la posibilidad de una relación, pero entonces Clinton llegó.   
Con ternura, con paciencia y delicadeza Clinton fue avanzando sobre un terreno pedregoso. Le dio su espacio a la joven, de centellantes orbes verdes esmeraldas, la amó y la amaba con fervor pero también con devoción. Y todo ese esfuerzo había dado sus frutos, porque ella se entregó a él cuando estuvo lista, ni antes ni después. Había un espiritualidad entre ellos que ninguno había sentido antes y los demás podían verlo.   
—Entonces, si fue una pesadilla, no tengas miedo. —susurró amorosamente.   
Lorelei levantó su rostro para mirar a los ojos a su esposo, eran tan dulce y paciente con ella. Desde la primera vez que habían comenzado a salir, él jamás la había presionado, incluso cuando la tocaba, lo hacía lento y delicado, siempre respetando su espacio. Esa era la cualidad que más la había enamorado, porque mientras los demás pretendientes la seguían hasta avasallarla, Clinton se dedicaba a cuidarla y respetarla. Eso era amor para ella, incluso después de casados, el hombre Mohawk, siempre respetaba su espacio.   
—No tengo miedo. —respondió embelesada mirando los orbes oscuros del hombre nativo. Le acarició el rostro con ternura y volvió a besarlo. —Te tengo a ti. No hay nada que temer.   
—No sólo me tienes a mí. Están Jess y mis padres y por supuesto Tali. —opinó Clinton al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa divertida. —Creo que si ese tipo llegara a acercarse mi padre sería el primero en dispararle. —sonrió ante la idea porque a pesar de que al principio sus progenitores no lo habían mirado muy bien cuando les contó su relación con Lorelei, al conocerla, la adoptaron inmediatamente como si fuera su hija. Su esposa tenía esa facilidad de caerles bien a todas las personas que conocía.   
La bella joven correspondió la sonrisa a su esposo y asintió. Eso era verdad, nunca la habían cuidado tanto como en la familia Skye-LaCroix, porque su cuñado también la apreciaba y ni hablar de la pequeña Tali.   
—Tienes toda la razón amor mío. —dijo dulcemente. —Además ese hombre es un cobarde, estoy segura que mientras esté acompañada jamás se atreverá a enfrentarte. No tiene el valor para hacerlo. —opinó mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo. Estaba segura que el pervertido de Murphy jamás se atrevería a desafiar a Clinton.   
—Entonces no tienes nada que temer. —comentó con una amorosa sonrisa. Con cuidado de no aplastar su vientre, se colocó sobre su esposa para besarla apasionadamente. Ella le correspondió perdidamente enamorada. Adoraba cuando su esposo se mostraba cariñoso con ella y más adoraba las suaves caricias que dejaba sobre piel.   
Lamentablemente el teléfono de Clinton sonó en ese momento ambos soltaron una carcajada y ella le indicó que atendiera la llamada.   
—Salvado por la campana agente especial Skye. —bromeó la joven.   
Clinton le sonrió atendió la llamada interiormente agradeció que no era misión sino una invitación a una fiesta de cumpleaños de su compañera Sheryll Barnes. A pesar de que habían pasado tres días del inconveniente en el cine, el hombre del FBI se mantenía atento y en guardia por cualquier cosa. Estaba decidido a declinar una misión si tenía que viajar lejos de su esposa. Lo había hablado con Jess, su cuñado y jefe del escuadrón, y éste pensaba igual que él. Hasta no estar seguros de que el doctor Murphy no volvería a aparecer, él no dejaría sola a Lorelei.   
—Era Sheryll, nos invita a una fiesta en su casa. Es su cumpleaños. —dijo el hombre Mohawk apenas cortó la llamada.   
Lorelei lo miró sorprendida y sonrió alegremente, nada le vendría mejor que una fiesta para olvidar el mal trago de días atrás.   
—Si vamos a ir debemos comprarle un obsequio primero. —opinó la joven mientras volvía a los brazos de su esposo. — ¿Sabes que le gusta? —preguntó levantando la vista para encontrarse con los orbes oscuros de Clinton.   
El agente del FBI pensó que podría comprarle a su compañero de armas, su esposa esperaba expectante la respuesta, por supuesto acurrucada y sin ánimos de dejar su lugar junto a su amado.   
—No se me ocurre nada en este momento. Podríamos ir a ver que le conseguimos. —opinó finalmente rendido ya que no se le ocurría nada.   
Lorelei soltó una suave risita y asintió ante las palabras de su esposo. Se veía tan lindo cuando ponía esa expresión de niño atrapado en una travesura. Miraba hacia los costados y evitaba su mirada. No estaba errada cuando pensaba que su esposo tenía una carita de ángel, porque a pesar de toda su experiencia y su firmeza, también tenía un lado inocente que no temía mostrar.   
Sin perder su sonrisa, Lorelei, volvió a tomar el rostro de su amado entre sus manos para besarlo. Podría besarlo todo el día de ser posible pero, lamentablemente para ellos, tenían muchas que hacer.   
— ¿Qué te parece si después de desayunar vamos a comprarle el regalo a Sheryll? —preguntó la joven de centellantes orbes esmeraldas al separarse escasos centímetros de su esposo.   
—Me parece maravilloso. —respondió el hombre Mohawk con una dulce expresión en su rostro.   
Efectivamente después del desayuno ambos se prepararon y fueron a la ciudad a comprar el regalo para Sheryll. Las miradas de muchos hombres recaían sobre Lorelei, eso Clinton ya lo sabía. A veces, podía sentir la envidia de los jóvenes al ver que una hermosa mujer se prendía de su brazo y no parecía prestarle atención a nadie más que a él. El experimentado agente del FBI sonreía interiormente, especialmente si algún hombre se atrevía a decirle un piropo a su esposa y ella ni siquiera lo escuchaba porque sus ojos verdes esmeralda siempre estaban perdidos en la mirada de Clinton. Incluso siempre iba prendida de su brazo y no le importaba la mirada de los demás.   
— ¿A Sheryll le gustan las plantas? —preguntó repentinamente Lorelei y sacó de sus pensamientos al agente del FBI. Quien la observó con curiosidad al ver que la joven señalaba una bella planta de interior. —Sino podríamos optar por otra cosa Clint.   
—Es linda. Creo que le gustará. —opinó mientras observaba la planta que su esposa le indicaba.   
Lorelei le sonrió como respuesta y se encaminaron a pagar el regalo que Clinton se encargó de llevar, ya que su esposa no podía cargar peso. Todo sin percatarse de que Murphy no se había alejado de ellos como demostraba. Cada paso que habían dado, Murphy iba detrás. Había decidido no mostrarse ante ellos pero no dejaría de lado su plan. Al fin la había encontrado, y por más que Lorelei llevara en su vientre un hijo de aquel nativo, no le importaba, porque la mujer sería suya.   
Cada vez que ella tomaba la mano de Clinton, o se prendía de su brazo, e incluso cuando le dejaba tiernos besos en la mejilla; Murphy ardía de celos. Se imaginaba miles de formas torturar y de matar al hombre Mohawk que se había atrevido a quitarle lo que era suyo. Y a ella la poseería de formas no pensadas y humillantes. Pero también la haría sufrir por haberse enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre y no de él. Mientras los observaba se preguntaba: ¿Por qué jamás lo había mirado como miraba al agente especial Skye? ¿Por qué jamás se había comportado tan cariñosa con él como con ese salvaje? ¿Por qué lo amaba tanto y a él lo detestaba?  
A Cormac siempre lo había mirado con asco y repulsión. Pero la mujer de cabellera rubia no se asqueaba al besar en los labios a ese sucio salvaje. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba furioso el doctor Murphy. La razón no importaba, porque en pocos días ella estaría con él y el mugroso nativo muerto. 

Lorelei siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de los compañeros y colegas de Clinton. Estaba Jess, el cuñado de su esposo y líder del grupo, quien a pesar de ser un tipo serio era cordial y amable, e incluso a veces se permitía hacer chistes. Sheryll, la cumpleañera, había sido policía en New York, de carácter afable y gentil era una justiciera y una gran mujer. Hana Gibson era la experta en tecnología, una hacker audaz y con un humor picante, siempre molestaba a Ken Crosby, un ex militar que sufría estrés postraumático debido a los horrores que había visto en la guerra. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un hombre sufrido, Ken, siempre tenía la habilidad de picar a Hana y a Clinton. Le encantaba molestarlo cuando lo veía con Lorelei, especialmente porque el hombre nativo solía mostrarse inmutable, verlo celoso o serio era algo nuevo y gracioso para ellos.   
Al llegar a la casa de Sheryll, los demás miembros de la unidad ya estaban allí, Jess estaba solo ya que su esposa Angelyne y hermana de Clinton había fallecido cinco años atrás. Ken Crosby no tenía pareja así que encontraba solo igual que Hana, Lorelei sospechaba que había algo entre ellos dos y Clinton le daba la razón pero él no preguntaba. Y por supuesto Sheryll estaba en compañía de su esposa, Charlotte. La pequeña Anais, hija de la pareja, se había quedado en casa de su abuela.   
Al ver entrar a la pareja, los colegas de Clinton la saludaron con cariño. Las pocas veces que la habían visto Lorelei les parecía una persona confiable y simpática. Perfecta para Clinton. Cualquier persona que los veía juntos no podía negar una química perfecta entre ellos. Como si fueran dos almas destinadas a estar juntas. Lo primero que hicieron fue entregarle su regalo a Sheryll, quien lo recibió agradecida y con una gran sonrisa. Inmediatamente que entraron los presentes se acercaron a saludar a la pareja.   
—Dios mío estás gorda. —exclamó Ken Crosby en chiste sólo para molestar a la joven de cabellera rubia. Quien lo miró cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.   
Hana golpeó en la cabeza a su compañero con fuerza y lo hizo chillar del dolor.   
—Está embarazada idiota. —lo regañó e hizo que los demás sonreirán. —Discúlpalo Lorelei, es un bruto. —dijo mientras movía su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación.   
—Está bien. —Lorelei le sonrió a Hana y luego miró Clinton quien le correspondió la mirada cómplice.   
—La última vez que te vimos, no tenías esa panza. —opinó Crosby recibiendo un codazo y un regaño de Hana nuevamente. Los demás solamente se reían.   
—Te recuerdo que estoy embarazada Kenny. —respondió Lorelei sin enfadarse, el muchacho de ojos azules solo estaba jugando con ella.   
—Entonces nada de alcohol para ti. —opinó el ex marine y le guiñó el ojo a la joven, de centellantes orbes esmeralda, quien miró a su esposo y éste le sonrió.   
—No puedes negar que mis compañeros te cuidan. —comentó con una sonrisa divertida.   
—Es verdad. —respondió con una sonrisita divertida.   
La pareja tomó asiento y la conversación fue amena y amistosa. Los presentes contaban anécdotas a las esposas y ellas se miraban cómplices y reían divertidas. Lorelei se sentía en familia con ellos, a pesar de no verlos tan seguido como quisiera, disfrutaba cada momento y cada charla.   
—Entonces Kenny... —interrumpió Hana y las miradas se dirigieron a ella. —Creyó que era Superman y quiso sujetar un refrigerador que un sospechoso arrojó. Terminó lastimado y con días de licencia. Mientras que Clinton y Jess esquivaron el armatoste. Claramente los mayores aquí son más sabios. —contó la joven de cabellera negra y ojos oscuros desafiando con la mirada a su compañero.   
Los integrantes de la unidad sonrieron divertidos al mismo tiempo que Charlotte y Lorelei se tapaban sus bocas asombradas y se miraban entre ellas.   
—Claramente Clinton es más inteligente que yo… has visto a su esposa aquí presente. —comentó en chiste Crosby y recibió un codazo del agente especial Skye.   
El agente especial Crosby se sobó el brazo adolorido mientras los demás reían divertidos. Esa reacción en Clinton provocó sorpresa, generalmente el hombre nativo era el más pacífico de todos y el que ponía paños fríos a la situación.   
— ¿Ya saben que si va a ser un niño o una niña? —interrumpió emocionada Charlotte sin importarle que Crosby estaba hablando.   
—Aun no. Pero morimos por saberlo. —respondió Lorelei compartiendo una mirada emocionada con su esposo, nada le causaba más ansiedad que saber el sexo de su bebé.   
Sheryll y Charlotte compartieron la misma mirada, ya que eran madres de una niña, y habían pasado por lo mismo durante el embarazo de la segunda. La velada transcurrió en paz, en un ambiente cálido, lleno de compañerismo y amistad. Lorelei podía notar que ese escuadrón del FBI no eran solamente compañeros sino también una familia. 

Al salir de la casa de Sheryll, ni Clinton ni Lorelei se percataron que Murphy los estaba espiando a través de unos binoculares escondido en un arbusto. Más asco sintió cuando vio que en el grupo de amigos de Clinton había gente de piel de color, al menos Lorelei hubiera tenido la decencia de meterse con el rubio de ojos claros que era el agente especial Crosby. Pronto él liberaría a su princesa de toda esa gente. Tomó su teléfono para hacer una llamada, sin duda sus planes iban a adelantarse. 

Un escalofrío despertó a Clinton esa noche, se sintió observado y se levantó de un salto y confuso. Se sintió como cuando estaba en el ejército, su cuerpo lo alertaba, pero él no sabía de qué o de quien. Sin despertar a su esposa se levantó de la cama, estaba durmiendo sólo con unos pantalones y su torso desnudo, se colocó una camisa que estaba tirada a los pies de la cama y buscó su arma. Sus presentimientos nunca fallaban, y él lo sabía. Revisó cada parte de su casa, cada habitación e incluso el garaje donde guardaba su auto. Nada. Absolutamente nada. Cuando estaba en garaje tuvo un mal augurio, había dejado a Lorelei durmiendo sola en la habitación, quizás el maldito de Murphy se las había ingeniado para entrar en su casa y estaba en su habitación matrimonial.   
Corrió a toda velocidad el tramo que había desde el garaje hasta su habitación con el corazón en la mano, subió las escaleras con rapidez, empuñó su arma y entró a su recámara.   
Exhaló un largo suspiro de alivio al ver que su esposa dormía plácidamente boca arriba, con su mano sobre su vientre abultado. Su pecho se elevaba al mismo tiempo que ella inhalaba y exhalaba tranquilamente.   
Clinton respiró aliviado y se maldijo por caer en la desesperación. Guardó su arma antes de que ella despertara y volvió a la cama. En cuanto su cuerpo apoyó todo su peso en el colchón Lorelei despertó.   
—Amor… ¿pasó algo? —preguntó adormilada al mismo tiempo que sentía el peso del cuerpo de su esposo y el calor de su piel cerca de ella.   
El agente especial Skye cubrió en un abrazo a la joven y le besó los labios.   
—No pasó nada. Sólo fui al baño. —respondió para tranquilizarla.   
Clinton obtuvo un suspiro como respuesta, Lorelei se preocupó más por acurrucarse entre sus brazos, gustosa del calor que desprendía la piel morena del hombre nativo. En cuestión de segundos su hermosa esposa estaba dormida otra vez. Pero a él le costó volver a conciliar el sueño. Tenía, en su pecho, ese mal presagio y generalmente nunca se equivocaba. 

Tres días después, Tali llegó a la casa de sus tíos acompañada de su padre. Tenía que hacer un proyecto de ciencias en solitario y su tía Lorelei se encargaría de ayudarla. Agradecida de que era fin de semana y no tendría que correr para ir a trabajar, Lorelei le cocinó cupcakes a su sobrina.   
Clinton y su cuñado Jess, permitieron que la niña y la joven, de cabellera rubia dorada, trabajaran en el proyecto al mismo tiempo que intercambiaban palabras sobre moda, redes sociales y cantantes famosas. Clinton y Jess se preguntaban quién demonios era BTS.   
Los dos agentes del FBI intercambiaban miradas cómplices, aunque Jess, interiormente, agradecía que la juventud de Lorelei funcionara como un apoyo para su hija, ya que la mujer estaba “a tono” como decía Tali, con las cosas que a ella le gustaban, de esa manera la niña no se sentía tan sola y podía compartir con alguien sus gustos.   
Sin embargo, el teléfono del agente especial LaCroix sonó en ese momento. Una difícil y arriesgada misión hacía necesaria su presencia y la de Clinton. Tanto Tali como Lorelei les indicaron que fueran tranquilos, que ellas estarían bien y tenían mucho por hacer todavía con ese proyecto.   
Clinton se llevó a una habitación contigua a su esposa para poder hablar a solas con ella, no quería alertar ni a su sobrina ni a su cuñado:   
—No sé si es prudente que vaya. —comentó preocupado al mismo tiempo que miraba de manera intensa a Lorelei.   
La joven aflojó la mirada y observó con cariño. Le tomó sus fuertes manos entre las suyas y lo tranquilizó.   
—Amor ve tranquilo, es tu trabajo. Estaremos bien. —respondió ella con seguridad.   
Clinton recordó aquella horrible sensación que había sentido días atrás y apretó su mandíbula en forma de preocupación.   
—No sabemos si ese hombre sigue aquí observándonos. Si me voy quizás él aproveche la ocasión, lo mejor es que esta vez no vaya. —dijo preocupado.   
—Hace una semana que no lo hemos vuelto a ver. Yo creo que se acobardó cuando te vio. Además seguramente averiguó quien eres y prefirió no arriesgarse. —opinó Lorelei pensativa, si bien temía que al irse Clinton, Cormac regresara por ella, no sentía que fuera justo privarlo de su trabajo ni de sus compañeros.   
Clinton observó profundamente a su esposa, leyó cada rincón de su rostro y de su mirada. Y comprendió la situación.   
—Aun así, cuando terminen el proyecto cierra todo con llave y quédate en casa de mis padres hasta que yo regrese. Le diré a mi padre que las venga a buscar. —dijo mientras sus dos manos sujetaban el rostro de su amada con cariño.   
Lorelei sonrió amorosa y sus manos se apoyaron sobre las muñecas de su amado. Asintió a lo dicho por él e interiormente supo que él la entendía como nadie.   
—Está bien. Apenas terminemos el proyecto me iré a quedar en casa de tus padres. —respondió con seguridad. Sus labios se apoyaron sobre los de su esposo. —Por favor ten cuidado en tu misión. Vuelve a nosotros sano y salvo. —le pidió.   
Clinton le sonrió para tranquilizarla y la besó apasionadamente. La estrechó contra su cuerpo y ella pudo sentir la calidez que él desprendía. Antes de irse le acarició su redondeado vientre despidiéndose de su hijo. 

Cormac Murphy vio como los dos hombres, agentes especiales del FBI, se subían cada uno a sus respectivos autos y dejaban a Lorelei sola en la casa con la niña mestiza. Sonrió de manera sádica y victoriosa y salió de su escondite con una confianza ciega. Hizo una llamada para dar instrucciones y cortó rápidamente. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un arma cargada.   
—Es hora del show mi bella princesa. —murmuró para presentarse en la puerta de entrada y disparar al picaporte para abrirla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Gracias a todos los que han pasado por aquí, les mando un abrazo gigante!!!


	4. Capítulo 4

Clinton estaba en una habitación llena de ordenadores y armas en donde sus compañeros se reunían para investigar los casos que se les asignaban. Se lo veía sumamente concentrado escuchando las exposiciones de las investigaciones que habían hecho sus colegas sobre el caso que debían resolver. La mesa estaba llena tazas de café, archivos y ordenadores sobre los cuales los cinco agentes trabajaban arduamente.   
En un momento de silencio dos teléfonos celulares sonaron, tanto Jess LaCroix como Clinton habían recibo un mensaje de WhatsApp con una fotografía. En ella se veía el proyecto de ciencias terminado sobre una mesa con Tali y Lorelei sonriendo alegremente y posando. Ambos hombres sonrieron tiernamente al ver la fotografía y Jess se la mostró al grupo:  
—Tali ha terminado su proyecto de ciencias y la tía Lorelei la ha ayudado. Un maravilloso volcán han hecho entre las dos. —comentó de forma cálida mientras recibía las miradas de los presentes, excepto de Clinton y de Kenny Crosby que, al estar sentado junto al hombre nativo miraba de reojo su celular.   
—Menudo volcán se han mandado. —comentó sonriente Sheryll y sintió ternura por la niña y su tía embarazada.   
—Nada mal. —opinó Hana mientras arqueaba una ceja.   
—Tu joven esposa se ve cada día más bonita. —bromeó Kenny guiñándole un ojo a sus compañeros y recibió un codazo por parte de Clinton.   
Los presentes compartieron una mirada y sonrieron divertidos; fue Hana quien regañó al rubio de ojos azules:  
—Te encanta molestarlo cuando se trata de Lorelei. —dijo cruzada de brazos y con una escrutadora mirada. —Sólo déjame decirte que no te conviene Kenny, ese hombre a tu lado puede poner una bala en una moneda de un dólar en cien yardas de distancia. ¿Cuánto necesitará para poner una en tu cabeza? —preguntó con ironía y burla.   
—Sólo estoy jugando. —se defendió Crosby mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de rendición.   
Clinton no se metió en la conversación simplemente sonrió divertido, porque era más que obvio que no le pondría una bala en la cabeza a Crosby, al único que tenía en mente era al doctor Murphy. en ese momento una carraspera se escuchó y los agentes más jóvenes del grupo guardaron silencio.   
— ¿Les parece si continuamos? —preguntó Jess al mismo tiempo que enarcaba una ceja. No estaba enojado, al contrario, toda la situación le parecía divertida, pero debían volver al trabajo.   
Los presentes miraron a su jefe y asintieron a lo dicho, volviendo cada uno a los legajos que reposaban sobre la mesa. 

—Nos ha quedado muy bien, ¿No lo crees tía? —preguntó Tali apoyada sobre la mesa del comedor de la casa de la familia Skye mientras miraba atentamente su volcán a escala.   
Lorelei sonrió con ternura y asintió a las palabras de su sobrina. Ambas estaban sentadas sobre la mesa disfrutando de una rica merienda, bien merecida ya que habían terminado exitosamente el proyecto de ciencias.   
—En efecto, sí, nos ha quedado muy lindo. —respondió con cariño.   
Tali tomó entre sus manos un cupcake de chocolate y lo mordió para luego saborearse, su tía si tenía buena mano para la cocina.   
—Deberíamos decirle al abuelo que venga a ayudarnos para llevarlo hasta mi casa. Se ve un poco pesado para ti. —dijo pensativa la niña.   
Lorelei le sonrió cariñosamente a la niña y asintió a sus palabras, no porque fuera pesado para ella sino porque recordó las palabras de su esposo. Le había prometido quedarse en casa de sus suegros hasta que él regresara.   
En ese instante un fuerte ruido proveniente desde la puerta de entrada se escuchó, parecido a un balazo, seguido de la puerta que se abría violentamente.   
La joven de orbes esmeraldas saltó asustada en el lugar. Rápidamente tomó a Tali del brazo y la escondió dentro de un armario.   
—Tali quédate aquí y no salgas por nada en el mundo ¿Me oíste? —pidió más con más desesperación que miedo.   
La niña de orbes café miró asustada a su tía y obedeció con un movimiento de su cabeza. Lorelei cerró la puerta del armario y de la habitación en donde ella y Tali se encontraban. Con un nudo en la garganta, se encaminó al lugar de dónde provino el ruido, la entrada de su casa. Allí vio al hombre que había abusado de ella tres años atrás. Al doctor Cormac Murphy y su corazón se detuvo.   
—Tanto tiempo sin vernos mí amada Lorelei. —dijo Murphy sin poder evitar la ironía en sus palabras. — ¿Creíste que podrías escaparte de mí tan fácilmente? —preguntó con astucia.   
La joven de orbes esmeraldas retrocedió unos pasos y se llevó instintivamente las manos a su vientre de forma protectora. Tragó saliva y no pudo obviar el temblor en sus piernas. El maldito se había atrevido y allí estaba. Pero era tan cobarde que había esperado a que su amado esposo se fuera.   
—Soy señora Skye para ti. —respondió sorprendida de poder hacerle frente. Si hubiera sido la chica de antaño se hubiera puesto a llorar.   
Cormac soltó una malévola y burlona risita al escuchar esas palabras salir de su hermosa princesa.   
—Pronto dejarás de ser la señora Skye y serás la señora Murphy, mi querida. —dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a ella.   
Lorelei retrocedió nuevamente hasta chocar contra la pared. Su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que iba a salírsele del cuerpo. Su respiración entrecortada, y el miedo calándole la piel y llegando hasta sus huesos. Pero sus manos se mantenían firmes sobre su abultado vientre.   
—Es muy fácil decirlo cuando no está mi esposo presente. Si no fueras un cobarde no hubieras esperado a que él se fuera. —comentó seriamente y sin poder dejar de apretar sus mandíbulas. —Pero claro… le tienes tanto miedo a Clinton que no te atreviste a enfrentarlo…   
Un fuerte golpe seguido de un disparo al suelo hizo que la joven de orbes esmeraldas guardara silencio y retrocediera más.   
— ¡Tenerle miedo a ese indio mugroso! —Cormac gritó desencajado. — ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono? —exclamó mirando con los ojos desorbitados a la joven atemorizada.   
Lorelei observó profundamente la mirada y la expresión del rostro del hombre que la amenazaba. Estaba fuera de sí, desquiciado. Le apuntaba a ella con el arma pero caminaba errático por el lugar. La poca cordura que ese hombre tenía la había perdido en el instante en que había entrado a su casa. Si tan sólo Clinton estuviera con ella…  
—Nadie en este maldito mundo va a amarte como lo hago yo, Lorelei. —Cormac acortó la distancia entre ellos y apuntó con el arma al vientre de la joven. —Ven conmigo. ¡Ahora! —gritó con rabia.   
La joven, de larga cabellera rubia, miró horrorizada al hombre que la increpaba con la pistola y el asco y la repugnancia que le tenía se hicieron presentes en su hermoso rostro. No quería ir con él, interiormente deseaba que Clinton se hubiera olvidado algo y estuviera llegando.   
—No iré contigo doctor Murphy. —respondió con miedo pero segura de sus palabras. No le demostraría miedo a ese individuo.   
El hombre la miró profundamente y Lorelei sintió terror al verlo acercarse y tomarla del brazo:  
—Me parece que no lo estás entendiendo Lorelei. Si no vienes conmigo iré a la otra habitación y mataré a la niña india que escondiste en esta casa. —dijo con tanta tranquilidad que la joven frente a él comenzó a temblar.   
La joven, de abultado vientre, frunció el ceño y sintió en su rostro las lágrimas que comenzaba a derramar sin poder contenerlas. No quería ir con ese hombre, si Dios supiera cuanto asco, miedo y odio le tenía, pero si se negaba su amada sobrina sería lastimada por su culpa. Ella presentía de lo que ese hombre era capaz y no era nada bueno.   
—Iré… pero no le hagas daño a mi sobrina. —comentó cabizbaja y tragó saliva asustada y nerviosa.   
El hombre, de ojos azules, bajó el revólver y se acercó a ella dando grandes zancadas, acortando la distancia entre ellos. Levantó su mano y cuando Lorelei creyó la golpearía, él le acarició el rostro con una ternura de la que la chica de cabellera rubia no creía que ese hombre fuera capaz. Quiso moverse para evitar el contacto pero temió que si lo hacía, Cormac enloquecería y buscaría a Tali.   
—Muy bien, ya sabes quién manda aquí. —dijo el médico para luego sujetar del brazo a la joven con violencia. —Tengo grandes planes para nosotros mi preciosa.   
Lorelei tuvo que reprimir las náuseas y las ganas de vomitar cuando sintió al hombre tan cerca y el toque de su piel contra la de ella. Pero sí ella no se sacrificaba, Tali seria afectada. Por eso intentó apelar a la poca cordura el hombre.   
—Por favor piénsalo bien. Mi esposo va a cazarte como a un animal. No sabes lo que estás haciendo. —dijo la joven tratando de apelar al sentido común del hombre.   
— ¡Tu esposo! —gritó el médico y apoyó sus dos manos sobre los brazos de la joven para zamarrearla con fuerza. — ¡Prefieres a ese indio salvaje antes que a mí! ¡Encima cargas con su hijo! ¡¿Cómo puedes humillarte así?! —exclamó furioso y sus manos subieron al cuello de la joven y lo apretó con fuerza salvaje.   
Los ojos verdes esmeralda de la joven se pusieron blancos debido a la falta de aire, ya casi no podía respirar y se estaba ahogando. Con dificultad abrió su boca:  
—Clin... ton…—susurró casi inaudiblemente tratando de zafar el fuerte agarre.   
Ese murmullo hizo que el hombre frente a ella se enfureciera aún más.   
— ¡Él no vendrá a salvarte! ¡Deja de llamarlo! —gritó frenético y lleno de celos.   
Al ver que la joven estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, Cormac se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la soltó rápidamente:   
—Perdóname amor mío. No quise lastimarte. —dijo en tono conciliador mientras la abrazaba. —Es tu culpa… todo esto es tu culpa porque lo quieres a él antes que a mí.   
Lorelei se llevó una mano a su cuello, que tenía las marcas de los dedos del doctor Murphy en su delicada piel, e inspiró el aire que estaba llegando a sus pulmones. Evitó el contacto visual con ese hombre, no quería que por un arranque de furia lastimara al niño en su vientre ni a Tali. Inmediatamente, Cormac la sujetó del brazo y la tironeó con fuerza haciendo que ella se mueva:   
—Nos vamos. —ordenó terminante llevándose a la joven. Lorelei no opuso mucha resistencia, sabía que en cualquier momento ese desquiciado le dispararía a Tali. No le quedaba otra opción que ir con él.   
Salieron a la calle y al acercarse a la vereda, Cormac le arrojó a la joven embarazada las llaves de un auto Toyota Corolla negro que estaba estacionado a tres casas de la suya sobre la misma senda.   
—Conduce. —ordenó tajante y le apuntó con el arma.   
La joven de redondeado vientre levantó sus manos y lo observó confundida y asustada.   
—No sé conducir. —dijo atemorizada de que ese desquiciado le disparara.   
El doctor Murphy curvó sus labios en una sádica sonrisa:   
—Aprenderás ahora. Apúrate. —respondió sin dejar de apuntarle con el revólver y subiéndose al coche.   
Lorelei imitó la acción del doctor y sintió miedo e inseguridad, ella no tenía mucha experiencia en el manejo de autos, muchas veces Clinton le había enseñado a conducir su coche, pero la mayoría de las veces era él quien la llevaba al trabajo. Así que, a la joven de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, le faltaba práctica, con miedo, fue a subir a la parte del conductor cuando vio un rostro familiar que se acercaba a unos cien metros de distancia, era su suegro, Nelson Skye. Quien al ver que un hombre le apuntaba con un arma a su nuera embarazada, apuró el paso.   
— ¡Lorelei! —gritó preocupado el padre de Clinton.  
La mirada de la joven embarazada se paseó de su suegro hasta el maldito que le apuntaba con el arma.   
—Lorelei si no subes al maldito auto, mataré al anciano y a la niña. —dijo Murphy con el rostro desencajado al ver que Nelson ya casi le pisaba los talones.   
A la joven no le quedaban muchas opciones, le dirigió una triste y desamparada mirada a su suegro y subió al coche. Lo puso en marcha y arrancó.   
— ¡Lorelei! ¡No lo hagas! —gritó el hombre Mohawk y sólo pudo ver como el auto se alejaba con su nuera y futuro nieto adentro.

El teléfono del agente especial Jess LaCroix sonó repetidamente en ese momento en el que estaban inspeccionando los archivos del caso que habían tomado. Se sorprendió al ver que era un vídeo llamado de su hija. Preocupado y con un mal presentimiento, tomó la llamada y fue entonces cuando vio el rostro bañado en lágrimas de su pequeña y hermosa hija, a su lado estaba su suegro, Nelson Skye, quien tenía una expresión de preocupación y angustia en su semblante.   
—Papá… se la llevó… se llevó a la tía Lorelei. —dijo la niña sin poder contener las lágrimas. —Un hombre calvo y con un arma la amenazó con matarme y se la llevó. No pude hacer nada. Ella me escondió en una habitación y no permitió que el hombre se acercara a mí. —decía entre sollozos Tali y su abuelo le sobaba la espalda para consolarla.   
Al escuchar esas palabras de su sobrina, Clinton se puso de pie inmediatamente y se acercó a Jess para formar parte en la comunicación.   
—Fue mi culpa papá, se la llevaron por mi culpa. Perdóname tío Clint. —dijo la pequeña niña de once años entre sollozos al ver la imagen de su tío en la pantalla de su teléfono.   
—No es tu culpa. —se escuchó la voz de Nelson Skye. —Es mía, no pude hacer nada para evitarlo. Lo siento mucho Clinton. —dijo apesadumbrado el hombre nativo.  
Jess tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par y su boca también. Se había puesto pálido e inmediatamente su mirada se posó en su cuñado a su lado. El dolor que expresaba su rostro y su mirada oscura le recordó a él cuando había perdido a Angelyne.   
—Tali… papá. —los llamó el agente Skye con un tono de dolor pero tranquilo a la vez y las miradas se posaron sobre él. —No es culpa de ustedes.   
Tanto la niña como su abuelo fruncieron el ceño y asintieron al ver el semblante del hombre mohawk, quien a pesar del conjunto de emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, se mostraba tranquilo; solamente su mirada oscura lo delataba.   
—No hagan nada. Iremos para allá. No se muevan de ese lugar. —ordenó Jess y cortó la llamada.   
Clinton bajó la mirada y se tomó el rostro entre sus manos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? Si él se hubiera quedado el maldito de Murphy no se hubiera llevado a Lorelei. Por primera vez, sus compañeros lo vieron tan abrumado, que el hombre mohawk se dejó caer sobre una silla con el rostro entre sus manos.   
— ¡Clinton! —exclamaron sus compañeros de equipo y Jess al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaban. El hombre de ojos oscuros se había puesto tan pálido que parecía a punto de perder la consciencia.   
—Estoy bien. —respondió inmediatamente el agente Skye mientras detenía con la mano a sus colegas que se le acercaron.  
La mujer de piel morena ojos oscuros fue la primera en tomar la palabra al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su colega y le tocaba el hombro amistosamente.   
— Claramente no estás bien y es comprensible. No tienes que fingir con nosotros. —dijo Sheryll en tono conciliador. —Es tu esposa. —opinó tristemente y obvió el detalle de que Lorelei estaba embarazada. Eso sin duda era un plus a la preocupación de su compañero. Clinton no le respondió simplemente la miró y Sheryll pudo sentir en carne propia el dolor de su compañero.   
— ¡La encontraremos! —exclamó Crosby tomando de los hombros al hombre Mohawk para que reaccionara. —Seguiremos después con este caso. Y ahora nos enfocaremos en recuperar a tu esposa. ¿Verdad jefe? —preguntó el joven de ojos azules con una intensa mirada azul que parecía atravesar almas.   
Jess se sentía tan afectado como Clinton, Lorelei le agradaba, era como una hermanita menor para él a la cuál apreciaba y cuidaba, más ahora que estaba embarazada. Además, la apreciaba por la forma en que Lorelei trataba a su hija, como si Tali fuera su retoño la cuidaba y aconsejaba y también la malcriaba a veces.   
A pesar de toda su antigüedad en el oficio nunca se hubiera imaginado que el doctor Cormac Murphy cumpliría sus oscuros deseos. Su experiencia le indicaba que era un cobarde que no se atrevería a pisar la residencia Skye. Se había equivocado, tendría que haber obligado a su cuñado a quedarse con su esposa. Se sentía culpable.   
—Por supuesto que la encontraremos. La familia es lo primero. Agarren sus cosas, vamos a la casa de Clinton a recopilar información. —dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus objetos y se encaminaba a la puerta seguido de sus agentes. —Me encargaré de hablar con nuestros jefes y de convencerlos que me dejen tomar el caso. —dijo mirando a sus colegas con el ceño fruncido entonces agrego: —Déjenme a solas con Clinton. —ordenó y los demás cruzaron miradas y salieron apresurados.   
El hombre de ojos oscuros miró profunda e intensamente a su cuñado cuando éste se le acercó y apretó su hombro con cariño:   
—Cuando se llevaron a Tali tú moviste cielo y tierra para ayudarme a recuperarla. Y nunca te moviste de mi lado. —comentó seriamente. —Vamos a recuperar a Lorelei en menos de lo que te imaginas. Pero para eso te necesito enfocado. Sé que es difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, se llevaron a tu esposa embarazada, no puedo imaginarme lo que estás pasando, hermano. —Jess volvió a apretar el hombro de su cuñado, nunca había visto esa mirada desolada y apagada en él, pero había algo más que lo preocupaba y era la rabia y la ira que su cuñado escondía.   
Clinton no se atrevía a levantar la vista, estaba furioso y angustiado a la vez. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza y deseaba que ese médico se le cruzara para matarlo con sus propias manos. Nunca había sentido esa necesidad de sangre.   
—Clinton... —Jess lo volvió a llamar y el hombre nativo levanto su mirada. —La recuperaremos y lo haremos pagar. Te lo prometo. —dijo con seguridad.   
El hombre mohawk respiró profundamente al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse:   
—Entiendo hermano pero tienes que prometerme que cuando lo atrapemos me lo vas a dejar a mí. Voy a matarlo con mis propias manos. —la rabia en su voz y esa mirada asesina hizo fruncir el ceño del agente LaCroix. Conocía de toda la vida a ese hombre y nunca lo había visto así, tan desencajado. Cormac Murphy había cavado su propia tumba.   
—Hecho. Pero tú tienes que prometerme que vas a seguir mis directivas. No podemos dejar que nuestros jefes te saquen del caso porque Lorelei es tu esposa y has perdido la razón. Tienen que verte entero. Les diré que nos acompañarás pero sin participar para que no te manden a esperar en tu casa. —dijo seriamente ante la mirada atenta de Clinton.   
—Lo entiendo hermano. Haré todo lo posible por controlarme. Gracias. —el agente Skye aflojó la mirada al agradecerle a su cuñado. Se sentía más tranquilo al saber que sus colegas y su hermano político lo ayudarían a encontrar a Lorelei.   
—Vamos a encontrarla y a traerla de vuelta de a casa. —dijo Jess y se llevó a su cuñado con él.   
Los cinco miembros del escuadrón subieron a sus respectivos autos y condujeron hasta la residencia Skye a toda velocidad. Allí Nelson Skye y su nieta Tali los esperaban en la puerta de entrada de la casa. Al verlos bajar de los autos, Tali se fundió en un abrazo con su padre y Nelson se acercó a su hijo y le apoyó su mano en el hombro cariñosamente.   
— ¿Están bien? —preguntó Clinton examinando a su padre y a su sobrina con preocupación.   
Tali se acercó a su tío y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura en un cálido abrazo que él correspondió con cariño.   
—Sí, la tía Lorelei no dejó que ese horrible hombre se me acercara. Él la amenazó con que si no iba a con él me mataría. Ella se sacrificó por mí. —comentó tristemente la niña. —Fue mi culpa. —susurró sintiéndose responsable.   
—No fue tu culpa sobrina. —respondió Clinton mientras tomaba el rostro de la niña entre sus manos con afecto. —El único culpable aquí es ese hombre. Encontraremos a Lorelei y la traeremos de vuelta, no te preocupes. —comentó con seguridad.   
De repente la niña soltó el abrazo de su tío para sacar su teléfono celular y enseñárselo a los tres hombres que eran su familia.   
—Los filmé. —dijo de repente. —Sé que la tía me prohibió salir de la habitación en la que me escondió pero me oculté lo bastante bien para filmar con mi teléfono lo que ese hombre decía y hacía. Creí que eso la ayudaría. Perdón por haber desobedecido. —manifestó la niña mientras bajaba la mirada.   
—No tienes que pedir disculpas Tali, eso fue muy valiente. —dijo Jess mientras acariciaba a su hija.   
—Y yo le tomé una fotografía al auto y a la patente. Supongo que eso los ayudará a encontrarla. —dijo Nelson rápidamente mostrando su celular.   
Clinton y Jess cruzaron miradas asombrados ante la valentía de la niña de once años y la acción de su abuelo, Clinton agradeció interiormente al Creador por la bravura de su sobrina. La niña les envió el video a su padre y a su tío quienes se encargaron de enviárselo a los demás agentes que se presentaban ante ellos con sus laptop.   
Antes de poder acercarse a la computadora, Nelson tomó del brazo a su hijo y lo llevó lejos de la multitud para poder hablar a solas.   
—Clinton… iré contigo. Déjame ayudar a rescatar a Lorelei. —dijo seriamente Nelson en su idioma nativo.   
La mirada oscura y dura que tenía Clinton en ese momento se aflojó ante la buena intención de su padre:   
—No es una buena idea, papá. —respondió el agente del FBI en la misma lengua materna y con una mirada más cálida.   
Nelson miró profundamente los ojos de su hijo y asintió:   
—Estoy viejo para esto ¿verdad? —dijo tristemente en su lengua mohawk.   
Clinton aflojó más su mirada y tocó el brazo de su padre con afecto.   
—No es eso. Tienes que ir a casa y cuidar a Tali y a mamá. Haz eso por mí. —respondió en su lengua nativa y se permitió sonreírle a su padre.   
Nelson exhaló un largo suspiro y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza a las palabras de su hijo. Tomó de la mano a su nieta y se despidieron de los presentes. Juntos se fueron y dejaron que los expertos trabajaran en el caso. 

Todos los agentes se juntaron en ronda dentro de la casa de Clinton para observar la grabación con interés y atención mientras hacían notas mentales de cada movimiento y expresión que sus ojos captaban. Los cinco agentes fruncieron el ceño y apretaron sus puños cuando vieron que en la grabación el doctor Murphy tomaba del cuello a la joven embarazada:  
—Maldito hijo de puta. —murmuró Crosby con los puños cerrados de la rabia. —Atacar a una mujer embarazada…cobarde… —musitó furioso mordiéndose los labios.   
Sheryll, quien tenía un título en psicología criminal, observaba con atención tratando de captar cada acción lo mejor posible pero no podía evitar sentir personal este caso. Incluso Hana, a pesar de estar callada y atenta, respiraba pesadamente y se imaginaba miles de maneras de matar al hombre. Jess intentaba mantenerse sereno pero obvio que en cuanto vería a ese tipo le dispararía sin pensarlo. Y Clinton, a pesar de estar observando el vídeo y haciendo notas mentales, cuando vio que Cormac Murphy estrangulaba a su esposa   
—Hijo de… Voy a matarlo. —susurró Clinton y apretó sus puños de la rabia para evitar golpear algo.   
—Primero tenemos que encontrarlos. Y después podrás matarlo. —dijo Jess y su intensa mirada azul se posó en sus compañeros. —Hana quiero que bucees en la red, cada perfil de Facebook, Instagram, twitter o lo que sea, cada noticia, cada página en donde aparezca el nombre del doctor Murphy o algún alias que use, quiero que la sepas. Y pon una alerta a nivel nacional de esa patente, en cuanto crucen por algún camino la policía los va a detener.   
—Entendido. Considéralo hecho. —respondió Hana y no perdió el tiempo y se puso a teclear en su laptop.   
—Sheryll... investiga su familia, sus finanzas y negocios secundarios, ese hombre debe tener un lugar secreto y recóndito donde llevará a Lorelei y si no es de él debe ser algún familiar. Averígualo todo. —ordenó sin perder la seriedad en sus palabras.   
—Sí Jess. —respondió la agente Barnes para ponerse a trabajar.   
—Joven agente Crosby verifica los registros telefónicos de Murphy, textos, correos electrónicos, quiero saber con quién se estuvo comunicando y para qué.   
—Entendido jefe. —respondió el joven de ojos azules y comenzó a teclear en su computadora.   
Sheryll levantó su mano para llamar la atención de los demás, había encontrado algo:   
—El doctor Cormac Murphy tuvo cuatro esposas, de las cuales con las dos primeras tuvo dos hijas. Te enviaré las direcciones a tu teléfono. —comentó sin dejar teclear.   
—Perfecto, Clinton y yo empezaremos con sus dos hijas y después con las ex esposas. Algo vamos a encontrar. Ustedes continúen investigando. —ordenó seriamente y compartió una mirada con su cuñado.   
Sheryll observó confundida a su jefe, siempre iba ella con él a las entrevistas debido a sus habilidades con los perfiles psicológicos, pero esta vez Jess se llevaba a Clinton con él, quien siempre se encargaba de investigar las finanzas y registros bancarios de los sospechosos entre otras cosas. Sin embargo comprendió porque su jefe esta vez se iba con Clinton, LaCroix era muy astuto pero la agente Barnes también, esta vez el cuñado de su jefe no podría ser un miembro activo de la investigación ya que la víctima era su esposa. Si los altos mandos veían que el agente Skye utilizaba sus contraseñas para bucear en la red, seguramente los sacarían a todos del caso. Lo mejor era mantenerlo con Jess y que le ayudara en las entrevistas como un miembro pasivo en la investigación.   
En ese momento una camioneta negra se detuvo frente a la residencia Skye y una elegante mujer de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y piel blanca descendió. Isobel Castillo, la jefa de Jess, se había hecho presente, y tocó la puerta para entrar. Los cinco agentes compartieron una mirada entre cómplice y preocupada. Esa mujer tenía el poder para cortarles los recursos aunque por más que así fuera, los cinco estaban decididos a recuperar a Lorelei y continuar la investigación aunque fuera de modo clandestino.   
Isobel entró en la casa y observó el ambiente y a las personas en él, su mirada después se posó en el jefe del escuadrón.   
—Agente LaCroix me gustaría saber porque usted y su equipo dejaron de lado la misión que se les asignó. —dijo cruzada de brazos, intuía la razón por eso se había presentado en el domicilio del agente especial Skye, sería el primer lugar donde el equipo recolectaría pistas para recuperar a la joven esposa del agente.   
Los cinco oficiales del FBI observaron atentamente a la elegante jefa y después a su jefe, quien se acercó a ella para hablar en forma conciliadora.  
—Isobel, la esposa de Clinton ha sido secuestrada, nuestras habilidades son necesarias para recuperarla. No puedo dejar que la policía local se haga cargo cuando se trata de mi familia. Además ella está embarazada, es peligroso que dejarle la investigación a cualquiera cuando podrían hacerle cualquier cosa. —explicó seriamente el agente LaCroix.   
—Lo entiendo Jess, y no me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para tu cuñado pero también para ti. —opinó comprensiva. —Pero sabes muy buen que no puedo dejar que el agente Skye sea participe en esta investigación. Es su esposa, su juicio se verá afectado. Los dejaré investigar el secuestro con la condición de que el agente Skye no participe. —dijo terminantemente Isobel y le dirigió una fuerte mirada al hombre nativo.   
Clinton observó seriamente a la elegante mujer y frunció el ceño, en cuanto fue a hablar su cuñado lo interrumpió.   
—Clinton será un mero espectador, un apoyo que con su experiencia nos puede ayudar. Tienes que entender que es su esposa embarazada a la que se llevaron. No puedo pedirle que se quede en su casa esperando. —comentó firmemente Jess.   
Isobel miró con profundidad a los dos hombres frente a ella, no conocía de forma personal al agente Skye, solo de manera profesional y era excelente en su trabajo, su tasa de éxitos era impecable, se merecía el voto de confianza.   
—Está bien. Confío en ustedes. —dijo finalmente la jefa de los agentes y les dedicó una comprensiva mirada. —Hablaré con los altos mandos y haré que el agente Zidan y la agente Bell se encarguen de la misión que ustedes rechazaron. —comunicó mientras caminaba a la puerta de salida y la abría.   
—Gracias Isobel. —dijo Jess con una sonrisa compresiva.   
—De nada. Encuentren a la chica y háganle saber a ese tipo que nadie se mete con la familia del FBI. —comentó con seguridad antes de subirse a la camioneta negra con la cual había llegado.   
—Así será. —asintió Jess mientras compartía una mirada cómplice con su cuñado.   
La camioneta negra arrancó a toda velocidad y dejó a los cinco agentes solos dentro de la casa de la familia Skye. Jess miró a su cuñado y no necesitó hablarle, ambos se dirigieron al auto del hombre nativo con las direcciones de las dos hijas y cuatro esposas de Cormac Murphy.   
—Manténgannos al tanto de lo que averigüen, quiero saberlo todo. Nos encontraremos en nuestra base cuando volvamos con Clinton. No hace falta decirles que es prioridad alfa. Tenemos que recuperar a Lorelei cueste lo que cueste. —dijo seriamente el agente LaCroix antes de salir por la puerta de la casa de Clinton.   
Crosby, Barnes y Gibson asintieron a las palabras de su jefe, Jess se subió al auto de su cuñado del lado del acompañante y se puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras que Clinton lo imitaba en la acción y después se dedicaba a conducir a toda velocidad con Jess dándole indicaciones, encontrarían a Lorelei y Cormac Murphy viviría un infierno peor que el que Clinton y Lorelei estaban viviendo. 

—Sigue derecho. —ordenó Cormac sin dejar de apuntarle con el revólver a la mujer en que conducía el coche negro.   
La joven, de larga cabellera rubia, podía notar el temblor en sus propias manos pero aun así trataba de mantenerse serena. Estaba asustada y al mismo tiempo furiosa. Pero no podía más que obedecer a ese hombre si quería salir viva y su hijo también.   
— ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó temerosa sin mirar a los ojos al doctor Murphy.   
El medico chistó la lengua y pegó el cañón del arma en el vientre abultado de la joven.   
—Eso no te incumbe. Te llevaré al mejor lugar que has conocido. Con buenas personas como nosotros. —el tono de voz que usó era tan tranquilo y al mismo tiempo orgulloso que Lorelei temió lo peor. —Recuperaré tu honor mi amada Lorelei.   
La pobre mujer miró aterrada al hombre y volvió inmediatamente la mirada a la ruta que transitaba, tan desolada, y alejada de su ciudad, que Lorelei rogaba a Dios que, al menos, apareciera un buen samaritano.   
—Por favor… recapacita. —pidió ella en un tono conciliador. —Esto es una locura… mi esposo tiene contactos en todas las agencias del país, no sólo en el FBI. Él va a encontrarme y tú no las vas a pasar bien. Por favor… déjame ir ahora antes de que sea tarde…  
Un golpe en el tablero del auto hizo que Lorelei saltará en el lugar y evitara cerrar sus ojos del miedo.   
—Esto es lo que he deseado toda mi vida. Tuve que soportar tu huida y desaparición, y cuando supe de ti ya estabas casada con ese monstruo salvaje. —dijo sin dejar de apuntarle al vientre a la joven. —Eres mía Lorelei, tú perteneces a mí. Tu destino es estar a mi lado no junto a ese indio mugroso. —escupió las últimas palabras como si le quemaran en la boca. Odiaba tanto al hombre Mohawk que deseaba fervientemente que lo enfrentara para hacerlo pasar por miles de torturas.   
Lorelei sintió una opresión en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, tuvo miedo por su esposo, por su hijo y por ella. Por más amor que ese hombre horrible le profesara ella sabía que eso no era amor, eso era una enfermiza obsesión. Apretó sus manos sobre el volante pensando una solución para escapar y al menos darle tiempo a Clinton de alcanzarla. Porque él llegaría a buscarla, de eso estaba segura, no importara cuantas horas o días pasaran, Clinton llegaría a rescatarla. En ese momento una idea le surgió, vio que se estaban acercando a un puesto de mando policía y esa sería la chance para escapar, sería arriesgado pero tenía que tomar la ventaja.   
— ¿Por qué no me dejas ser feliz? —preguntó para distraerlo y que no se diera cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.   
Cormac se volteó para verla con confusión y le retiró el arma del abultado vientre.   
—Pero ¿Qué cosas dices amor mío? —inquirió embrollado. —Tú felicidad depende de mí. Tú serás feliz conmigo porque tú naciste para ser mi mujer. —dijo mientras levantaba su mano para acariciar a la joven a su lado.   
—Yo no nací para ser tu mujer. —dijo indignada ya no podía soportar a ese hombre a su lado, la repulsión que le tenía era demasiada. —Mi alma y mi corazón le pertenecen a Clinton y es hora de que lo aceptes maldito demente. —dijo para para pegar un volantazo que desviara el auto y lo haga colisionar contra una banquina.   
El auto comenzó a girar en trompos con Lorelei y el doctor Murphy dentro. Cuando se detuvo ambos estaban heridos levemente. A la joven el sangraba la frente pero la herida era superficial mientras que el golpe que había recibido el doctor Murphy era más profundo en las costillas y en la cabeza.   
Lorelei cerró sus ojos ante el dolor pero llevó sus manos a su vientre y se alivió de no haberse golpeado allí milagrosamente, gracias a que el cinturón de seguridad la había protegido.   
—Clinton. —murmuró al escuchar las sirenas de un auto policial que se acercaba y antes de perder la consciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo, cualquier consejo que quieran compartir siempre es bienvenido. Nos leemos el próximo capítulo, gracias a todos por leer mi historia.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, quería advertirles que puede contener escenas fuertes o inapropiadas, así que lean con cuidado.

Lorelei se removió en su lugar un poco adolorida por el fuerte golpe que se había dado después de haber colisionado el auto de Cormac. No sabía dónde estaba, ni si era de día o de noche, solamente podía sentir como su entorno se movía lentamente y las voces de dos hombres que parecían discutir acaloradamente.   
De repente, el tacto de otra persona sobre su, bello e inmaculado, rostro la hizo recuperar la consciencia, y lo primero que vio fue una sonrisa sardónica del doctor Cormac Murphy, el dueño de ese suave pero desagradable tacto sobre su piel.   
—Fue una buena jugada mi hermosa princesa. Veo que el estar con ese indio no te ha quitado inteligencia. —dijo con astucia. —Pero lamentablemente no fue suficiente. ¿En serio creíste que movería solo? —inquirió mientras enarcaba una ceja en forma sagaz.   
La joven de hermosos orbes esmeraldas le dedicó una horrorizada contemplación al hombre que estaba acariciando su rostro con una devoción que le daba nauseas. En ese instante, se percató de que estaba recostada sobre el asiento trasero de un auto, en las butacas de la parte de adelante del vehículo iba un hombre que no conocía, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, de contextura fuerte y maciza. A su lado el doctor Murphy estaba dado vuelta mirándola con un fuerte deseo.   
— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó confundida mientras se enderezaba en el asiento trasero del coche y se tocaba la frente. Le dolía terriblemente y cuando miró sus dedos vio la sangre seca que brotaba de la herida. Gracias a Dios, o al Creador como decía su amado Clinton, que su bebé estaba sano y salvo.   
—Pasó que tú chocaste mi auto creyendo que eso sería suficiente para que alguien te ayude. Pero mi amigo aquí presente nos venía siguiendo, y antes de que la policía local llegara a ayudarnos, él apareció. Te subimos a este vehículo y ahora vamos rumbo al mejor lugar del mundo. —explicó con una burlona sonrisita. —Tus esfuerzos fueron en vano mi querida. ¿De verdad crees que esto no fue planeado? Al contrario, he pasado muchas horas y días de mi vida planeando rescatarte de ese indio salvaje. —las últimas palabras parecieron quemarle la lengua su expresión cambió drásticamente a una de repugnancia.   
La joven lo observó temerosa pero con mucha rabia en su interior, ese hombre había perdido su cordura, quiso replicar que su esposo no era un salvaje y que era mucho más hombre que él, además que ella no necesitaba ser rescatada, pero se lo guardó por miedo a la reacción de esos dos hombres.   
— ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó evitando la fuerte mirada del médico y enderezándose en la butaca. Su primera reacción fue tocar su abultado vientre y acariciarlo en forma protectora. Se había puesto como meta proteger a su bebé de ese psicópata.   
Al ver esa acción, el secuestrador sonrió con saña y le dedicó una juguetona y astuta sonrisa a la mujer.   
—Te llevaré al lugar al que perteneces. —respondió para darse vuelta y mirar al conductor a su lado. —Acelera John. —ordenó y el hombre a su lado obedeció.   
Lorelei bajó la mirada sin apartar sus manos de su abdomen abultado, se mordió la lengua para no insultar a ese tipo, de hecho la había sacado barata y agradecía que al intentar escapar no la hubiera lastimado. No tenía más opción que esperar a que su esposo la encontrara.

El agente especial Jess LaCroix y su cuñado, el agente especial Clinton Skye, llegaron a una elegante y lujosa casa perteneciente a la hija mayor del doctor Murphy, Alana Murphy, una mujer de treinta y cinco años, tez pálida y ojos azules grisáceos y cabellera castaña y rizada. Al abrir la puerta de su residencia, una niña de siete años y de hermosos bucles castaños, salió a mirar de forma curiosa a los dos hombres que estaban en la entrada de su casa.   
— ¿Señora Alana Murphy? —preguntó Jess con seriedad. Al recibir una confirmación por parte de la mujer se presentó. —Soy el agente especial Jess LaCroix del FBI y este es mi compañero el agente especial Clinton Skye, debemos hablar con usted de su padre, el doctor Cormac Murphy. —explicó lo más claro posible y en un tono amable.   
La mujer de ojos azules observó confundida a los dos hombres de la ley, le pidió a su hija que entrara y la esperara en su habitación. Luego se hizo a un lado para los dos hombres que pasaran a su hogar.   
—Comprendo. Pasen. —comentó y cerró la puerta cuando los dos oficiales entraron a su casa.   
Tanto Jess como Clinton agudizaron la vista para recopilar la más mínima información. Pero no había mucho por ver, salvo que en las fotografías en las paredes o en los muebles de Alana no había ni una del doctor Murphy con ella o su familia.   
— ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi padre? —preguntó Alana y no se vio muy preocupada, más bien parecía que había preguntado por obligación. —Hace cuatro años que no me hablo con él, así que mucho no puedo ayudarlos. —confesó sin mirar a los ojos a los dos oficiales.   
Jess y Clinton compartieron una entendedora mirada y volvieron la vista a la joven que lucía culpable y evitaba mirarlos. No estaba mintiendo, ambos lo sabían con claridad.   
—Señora Murphy… —dijo Jess en un tono comprensivo.   
—Miller, hace siete años que estoy casada. —interrumpió la mujer como si aquel apellido la quemara.   
—Señora Miller. —se corrigió Jess. —Su padre ha secuestrado a la señora Lorelei Gallagher Skye. La esposa de mi compañero aquí presente. Si usted tiene alguna información con respecto a su padre o al secuestro nos será de mucha ayuda. —explicó mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y la mujer.   
El agente especial Skye decidió que era necesario agregar información para tocar el corazón de la mujer de ojos azules:  
—Lorelei está embarazada de treinta semanas, comprenderá lo urgente de la situación. —manifestó y le dedicó una intensa mirada a la señora frente a él.   
Alana Murphy abrió sus ojos de par en par y se tomó el rostro entre sus manos, claramente se la veía muy afectada y no estaba actuando.  
—Lo sabía. —murmuró entre sollozos. —Esto es mi culpa debí haber hecho algo. —dijo visiblemente culpable.   
Clinton y Jess compartieron una mirada cómplice y fue el segundo quien tomó de los hombros a la mujer en un intento por consolarla, Clinton prefirió mantener la distancia, como siempre lo hacía.   
—Por favor cuéntenos qué es lo que usted sabía. Debemos encontrar a Lorelei antes de que su padre le haga daño a ella o al bebé. —pidió Jess con seriedad en sus palabras pero en un tono conciliador.   
La mujer de ojos azules grisáceos se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a caminar nerviosamente por la habitación.   
—Fue hace cuatro años, en un cumpleaños mío, mi padre no dejaba de mirar a Lorelei de una forma… tan repulsiva… parecía que la devoraba con los ojos. Incluso se acercaba a ella y le dedicaba algunas caricias, la pobre chica se veía tan incómoda, pero mi padre le decía que ella era una como una hija para él y lo peor es que los padres de Lorelei lo alentaban. Pobre chica. —narró angustiada con el rostro entre sus manos y visiblemente angustiada e impotente.   
Clinton, al escuchar esas palabras, apretó con fuerza sus mandíbulas y sus puños visiblemente indignado y molesto. Entonces Jess lo miró con ímpetu; esa mirada quería decir que se controlara o lo sacarían del caso.   
—Cuando increpé a mi padre porque claramente yo también me había incomodado, él me lo negó rotundamente pero un día tomó confianza y me dijo que la amaba con locura. Que la haría su quinta y definitiva esposa porque ella había nacido para él. —Alana continuó con su relato con repugnancia y dolor. —Lo eché de mi casa y le dije que era un perverso que no se atreviera a hacerle daño a Lorelei. No lo he vuelto a ver después de esa discusión y para mí es mejor así, un hombre como él puede hacerle daño a mi hija. Por eso me mantengo alejada, además, siento aversión y repulsión por ese hombre. Todo el amor que sentía por mi padre desapareció el día que me confesó sus oscuros deseos —manifestó entre sollozos y visiblemente culpable.   
Clinton y Jess volvieron a cruzar sus miradas comprensivas y fue el primero quien habló con su característica tranquilidad pero sin poder obviar el toque de rabia y de indignación:   
— ¿Nunca se te ocurrió contarle a alguien? Pudiste haberle evitado a Lorelei todo el sufrimiento que ha atravesado. Él intentó violarla hace tres años y ella tuvo que huir de su ciudad natal porque tu padre no paraba de perseguirla y acosarla. —dijo exaltado por la situación tan indignante para su esposa. Además los recuerdos del estado vulnerable en que había conocido a la joven se hicieron presentes. —Si hubieras hablado con alguien nos hubiéramos evitado este problema. —concluyó visiblemente molesto y con el ceño fruncido.   
El agente LaCroix caminó los escasos centímetros que lo separaban de su cuñado para tomarlo de los hombros mientras que la hija del doctor Murphy se desmoronaba al saber que su padre había abusado de su amiga de la infancia.   
—Agente Skye entiendo su situación pero recuerde su lugar. —le dijo Jess con una intensa mirada que Clinton comprendió al instante. Por eso respiró profundamente para serenarse.   
—Sí, lo sé. —respondió Clinton recuperando la calma pero entonces los ojos azules de Alana Murphy chocaron contra los suyos. La mujer se acercó para tomarlo suavemente del brazo ante la atenta mirada del agente especial LaCroix.   
—Lo siento tanto. ¿Usted es el esposo de Lorelei? —preguntó en un tono conciliador al hombre nativo que la miraba con seriedad.   
—Así es. Yo soy su esposo. —respondió Clinton ya más calmado.   
La mujer observó con atención al oficial frente a ella, pudo ver en sus ojos la preocupación y la rabia que sentía, pero también el amor incondicional que demostraba por su antigua amiga.   
—Por favor encuéntrenla. —pidió Alana en un tono desesperado. —No me importa lo que suceda con ese hombre, él ya no es mi padre. —manifestó angustiada.   
En ese momento fue el agente LaCroix quien tomó la palabra:  
—Señora Miller es imperativo que usted hable con su padre y trate de averiguar en donde se encuentra. En este mismo momento mis agentes están allanando su casa, su consultorio y demás propiedades en busca de Lorelei pero no creo que la encuentren allí. ¿Tiene él algún otro lugar secreto, del que nadie sepa, en donde podamos buscar? —preguntó Jess estudiando con la mirada a la mujer.   
Alana Murphy pensó bien la respuesta antes de hablar, intentó rememorar cada lugar a donde había ido con su padre pero no había mucho. Murphy siempre había sabido cubrir su rastro hasta de su familia.   
—Su vida siempre fue el consultorio y sus pacientes. Pero cuando era pequeña solía llevarme al campo, a la casa de mi abuela, aunque la demolieron hace unos años atrás cuando ella murió. —respondió Alana pensativa.   
—Si llega a hablar con él o recuerda algo más llámeme. —dijo Jess para darle a la mujer su tarjeta personal con sus datos.   
—Lo llamaré, si sé de algo más. —respondió la mujer de ojos azules visiblemente afectada pero con seguridad en sus palabras.   
Jess asintió con un leve movimiento de su cabeza y se dirigió a la salida, Clinton lo imitó en la acción pero antes de irse Alana lo volvió a tomar del brazo en forma conciliadora.   
—De verdad lo siento tanto agente especial Skye, quise hacer algo pero… a pesar del asco y el odio que le tengo a ese hombre… sigue siendo mi padre. Espero que usted me entienda. —dijo claramente afligida y con culpabilidad en sus palabras.   
Clinton miró a los ojos a la mujer y le dedicó una amable mirada, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, el culpable era Cormac Murphy y lo haría pagar.   
—No se preocupe señora Miller, encontraré a mi esposa, eso se lo aseguro. —respondió el experimentado francotirador antes de salir de la casa en compañía de su cuñado. 

Clinton y Jess subieron al auto del primero en busca de la segunda hija del doctor Murphy para entrevistarla, pero, sacando conclusiones apresuradas, ninguno de los dos creyó que esa joven podría decirles algo fructífero. Al parecer el médico había sabido como ocultar sus pasos y sus verdaderas intenciones de las personas que lo conocían.   
El agente especial LaCroix miró de reojo a su cuñado, conducía de prisa y con la mirada enfocada en el camino, pensó en regañarlo por haber perdido el control con la señora Miller pero decidió no hacerlo. Él comprendía por lo que estaba pasando Clinton, él mismo lo había pasado cuando Tali había sido secuestrada por los oficiales de Inmigración y él que había estado a su lado conteniéndolo y moviendo cielo y tierra fue Clinton. Incluso, cuando Jess había perdido el control y había golpeado a un oficial, su cuñado lo había tranquilizado. Al recordar todo esto, simplemente no podía regañarlo o sacarlo del caso.   
En ese instante el teléfono de Jess comenzó a sonar, la agente especial Sheryll Barnes lo llamaba:   
—Jess no encontramos nada en los allanamientos de las propiedades del doctor Murphy pero seguimos buscando. Ese tipo debe tener algún lugar oculto y vamos a encontrarlo. Hana sigue buceando en la red. —la agente Barnes se detuvo y tomó el aire antes de seguir hablando. — ¿Qué te parece si Crosby y yo vamos a entrevistar a las esposas de Murphy para ayudarlos a ti y a Clinton? Hana no tiene problema en quedarse hackeando lo servidores en busca de pistas. —explicó Sheryll un poco inquieta.   
—De acuerdo, vayan. Manténganme al tanto de todo. —respondió el líder del equipo mirando de reojo a su cuñado.   
—Gracias Jess. Te mantendremos al tanto. Y algo más… la secretaria del doctor Murphy está desaparecida. —manifestó Sheryll en un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación.   
El agente especial LaCroix tragó saliva y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza por más que Sheryll no pudiera verlo.   
—Comprendo. Continúen buscando. —ordenó gravemente.   
—Entendido. —respondió Sheryll a través del teléfono y colgó la llamada.   
El líder del equipo se dio media vuelta en el asiento del acompañante del auto para hablar con su cuñado. Quien no lo miró pero escuchó atentamente.   
—No han encontrado nada, Sheryll y Kenny van a entrevistar a las ex esposas de Murphy para ayudarnos y Hana está hackeando los servidores y revisando los dispositivos que encontraron del doctor en sus propiedades…y… algo más… —Jess se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. —La secretaria de Murphy está desaparecida. —dijo en un tono sombrío.   
Clinton miró fijamente a su cuñado y volvió, rápidamente, la vista al camino:   
—Ella debe saber algo. Si desapareció al mismo tiempo que secuestraron a mi esposa, ella está implicada. —opinó el agente Skye mientras su cabeza trabajaba a mil.   
—Sí, por eso es necesario que la encontremos. —opinó Jess en un tono pensativo. —Pero ahora concentrémonos en la segunda hija de Murphy, su nombre es Erin Murphy.   
—Sí. —respondió Clinton acelerando el auto para así perder la menor cantidad de tiempo posible. 

Ambos agentes del FBI llegaron a una humilde vivienda urbana moderna, recientemente reformada, en un barrio residencial, en donde vivía la hija menor del doctor Murphy. Erin Murphy era una joven de cabellera larga, ondulada y castaña con reflejos rubios, sus ojos azules parecían el cielo cuando está despejado y su piel blanca. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a los dos agentes y frunció confundida el ceño, no entendía que hacía el FBI en su casa.   
—Buenos días somos el agente especial Jess LaCroix. —se presentó Jess en un tono cordial. —Y este es mi compañero el agente especial Clinton Skye, estamos aquí para hablarle de su padre el doctor Murphy. ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó amablemente para poder ganarse la confianza de la mujer frente a él.   
La joven observó con interés a los dos hombres finalmente se hizo a un lado y los dejó pasar. Cuando entraron a la casa, Jess y Clinton observaron con atención el lugar, era cómodo y acogedor, y también humilde. Se sorprendieron de ver allí a un hombre afroamericano, de unos treinta y cinco años, alto, quizás 1,90 supuso Clinton, vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Quien miró confuso a los dos hombres.   
—Amor ¿Quiénes son estas personas? —preguntó embrollado al ver a los dos agentes y tomando su lugar junto a la joven. Al parecer ese hombre era el novio o el esposo de la segunda hija el médico supusieron Clinton y Jess.   
—Son del FBI, vienen a hablar de mi padre. —respondió ella en tono conciliador mientras le dedicaba una cariñosa sonrisa.   
El hombre observó más embrollado a los dos oficiales y después a la mujer de ojos azules y su mirada se ablandó.   
— ¿Acaso no saben qué hace años que no te hablas con él? —preguntó contrariado a su novia.   
Erin bajó su mirada un poco apenada y sus mejillas blancas se tornaron rojas, ni Clinton ni Jess supieron porque había reaccionado así.   
—Supongo que no. —respondió ella. Y entonces miró a los dos oficiales un poco avergonzada. —Hace dos años que mi padre y yo cortamos lazos, cuando supo de mi relación con Jacob, jamás pudo aceptarlo. Mi padre es un hombre que congenia con las ideologías de los supremacistas blancos, así que me hizo elegir entre mi amado y él. Por supuesto salió perdiendo. —comentó mirando al hombre a su lado y enlazando sus dedos con los de él.   
Clinton y Jess cruzaron miradas cómplices entre sí y el primero sintió el dolor de la mujer frente a él en carne propia. Recordó aquella reunión con los padres de Lorelei y lo mal que lo habían tratado por ser nativo americano, incluso lo habían insultado y amenazado con matarlo. Al igual que el doctor Murphy, habían hecho elegir a Lorelei entre él y su familia. Por supuesto habían salido perdiendo, Lorelei lo amaba con ciega devoción. La grave voz de su cuñado lo sacó de sus pensamientos.   
—Señorita Murphy es imperativo que nos diga lo que sabe sobre su padre. Si la ha llamado recientemente o ha intentado contactarla. Es urgente encontrarlo. —explicó Jess con gravedad en sus palabras.   
La joven frunció el ceño embrollada al no entender que podrían llegar a querer esos oficiales del FBI con su progenitor.   
—Pero… no entiendo que tiene que ver mi padre con el FBI. —comentó ella confundida mientras compartía una mirada con su pareja.   
Clinton respiró con fuerza y tomó la palabra, no tenía ganas de perder tiempo:   
—Su padre ha secuestrado a mi esposa, Lorelei Skye, usted la conoce como Lorelei Gallagher. Se la llevó está mañana, es urgente encontrarlos, mi esposa está embarazada de treinta semanas, imagino que entiende la gravedad de la situación. —dijo el agente Skye con tanta seriedad que hizo retroceder a la joven frente a él. Se lo veía furioso e imponente.   
Erin Murphy se tomó el rostro entre sus manos mientras el hombre afroamericano a su lado la consolaba.   
— ¿Mi padre hizo qué? —preguntó confusa y observando a los dos oficiales frente a ella. — ¿Se llevó a Lorelei? —cuestionó asombrada y sin comprender porque su progenitor haría algo así.   
—Su padre ha estado acosando a Lorelei desde hace un tiempo. Aprovechó que mi compañero aquí presente tuvo una misión para atacarla esta mañana y llevársela a punta de pistola. Necesitamos saber señorita ¿Su padre la ha contactado recientemente? —cuestionó Jess observando fijamente a la joven y estudiando cada movimiento y cada palabra.   
—No, mi padre no me ha hablado en estos dos años, no sería yo la primera opción para él. —comentó tristemente. —Él me dijo que yo estaba muerta, que ya no tenía una hija. Así que agentes… dudo mucho que mi progenitor me llame a mí si necesita ayuda. —opinó visiblemente afectada y abrazándose a su pareja en busca de apoyo.   
Clinton y Jess se miraron cómplices entre sí, había sido una pérdida de tiempo.   
—Le dejaré mi tarjeta para que me llame si sabe algo. ¿Hay alguna propiedad o lugar a donde su padre iría para sentirse seguro? ¿Alguna posesión que no esté declarada? —preguntó LaCroix con interés.   
—No, la vida de mi padre siempre fueron sus pacientes. Si no estaba en el consultorio estaba en la casa de sus enfermos. Ahora entiendo porque le gustaba tanto pasar tu tiempo en la casa de los Gallagher. —comentó con un toque de ironía. —Pero si sé de algo seré la primera en llamarlo agente especial LaCroix. —dijo seriamente y con seguridad en sus palabras.   
—Esperaré su llamado. —respondió Jess en un tono conciliador. Clinton permanecía en silencio.   
—No entiendo como no me di cuenta. ¿Qué puede querer mi padre con Lorelei? —preguntó embrollada y preocupada por la joven que alguna vez había compartido momentos de alegría con ella.   
El agente especial Skye interrumpió a la joven de ojos azules mirándola solemnemente:   
—Su padre tiene una enfermiza obsesión con mi esposa. Y no va a detenerse hasta que ella acepte sus sentimientos. ¿Comprende la gravedad de la situación si no los encontramos a tiempo? —preguntó gravemente Clinton. —Podría hacerle cualquier cosa… —no terminó la frase porque no quería ni pensar en lo que Cormac Murphy le haría a Lorelei sí ella se resistía a sus oscuros deseos.   
—Lo siento tanto. Recuerdo a Lorelei de cuando éramos niñas y jugábamos juntas. Lamento mucho que estén pasando por esto por culpa de mi padre. Espero que la encuentre sana y salva. —dijo verdaderamente apenada.   
—Yo también lo espero. —respondió Clinton para luego abrir la puerta y retirarse del lugar.   
—Hasta pronto señorita. —saludó Jess y siguió los pasos de su cuñado que se veía molesto e inquieto.   
El agente especial Skye subió a su auto con rapidez, seguido del agente especial LaCroix, quien lo observaba en silencio, se lo veía tan indignado y enojado a la vez pero también culpable. Antes de que Clinton pudiera poner el coche en marcha, Jess creyó conveniente decir unas palabras para reanimar a su amigo:   
—Esto no se ha terminado hermano. La encontraremos. —trató de animarlo con un leve toque de cariño.  
Clinton levantó la cabeza para observar intensamente a su amigo de toda la vida.   
—Lo sé hermano. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que si me hubiera quedado en casa. Esto no hubiera pasado. —comentó en un tono culpable.   
—No digas eso. El único culpable es Murphy. Quizás si tú hubieras estado en tu casa las cosas pudieron haber salido peor o mejor, pero nunca lo sabrás. —trató de tranquilizarlo mientras apretaba su hombro. —Regresemos, seguramente nuestros compañeros tienen buenas noticias.   
Clinton observó a su cuñado y asintió a las palabras que había dicho. De nada serviría culparse en este momento, tenía que tener la cabeza fría para poder encontrar a su esposa y a su hijo nonato. 

Los cinco agentes del FBI se reunieron en su base de operaciones y dejaron de lado la residencia Skye. Se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda y expusieron sus hallazgos en las pantallas grandes que tenían mientras bebían café para recuperar fuerzas.   
Los primeros en hablar fueron Jess y Clinton. Claramente no habían hecho muchos avances con las hijas del médico. El psicópata había sabido cubrir sus huellas de su familia así que nadie pudo sospechar ni prever sus acciones. Sheryll y Kenny fueron los siguientes en exponer sus hallazgos, aunque estuvieron en la misma situación que los dos primeros agentes. De las cuatro esposas del doctor Murphy solo habían encontrado a tres, la primera se llamaba Anna y era nativa de Irlanda y madre de Alana. No había podido orientarlos mucho, ella había cortado sus lazos con el médico y le guardaba un profundo rencor por haber sido un pésimo marido y un pésimo padre. Según ella, la vida del médico eran sus pacientes y trataba de aparentar algo que no era. La segunda esposa y madre Erin se llamaba Brianna también originaria de Irlanda como todas las esposas del médico, les había dicho que después del divorcio ella se había mudado lejos del hombre, que le parecía un tipo raro que se ocultaba detrás de esa apariencia de mojigato y que nunca había logrado satisfacerla sexualmente, por eso lo había dejado. Además de haber discutido acaloradamente con él, dos años atrás cuando su hija había decidido vivir en pareja con su novio afroamericano. El hombre, que siempre había dado esa imagen de puritano, había estallado en rabia y cólera con ella y con su hija para finalmente desaparecer.   
La tercera esposa no pudieron localizarla ya que había vuelto a Irlanda a visitar a sus parientes y no parecía querer volver pronto, ya que al no tener hijos con Murphy nada la ataba; pero la cuarta esposa, llamada Fiona era otro cantar ya que era joven, demasiado joven para el doctor Murphy, tenía treinta y un años, igual que Lorelei. Tenía su cabello rubio dorado y sus ojos verdes, aunque no verde esmeraldas como la esposa de Clinton, y también tenía ascendencia irlandesa. Era tan parecida a Lorelei que incluso tenían la misma profesión, la docencia. Ella sí había sido un encuentro fructífero para los agentes del FBI. Para Sheryll, la experta en psicología criminal, claramente esta mujer era una proyección de Lorelei para Cormac Murphy. Fiona les había contado a los agentes que el médico había sido un encanto con ella los primeros meses, pero después había mostrado su verdadero ser. Ya no la llamada Fiona sino Lorelei, y le reclamaba cosas que Fiona no comprendía, se había vuelto violento y no le permitía salir con sus amigas porque no eran de pureza blanca; incluso la encerraba en su propia casa para que Fiona no saliera.   
La mujer de orbes verdes se había sincerado tanto con los agentes Barnes y Crosby que incluso les había contado que durante sus encuentros íntimos, Murphy era violento con ella llegando a estrangularla, reclamándole por haberlo dejado por un hombre nativo, cosa que la mujer no comprendía ya que en sus amistades o conocidos no había ningún nativo. Fiona tuvo tanto miedo que huyó y pidió el divorcio. Había acordado con el médico no denunciarlo sí él nunca volvía a contactarla, cosa que el médico cumplió para no ver manchada su estirpe.   
—Se volvió descuidado. —opinó el agente LaCroix mientras sonreía de forma astuta y compartía una mirada con sus colegas, especialmente con Clinton quien permanecía serio e inmutable.   
—Así es. Ya no cubre sus pasos como antes, eso es una ventaja. Estoy segura que lo atraparemos. —manifestó Sheryll con una sagaz mirada que compartió con sus amigos.   
—Y aún hay más. —los interrumpió Hana con una orgullosa contemplación por sus hallazgos. —Prepárense porque este psicópata no cubrió tan bien sus rastros como cree. —dijo con una sonrisa jactanciosa.   
Los cuatro agentes miraron atentamente a su compañera y comenzaron a tomar notas mentales y en papel mientras la agente especial Gibson hablaba.   
—Buceando en la red y hackeando servidores encontré su nombre asociado a una secta supremacista blanca llamada Sion. Estos tipos creen que los blancos son superiores a todas las demás etnias, y que, por lo tanto, las personas blancas deben dominar a los demás. —explicó mientras mostraba las imágenes de la secta que había recolectado en la red. —No será una sorpresa para ustedes lo que voy a contar a continuación: Sion fue fundada por el doctor Murphy, él es su líder espiritual y el FBI cree que él es el responsable de algunos ataques terroristas a mezquitas, sinagogas y… reservas nativas. —lo último Hana lo dijo con cuidado y mirando con atención a su compañero nativo quien se enderezó y frunció el ceño en su lugar al saber lo último.   
— ¿El FBI ha iniciado una investigación? —preguntó Sheryll con interés y observando los archivos que su colega presentaba.   
—Sí, pero no me han dicho nada al respecto. Por lo que sé tienen a una agente encubierta para recolectar pruebas en contra de Murphy pero no me han querido decir nada más. Hace meses que ella no se reporta y sus superiores creen que es por miedo a arruinar la misión. —explicó Hana mientras su mirada se paseaba entre sus compañeros.   
— ¿Sabes el nombre de la agente infiltrada? —preguntó Crosby mientras recolectaba los datos.   
—No. No me lo han dicho. —respondió la agente especial Gibson.   
— ¿Cómo descubriste todo esto? —preguntó Clinton interesado.   
—Todo fue gracias a los registros bancarios que encontró Sheryll y a los registros telefónicos que descubrió Kenny. Había muchas cosas que no concordaban con el perfil de médico bueno y santo del doctor Murphy, como que la mitad de su dinero fuera a una asociación civil de la cual no había información. Buceando más en la red y en sitios oscuros encontré los discursos del doctor Murphy y a sus seguidores que no tuvieron mejor idea que grabarlo y subirlo a sus páginas de pureza blanca en forma propagandística. Hombres que creen en términos como el “genocidio blanco” o el “despojo blanco” y llaman a un “renacimiento estadounidense”. —respondió Hana con un leve tono de asco en sus palabras, esos hombres le repugnaban.   
—Entonces es probable que tenga a Lorelei en la base de operaciones de su secta. —opinó Crosby atando cabos sueltos.   
—No es probable, es seguro que la tiene allí. Miren este vídeo de hace seis semanas atrás. —dijo la joven agente y reprodujo un vídeo en donde el doctor Murphy exhortaba a sus seguidores a rescatar a una desgraciada y hermosa joven mujer blanca presa de un indígena salvaje. La llamaba la pobre cautiva blanca. Sus seguidores se agitaban y apoyaban al médico. El vídeo culminaba con Murphy diciendo que debían rescatar y purificar a la pobre cautiva del demonio aborigen.   
—Maldito hijo de puta. —murmuró Clinton apretando sus puños de la ira y pegando un puñetazo en la mesa. Sus compañeros lo observaron asombrados pero finalmente aflojaron la mirada comprendiendo la situación. Murphy no sólo se había llevado lo que más amaba sino que también se mofaba de él y de su apreciada cultura. Tenía todo el derecho a estar furioso.   
—Entonces, ya sabemos dónde tiene a Lorelei. —manifestó Jess mirando a la más joven de sus agentes.   
—No aún. —interrumpió Hana cabizbaja, la expresión de su compañero mohawk le daba pena. —He intentado localizar la base de la secta pero me ha sido difícil. Al parecer es un secreto que sólo sus integrantes conocen. Necesito más tiempo. —dijo la agente Gibson. —Voy a crear un perfil falso y a interactuar con esos locos. Creo que es lo mejor porque he estado buceando y la localización es secreta.   
—Hazlo Hana. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Comparte la información con nosotros y te ayudaremos. —ordenó Jess mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos.   
Entonces el más joven de los hombres presentes levantó la mano para hablar:  
—Tengo una idea. Yo puedo infiltrarme en esa secta y…  
—No, no puedes. —Clinton lo interrumpió rápidamente y no lo dejó terminar. —Murphy nos ha estado siguiendo durante semanas estoy seguro que sabe quién eres. Es peligroso para ti y para Lorelei. —manifestó gravemente.   
—Concuerdo con Clinton. —opinó Jess observando a los dos hombres frente a él con mucha seriedad. —Él sabe quiénes somos, el perfil falso de Hana es nuestra mejor oportunidad. —juzgó pensativo pero no pudo terminar porque la más joven el grupo volvió a tomar la palabra:  
—Y algo más. —interrumpió Hana y se ganó la mirada atenta de sus colegas. —Tus suegros, Clinton, y el hermano menor de Lorelei… Jonathan, ellos estuvieron en los videos anteriores a este. Creo que, quizás, sepan algo. —comentó seriamente.   
Los cuatro agentes miraron asombrados y confundidos a Hana, y fue Clinton quien frunció el ceño; ¿Qué padre en su sano juicio haría pasar a su hija por semejante tormento? El agente especial Skye se puso de pie rápidamente y miró a su amigo de toda la vida.   
—Vamos a entrevistarlos. Ellos deben saber algo. —dijo seriamente, la primera vez que los había visto había guardado la compostura por amor a su esposa pero ahora no sería tan amable con sus suegros y cuñado, sólo esperaba que también estuvieran los hermanos mayores de Lorelei, Connor y Andrea, ya que eran los únicos, además de Lorelei, que tenían cerebro, empatía y entendimiento en esa familia.   
El agente especial LaCroix se levantó de su asiento y acompañó a su amigo y cuñado, antes de irse del lugar les dejó a sus colegas las siguientes órdenes:   
—Ayuden a Hana y sigan investigando. Tenemos que descubrir donde está ubicada Sion, Clinton y yo iremos a ver a los padres de Lorelei. Seguramente ellos saben algo. —dijo para luego salir por la puerta de lugar.   
Ambos agentes dejaron a sus compañeros para embarcarse rumbo a la residencia de los Gallagher en busca de información. 

El auto en el que Lorelei estaba encerrada llegó a destino, la joven, de sedosa y larga cabellera rubia, se asombró cuando vio por la ventanilla del auto que se trataba de una enorme y espaciosa granja perdida en el medio de la nada. Incluso se habían metido en un terreno lleno de árboles y arbustos, lejos de la civilización.   
El hombre junto a Murphy, llamado John, le abrió la puerta trasera del auto y le indicó que bajara del vehículo con cuidado, Lorelei lo miró con desconfianza y recelo pero no pudo responderle nada porque el médico volvió a apuntarle con la pistola.   
—Baja del auto amada mía. No fue un pedido. —dijo con un sonrisita irónica en sus labios.   
La joven, orbes esmeraldas, comenzó a temblar del miedo y llevó sus manos a su vientre, en un intento por proteger a su hijo. Muchas opciones no le quedaban, si quería sobrevivir, así que bajó del auto y miró su entorno con confusión.   
— ¿Dónde estamos? —se atrevió a preguntar en un tono suave y temeroso.   
—En Sion. El lugar al cual perteneces amada mía. Camina. —respondió Cormac Murphy al mismo tiempo que tomaba del brazo a la joven y la tironeaba con violencia para que caminara.   
Lorelei obedeció, otra elección no tenía si quería resistir hasta que Clinton llegara por ella. Porque ella estaba segura que su esposo jamás la abandonaría y en menos de lo que ella pensaba llegaría con todo su escuadrón o solo a buscarla.   
La joven de ojos verdes esmeraldas observó el lugar, todo era tan distinto, las personas trabajaban la tierra y los animales, había animales de granja y muchas plantaciones. El lugar era enorme y espacioso. Sin embargo, las personas compartían todos los mismos rasgos físicos, su tez blanca y sus ojos claros, y el cabello rubio, pelirrojo o castaño. Cuando vieron que su líder llegaba, en compañía de Lorelei y el otro hombre, comenzaron a vitorear alegremente. Lorelei no entendía que estaba pasando y observaba todo con asombro y confusión.   
— ¡La ha rescatado! —exclamo una mujer y comenzó a aplaudir alegremente.   
— ¡Alabado sea Dios por bendecir a nuestro líder! —exclamó otra señora y acompañó en el aplauso a los demás.   
—Bienvenida hermana. —le dijo una jovencita de bellos ojos azules a Lorelei.   
— ¡Qué horror! Está embarazada. —gritó espeluznada una mujer. —Seguramente es del salvaje que la tenía cautiva. —dijo con asco en sus palabras.   
Lorelei miraba todo con confusión y horror, le parecía un circo de fenómenos que no comprendían la gravedad de la situación. Al escuchar la última frase Cormac tomó de la cintura a Lorelei y la pegó a su cuerpo, la pobre mujer tuvo que reprimir las arcadas al estar tan cerca de ese hombre asqueroso.   
—Amigos míos… tranquilos. Ya encontraremos una solución a este problema. —dijo y señaló el vientre abultado de la joven de ojos esmeraldas. —Ahora dejemos que mi hermosa amada descanse. Ha sido un viaje largo y está cansada.   
Las personas aplaudieron a su líder y lo alabaron como si fuera un dios. Al mismo tiempo un joven de mediana estatura, cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules grisáceos se acercó a ellos. Era corpulento y tenía una burlona sonrisa en sus labios. Al verlo Lorelei abrió con sorpresa sus ojos:   
—Bienvenida hermanita. Te mostraré tu nueva habitación. —la saludó sin perder su satírica expresión.   
—Jonathan… —lo nombró la joven asombrada, era su hermano menor. Él que junto con sus padres la había echado cuando supo que se casaría con Clinton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a todos los que han pasado por aquí, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Siempre que quieran decirme algo, no duden en contactarse conmigo. 
> 
> Saludos, hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 6

Lorelei miraba todo con confusión y horror, le parecía un circo de fenómenos que no comprendían la gravedad de su situación, ella había sido raptada no salvada. Al escuchar la última frase Cormac tomó de la cintura a Lorelei y la pegó a su cuerpo, la pobre mujer tuvo que reprimir las arcadas al estar tan cerca de ese hombre asqueroso.   
—Amigos míos… tranquilos. Ya encontraremos una solución a este problema. —dijo y señaló el vientre abultado de la joven de ojos esmeraldas. —Ahora dejemos que mi hermosa amada descanse. Ha sido un viaje largo y está cansada.   
Las personas aplaudieron a su líder y lo alabaron como si fuera un dios. Al mismo tiempo un joven de mediana estatura, cabello rubio rizado y ojos azules grisáceos se acercó a ellos. Era corpulento y tenía una burlona sonrisa en sus labios. Al verlo Lorelei abrió con sorpresa sus ojos:   
—Bienvenida hermanita. Te mostraré tu nueva habitación. —la saludó sin perder su satírica expresión.   
—Jonathan… —lo nombró la joven asombrada, era su hermano menor. Él que junto con sus padres la había echado cuando supo que se casaría con Clinton.   
Jonathan Gallagher acortó la distancia entre él y su hermana:   
—Estás gorda. —se burló de ella. —No puedo creer que te dejaras embarazar por esa bestia. —dijo con asco.   
La expresión y la mirada de Lorelei cambiaron drásticamente al ver allí a su hermano menor. Frunció el ceño enojada y comenzó a respirar pesadamente. No podía entender cómo su sangre la había traicionado de esa manera:   
—Eres un idiota Jonathan. —manifestó furiosa. — ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto a tu propia hermana y a tu propio sobrino? —preguntó furiosa y zafándose del agarre del médico.  
Su hermano enarcó una rubia ceja y la miró con repulsión:   
—Esa cosa que llevas en tu vientre no es mi sobrino y tú dejaste de ser mi hermana cuando elegiste a ese salvaje antes que a tu familia. —dijo con desdén. —Camina, te llevaré a tu habitación. —dijo para agarrarla violentamente del brazo pero Lorelei comenzó a luchar, las palabras de su hermano la encendieron en rabia e ira. Ya no soportaba que insultaran a su esposo ni a su hijo.   
—Clinton no es un salvaje, es mucho más hombre que tú y este individuo aquí presente. —exclamó mientras se zafaba del agarre de su hermano. —Ustedes son los bárbaros. Y tu Jonathan eres un traidor. —dijo con odio en sus palabras y con una iracunda mirada.   
El joven de ojos azules y cabellera rubia levantó la mano para abofetear a su hermana pero Cormac lo detuvo.   
—Jonathan no. —exclamó seriamente. — ¿no te das cuenta que tu hermana está cansada? No sabe lo que dice. Aquel demonio debe haberle hechizado. —dijo en tono conciliador.   
Lorelei dio un paso hacia atrás cuando vio que el doctor Murphy se acercaba a ella, cuando fue a acariciarle el rostro ella se hizo a un lado; evitando todo contacto con ese hombre manipulador. Eso enfureció al médico, quien clavó sus dedos, como si fueran garras, en la blanca piel del brazo de la joven, de ojos verdes esmeraldas, logrando que ella soltara un quejido de dolor:   
—Cuándo tu salvaje te acaricia no lo rechazas, maldita perra. —susurró a su oído y eso provocó arcadas en Lorelei, el tenerlo tan cerca le daba nauseas.   
—Eso es porque lo amo. Amo a Clinton con toda mi alma. Tú nunca lo entenderías. Porque tú no sabes lo que es el amor. —respondió ella mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas de la rabia. Estaba cansada de oír los insultos y ser una mera espectadora.  
El agarre en el brazo de la joven embarazada se hizo más fuerte y los moretones comenzaron a hacerse visibles en su inmaculada piel. Lorelei gimió de dolor pero no bajó la mirada de rabia y de odio.   
—Eso es verdad. No puedo comprender como amas a una criatura tan repulsiva como ese demonio salvaje. —dijo Cormac con celos y rabia en su voz. No podía tolerar que ella estuviera tan enamorada de ese indio.   
Lorelei no lo soportó más y escupió con odio y desdén el rostro de Murphy. Los presentes, que veían la escena con ojos bien atentos, se quedaron boquiabiertos ante esa reacción.   
—El repulsivo aquí eres tú, mi esposo es maravilloso y tú eres repugnante. —dijo la joven con una potente mirada que hizo latir más fuerte el corazón de Cormac.   
Un fuerte golpe impacto en, el bello e inmaculado, rostro de Lorelei y la fuerza del golpe la hizo girar el rostro hacia un costado. La joven embarazada se llevó la mano a su mejilla roja a causa de un puñetazo que había recibido en su cara. El autor de ese acto salvaje y violento había sido el médico, no había podido contenerse ante las fuertes declaraciones de la hermosa mujer.   
—Jonathan lleva a tu hermana a su habitación. Claramente necesita descansar para acomodar sus ideas. —ordenó Murphy entonces miró a Lorelei. —Aprenderás a amarme Lorelei y a respetarme. No importa lo que tenga que hacer.   
La joven de largo cabello rubio miró con cólera a ese hombre, el miedo que le tenía se había transformado en rabia al escuchar tantos insultos hacia su esposo y hacia su futuro hijo sin embargo no respondió, no sabía si volvería a golpearla y ella debía cuidar a su bebé de ese maniático hasta que llegara Clinton. Sólo pudo seguir a su hermano hasta la supuesta habitación que la llevaría mientras rogaba al Creador por su seguridad y la de su niño. 

Clinton estacionó el auto frente a la residencia de sus suegros y sintió un mal presentimiento en su pecho. La última vez las cosas no habían salido bien. Él y Lorelei habían llegado con la feliz noticia de que iban a casarse, pero para los padres de Lorelei eso no era un motivo para celebrar ya que su, hermosa y pura, hija iba a casarse con un nativo, un ser ligado al demonio y la impureza, según ellos y sus vanas creencias.   
Lorelei había dicho y hecho de todo para que sus padres pudieran comprender su amor y devoción por Clinton y viceversa, ya que el hombre de penetrante mirada oscura también la amaba con ciega devoción y era capaz de cualquier cosa por ella. Pero todo lo que recibió la feliz pareja fue rechazo y odio por medio de los padres de Lorelei y su hermano menor, Jonathan. Andrea y Connor, para variar, no estaban en el país en ese momento. Aunque después discutieron acaloradamente con sus padres por el mal comportamiento que tuvieron.   
Clinton recordó la amenaza de Donald Gallagher y su hijo Jonathan, si él volvía a su casa le dispararían hasta matarlo. Pero Clinton no tenía tiempo para pequeñeces, más cuando su esposa estaba en peligro.   
La puerta de la residencia se abrió y Clinton y su hermano en la ley vieron a una mujer de unos sesenta años, cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran verdes pero no tenían la particular pigmentación de su hija Lorelei. Cuando vio a su yerno acompañado de un señor alto, de ojos claros, ambos uniformados y armados, supo que algo no estaba bien. Sin embargo frunció el ceño y miró desconfiada a los dos hombres en su puerta.   
— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bridget Gallagher con desdén, la madre de la esposa de Clinton. Al agente especial Skye esa mirada de odio no le producía nada en su persona, así que habló sin tapujos.   
—Tenemos que hablar señora Gallagher, es por Lorelei. —respondió seriamente el agente Skye y su mirada fue tan intensa que tocó el corazón de su suegra. Quien se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a los dos oficiales. —Él es el agente especial Jess LaCroix, el marido de mi hermana. Debemos hablar de… —pero Clinton no pudo terminar porque una grave y carrasposa voz lo interrumpió, perteneciente a un hombre alto, de contextura robusta y cabellera grisácea al igual que sus ojos.   
— ¡Tú! —gritó Donald Gallagher al ver al hombre mohawk en su casa. Como una tromba enfurecida se lanzó sobre el agente de piel morena y lo tomó violentamente del cuello de la ropa. —Te dije que no volvieras a esta casa maldito indio mugroso, por tu culpa mi hija nos odia. —manifestó iracundo.   
Clinton se consideraba un hombre sereno y pacífico que ante cualquier provocación no reaccionaba de forma violenta. Pero sus instintos más primitivos le decían que dejara fuera de combate al hombre que lo estaba atacando, más su mente le ordenaba que no hiciera nada que pudiera arruinar cualquier pista para encontrar a su esposa.   
— ¡Señor Gallagher suelte a Clinton! —exclamó el agente especial LaCroix en un intento por separar a ese hombre, de contextura maciza, de su compañero y amigo. Pero el viejo luchaba por no soltar al hombre mohawk que solamente optaba por mirarlo con el ceño fruncido y una intensa y profunda mirada que provocaba temor en su suegro. Nunca había visto una mirada tan penetrante y oscura como la del agente especial Skye.   
En ese momento un hombre alto, muy alto, de unos cuarenta años, de radiante cabellera rubia y rizada, de ojos azules grisáceos y piel blanca apareció en el lugar. Vestía una larga sotana negra y zapatos de cuero de igual color. Cuando vio a su padre encima de su cuñado se acercó a su progenitor y lo tomó firmemente de los hombros.   
—Suéltalo padre. Ahora. No voy a permitir que lo lastimes en mi presencia. —dijo con autoridad en su voz.   
—Connor. —lo llamó indignado su padre pero aflojó el agarré del hombre mohawk. Quien se acomodó la ropa y miró a su cuñado un tanto agradecido por su rápida aparición. Los demás suspiraron aliviados al ver que la calma volvía al lugar.  
—Connor, no sabía que habías vuelto al país. —comentó Clinton en un tono cordial. De la familia de locos de su esposa, el sacerdote y primogénito de la familia era el único que los había apoyado y podía calmar la ira de su padre.   
El sacerdote católico le correspondió la amable contemplación a su cuñado, ese hombre le había hecho tanto bien a su hermana, que ocupaba un lugar muy importante en su estima.   
—Llegué esta mañana. Intenté llamar a Lorelei pero no pude comunicarme. —respondió tranquilamente y acortando la distancia entre él y Clinton. —Que tú estés aquí, sin ella, uniformado y con tu compañero aquí presente, no me da un buen presentimiento. ¿Qué le pasó a mi hermana? —preguntó comprendiendo la situación al instante.   
En ese momento una voz femenina los interrumpió, Andrea también estaba en la casa y se la veía confusa y preocupada. Andrea era la segunda hija del matrimonio de los Gallagher, más alta que Lorelei y de ojos color miel, la mujer de treinta y nueve años era un espíritu libre que vagaba por Europa mostrando su arte. No creaba lazos en ningún lado y se mantenía soltera. De vez en cuando volvía a sus raíces para ver a su amada hermana y a su querido cuñado. Andrea había sido, junto con Connor, la primera en salir en defensa del matrimonio. Les había dado su bendición y había estado en la boda, a pesar de que sus padres se lo habían prohibido. Cuando vio a su cuñado allí, sin su hermana, su corazón se estrujó y se arrojó a los brazos de Clinton, al igual que Lorelei, Andrea era muy cariñosa y demostrativa con las personas, Connor prefería mantener la distancia pero demostraba su amor por su hermana de otras maneras, como dándole su bendición durante la boda y llevándola al altar para entregarla a Clinton, ya que su padre no estaba presente.   
— ¿Qué está pasando? Clinton… ¿Dónde está Lorelei? —preguntó Andrea mientras abrazaba a su cuñado y éste le daba palmaditas en la espalda, el hombre mohawk no era una persona muy expresiva.   
—Hay algo que debemos mostrarles. —respondió Clinton mirando cómplice a su cuñado Jess, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular   
El agente especial Skye y el agente especial Jess LaCroix le mostraron el vídeo que había filmado Tali, en el cual se veía como el doctor Cormac Murphy atacaba a la hermosa joven de orbes esmeraldas y se la llevaba a rastras. Los padres de Lorelei miraron incrédulos la grabación, pero Connor y Andrea se dejaron caer sobre un sillón de cuero marrón, completamente abatidos.   
—Maldito hijo de… —Connor no terminó el insulto pero pateó la pared para desahogarse.   
—No… Lorelei. —susurró horrorizada Andrea mientras se tomaba el rostro entre las manos muy afectada.   
Sin embargo, a pesar de las pruebas que tenían en frente, los progenitores de Lorelei no entendían la gravedad de la situación.   
—No entiendo porque Cormac se llevaría a Lorelei de esa manera. —manifestó incrédula la señora Gallagher. —Ella es como una hija para él.   
Tanto Clinton, Andrea y Connor chistaron la lengua indignados ante esa declaración. Jess, en cambio, frunció el ceño incrédulo y ofendido ante la situación. ¿Cómo esa gente podía justificar las acciones del perpetrador de su hija? Aunque con su experiencia en el campo y en su vida personal, no debía sorprenderle.   
— ¡Mamá ya basta por favor! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan ciega?! —gritó encolerizada la hermana mayor de Lorelei.   
—No seas crédula mamá, por el amor de Dios. Ese hombre es un enfermo y un perverso. ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta de cómo deseaba a Lorelei? —preguntó indignado el sacerdote católico.   
—No entiendo de que me hablas. —respondió Bridget con una mano en su pecho visiblemente asombrada.  
—No le hablen en ese tono a su madre. —interrumpió Donald Gallagher con una expresión de ira hacia sus hijos.   
Clinton se sentía demasiado impotente y ya no quería perder el tiempo así que tomó la palabra:   
—Cormac Murphy abusó de Lorelei tres años atrás, ella intentó decírselos pero ustedes nunca le creyeron. Por eso huyó a otra ciudad con ayuda de su jefa, porque el maldito la estaba acosando y persiguiendo. Esa fue la razón por la que cortó lazos con ustedes, porque sabía que tarde o temprano le darían la información de su paradero a ese médico enfermo y él iría a buscarla. Pero cuando me conoció, ella se sintió segura, ya no le importaba si ese loco aparecía de nuevo. —tomó el aire y continuó mientras Jess le apretaba el hombro en forma de apoyo. —Él nos estuvo siguiendo semanas enteras y aprovechó a que yo tenía que ir a una urgente misión y se la llevó.   
Los padres de Lorelei se miraron entre sí confundidos y, al mismo tiempo, horrorizados, al caer en cuenta de un detalle en particular que todavía no habían dicho.   
—Toda información que ustedes tengan es necesaria para que yo pueda rescatarla. Lorelei está embarazada de treinta semanas, si ese hombre fue violento con ella en la grabación no me quiero imaginar lo que puede hacerle a ella o a nuestro hijo. —el tono de voz de Clinton cambió a uno sombrío y los presentes lo notaron. —Cualquier dato que tengan es importante. Hasta el más mínimo… —continuó hablando y obvió el detalle de que los había visto en los vídeos de la secta.   
—Él estuvo aquí. —confesó abatida Bridget. —Siempre viene a visitarnos y a cenar. Pasa mucho tiempo con nosotros. —comentó mientras sus hijos se ponían de pie y la asesinaban con la mirada. Incluso el sereno sacerdote, comenzó a apretar sus puños de la rabia.   
— ¿Qué? —inquirió molesto Connor.   
Donald Gallagher, que había permanecido en silencio, tomó la palabra:  
—Cuando estuvo aquí nos preguntó por Lorelei y le contamos que se había casado contigo y que claramente no lo aprobábamos. Incluso le mostramos la fotografía de ustedes que estaba en la tarjeta de invitación a la boda. —dijo tranquilamente, como sus acciones no hubiesen tenido repercusión alguna.   
— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Clinton ya visiblemente enojado. — ¿Qué más le dijeron? —cuestionó acortando la distancia entre él y su suegro. Jess lo siguió con la mirada, sabía que su cuñado estaba empezando a perder el control.   
—Le contamos la verdad. Que estaba casada contigo y, recientemente, que estaba embarazada. También le mostramos unas fotografías de la boda que Lorelei nos envió. Y por supuesto hablamos de que no aprobábamos el matrimonio y que ella merece al alguien mejor que tú. —respondió Donald como si no fueran importantes sus acciones y lo que desencadenaron.   
El sacerdote y su hermana se tomaron el rostro entre sus manos totalmente abatidos e indignados ante la acción de sus padres, prácticamente habían entregado a su hermana a ese psicópata. Jess suspiró molesto y movió su cabeza a ambos lados en señal de negación, su cuñado le había hablado de sus suegros pero verlos en vivo y en directo lo hacían enfurecerse. Pero Clinton no pudo contenerse, su amada y su hijo estaban en manos de Murphy por culpa de esa gente que se autoproclamaba familia, y esta vez fue él quien sujetó con fuerza del cuello a su suegro. Con rabia y cólera contenida.   
— ¡Estúpido! ¡Por su culpa él la encontró! —exclamó indignado. — ¡Entregaron a su propia hija a un perverso psicópata! —expresó para luego zamarrear con poderosa fuerza al padre de su esposa. Quien estaba tan sorprendido por la reacción del pacífico hombre que no se inmutó. Generalmente Clinton nunca respondía a sus provocaciones.   
Connor y su hermana no intervinieron, y en cuanto Bridget quiso hacerlo, su primogénito la sujetó de los hombros y la detuvo. El sacerdote consideraba que su padre se merecía aquel arrebato de cólera por parte de Clinton y Andrea también lo creía así. Sin embargo Jess, a pesar de pensar que Donald se merecía la ira de Clinton, intervino. No por el viejo, sino por su cuñado, para que no tuviera problemas a futuro.   
— ¡Clinton! —lo llamó el agente especial LaCroix y lo sujetó de ambos hombros con firmeza. —Tranquilízate hermano. —dijo en tono conciliador.   
No obstante, el agente especial Skye no podía controlar su rabia, Lorelei, su amada esposa, y su hijo estaban en manos de un psicópata por culpa del odio, la intolerancia y discriminación racial de esas personas.   
—Por culpa de su odio y de su incomprensión ese hombre tiene a mi esposa. —dijo sin gritar pero son voz firme al igual que su agarre. — Si algo le llega a pasar a Lorelei… no responderé de mis actos. —expresó con una oscura mirada y visiblemente afectado por la situación.   
Sin embargo, el padre de su esposa no comprendió la gravedad de la situación y le sonrió de forma socarrona a su yerno:  
— ¿Me estás amenazando perro indio? —preguntó Donald en cierto tono de burla.   
—No. Es una advertencia. —respondió Clinton y apretó sus mandíbulas de la rabia.   
—Hermano… basta… suéltalo. —pidió Jess mirando seriamente al suegro de Clinton indicándole que se callara. Ese tipo estaba cavando su propia tumba pero agradeció que el hombre mohawk lo soltó. En ese instante, el sacerdote católico tomó fuertemente del hombro a su padre, con claro enojo e indignación.   
—Papá… —dijo gravemente Connor. —Pídele disculpas a Clinton. Eres un idiota al juzgarlo por su raza. Tú no tienes idea lo que este hombre ha hecho por mi hermana, tú no sabes el amor que hay entre ellos. Pídele disculpas. —ordenó con voz de mando.   
—Pídele disculpas por tratarlo así, o nos perderás a nosotros también. Ya perdiste a Lorelei a causa de tu intolerancia. —dijo Andrea al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y se ubicaba junto a su hermano mayor cruzada de brazos.   
El hombre de ojos grises miró asombrado a sus hijos, ellos estaban el lado de ese salvaje ladrón, su esposa, en cambio, permanecía en silencio pero con una expresión de culpabilidad en su semblante. Donald dejó el lugar visiblemente ofendido, y a pasos violentos y agigantados. No obstante la seria expresión del semblante de Connor no cambió, su mirada gris se posó en la mirada oscura de su cuñado, pero esta vez se notaba culpable.   
—Lo lamento. Él no debe tratarte así. Tú eres lo mejor que le pasó a mi hermana. —dijo el sacerdote de ojos claros.   
El agente especial Skye aflojó la mirada y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.   
—No te preocupes Connor. —respondió Clinton, ya más calmado miró a su suegra. —Señora Gallagher cualquier información que tenga es necesaria. Déjeme salvar a su hija. —pidió amablemente.   
A la mujer de ojos verdes le conmovió la mirada del hombre nativo. Y empezó a cuestionarse si sus acciones habían sido las correctas al rechazarlo a él por sus raíces y a su hija por amarlo incondicionalmente. Bajó la mirada apenada y decidió que era momento de hablar:  
—Le contamos donde vivían y con quien. Él se vio molesto, jamás pensé que quería a mi hija de otra manera que no fuera como un padre. —comentó Bridget afectada y abrumada.   
— ¿Sabe algo acerca de Sion? Creemos que Murphy puede tener allí a Lorelei. —comentó Clinton volviendo a la calma y analizando cada expresión en el semblante de su suegra.   
La mujer los observó sorprendida, cómo si el agente del FBI hubiera descubierto un secreto, finalmente exhaló un triste suspiro:  
—Nunca fuimos a Sion. Para ser parte de la secta piden ciertos requisitos con los que Donald y Connor no estuvieron de acuerdo, como entregar todo tu patrimonio a la causa y tus bienes personales. Las reglas dicen que hasta que aceptas estas reglas y no firmas un acuerdo de confidencialidad no se te revela donde está. Pero Jonathan… él se fue a vivir a Sion con su novia, nos abandonó por la causa. Él sabe dónde está. Desafortunadamente él se aisló cuando se fue a vivir a esa comunidad, dice que son las reglas. Una vez allí no vuelves a tener contacto con nadie más. —comentó tristemente mientras jugaba nerviosamente con los dedos de sus manos.   
— ¿No hay alguna forma de que pueda contactarse con Jonathan? Necesitamos saber dónde está Sion. —intervino Jess con una cordial expresión en su rostro, ya casi la tenían.   
—Lo llamaré ahora mismo. —dijo resuelta la mujer de ojos verdes ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. Entonces el agente LaCroix la detuvo un instante.   
—Esperé. Llamaré a Hana para que rastree la llamada. Es nuestra mejor oportunidad de rescatar a Lorelei. —opinó el líder del escuadrón compartiendo una entendedora mirada con Clinton.   
La agente especial Gibson atendió la llamada de su jefe rápidamente y escuchó atentamente las ordenes de Jess LaCroix, inmediatamente tecleó los números sobre una pantalla táctil, que le dictaba el hombre de ojos azules y con el software avanzado del FBI se introdujo en la memoria de los dos teléfonos, en el de Bridget Gallagher y en el de su hijo, Jonathan.   
Los presentes se miraron expectantes esperando que el menor de familia atendiera la llamada y así pudieran dar con su paradero y el de Sion. Sin embargo en ningún momento pudieron conectarse, el hijo menor de los Gallagher jamás atendió la llamada. Por eso Jess le ordenó a Hana que mantuviera intervenidos ambos teléfonos, así ante cualquier mensaje o llamada ellos lo sabrían.   
— ¿Hay algo más que desee compartir con nosotros señora Gallagher? —preguntó el agente especial LaCroix con una amable mirada.   
Bridget se veía afligida, ella misma con su inconsciencia y su ignorancia había causado el trágico destino de su hija.   
—No hay nada más pero… si recuerdo algo te llamaré Clinton. —era la primera vez que la madre Lorelei llamaba por su nombre a su yerno y no le decía un adjetivo descalificativo. —Si… estás bien con eso. —comentó cabizbaja.   
Los presentes se miraron entre sí claramente sorprendidos ante ese cambio de actitud.   
—Por supuesto no hay problema. —respondió Clinton amablemente. —Vámonos Jess. —le dijo al marido de su hermana y éste se apresuró a la salida. Pero antes de irse la grave voz del hermano mayor de Lorelei lo detuvo.   
—Espera Clinton. —el sacerdote católico se acercó al hombre mohawk y lo tomó el hombro. —Déjame ir contigo, es mi hermana. —pidió con una penetrante mirada.   
Clinton y Jess cruzaron un vistazo entendedor entre ellos y negaron con un movimiento de su cabeza.   
—Lo siento Connor. No puedo. —respondió el agente especial Skye.   
—Padre Connor. —corrigió al sacerdote. —Es mi hermana Clinton, además yo también soy investigador de la Santa Sede, sé cómo se lleva a cabo una investigación, mis habilidades pueden serte útiles. —trató de convencer a su cuñado a toda costa.   
—Connor, tu investigas milagros y posesiones demoníacas para la Iglesia Católica, un secuestro no es lo mismo. Además eres un civil y puedes salir lastimado, Murphy está armado. Si algo te sucede Lorelei no me lo perdonaría. —comentó tranquilamente Clinton y le apretó el hombro con cariño al sacerdote que era muchos centímetros más alto que él.   
El padre Connor bajó la mirada sintiéndose inútil y culpable, no podía simplemente dejar que Clinton hiciera todo, Lorelei era su hermanita, su amada hermanita que él no había podido proteger. Y eso le pesaba.   
—Padre Connor. —intervino Jess con una amable mirada. —La encontraremos, Clinton no está solo en esta búsqueda, todo mi equipo está buscando a tu hermana. Vamos a rescatarla lo más pronto posible. Sé que debe sentirse impotente, pero lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es quedarse en casa con su familia. Sus padres y su hermana lo van a necesitar. —opinó el agente especial LaCroix.   
El sacerdote levantó la mirada y asintió ante las palabras de Jess, se lo veía claramente abatido:   
— ¿En qué momento dejé que esto pasara Clinton? No debí haberme ido. Tendría que haberme quedado aquí. Protegiendo a mis hermanos de la injusticia e ignorancia de mis padres. —manifestó Connor con culpa.   
Clinton lo miró comprensivo y le apretó el hombro cariñosamente, nunca olvidaría el apoyo que había recibido del sacerdote católico ni la mirada de orgullo y felicidad cuando entregó a Lorelei el día de su boda.   
—No es tu culpa Connor. —expresó amablemente el agente especial Skye. —Debo irme pero te mantendremos al tanto. —anunció con una amable sonrisa.   
—Una cosa más Clinton. —el sacerdote lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo. —Cuando veas a Cormac Murphy… no te contengas. —pidió con una mirada que parecía echar chispas.   
Clinton asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y miró a su cuñado, Jess, indicándole que ya era hora de irse. Ambos agentes del FBI subieron al auto, el hombre mohawk se sentó en la butaca del conductor y Jess en la butaca del acompañante. Cuando se acomodó en el asiento de cuero negro, Clinton exhaló un largo suspiro.   
—Vaya… eso fue intenso. —suspiró Jess y miró a su cuñado de reojo. —Me habías contado sobre ellos pero no creí que fuera tan potentes. El aire parecía viciado. Ahora entiendo porque los hermanos mayores decidieron irse y no regresar. Siento pena por Lorelei, pobre chica. —opinó el líder del equipo.   
—Te lo dije hermano, pero al menos Connor y Andrea le dan su apoyo a Lorelei. Lamentablemente no están lo suficiente en el país para protegerla y por eso sienten tanta culpa. —manifestó Clinton mientras colocaba las llaves del auto para ponerlo en marcha.   
—Pero estamos nosotros. —intervino Jess mientras enarcaba una ceja. —La familia Skye LaCroix la ha adoptado como miembro indispensable. —expresó con seguridad y un leve toque de cariño en su voz.   
—Lo sé hermano, Lorelei es muy feliz gracias a ustedes y… a mí. Siempre dice que nunca se sintió tan en familia como con nosotros... —la voz se le quebró al agente Skye y golpeó el tablero del auto. —Pero no fue suficiente, no pude protegerla…  
—Clinton. —Jess lo llamó con gravedad en su voz. —No es tu culpa. La encontraremos, te juro que haré todo lo que está en mis manos y más, si es posible, para traerla de vuelta. Y… obviaré tu arrebato de hace un momento, el viejo se lo merecía. —comentó el hombre de ojos claros con una burlona mirada.   
Clinton miró sorprendido a su cuñado y finalmente sonrió, por algo eran tan buenos amigos.   
— ¿A dónde ahora hermano? —preguntó al poner en marcha el auto.   
—A la base tenemos que… —pero Jess no terminó porque su teléfono sonó repetidamente. —LaCroix. —contestó Jess y su expresión cambió drásticamente al escuchar la voz de la agente especial Gibson con las nuevas noticias.   
Cuando vio que su compañero y amigo cortó la llamada y su expresión se veía abatida, Clinton se atrevió a preguntar:   
— ¿Qué sucede Jess? —cuestionó temeroso de la respuesta.   
—Era Hana. Encontraron el auto de Murphy a las afueras de la ciudad, Kenny y Sheryll están camino. Vamos. —respondió obviando un par de detalles que le había dicho Hana. Clinton arrancó el auto sin pensarlo y condujo a toda velocidad sin hacer preguntas, prefería hechos.   
Lorelei había sido encerrada en una habitación, le sorprendió que no fuera un calabozo estilo medieval, sino una acogedora pieza con cama, baño privado, un escritorio y hasta una ventana que daba vista a la granja. Si no estuviera privada de su libertad hubiera sido un lugar acogedor. La joven de vientre abultado se sentó sobre la mullida cama y se tomó el rostro entre sus manos. Se sentía desesperada y desahuciada, tenía mucho miedo también. Uno de sus más grandes temores era que Murphy cumpliera sus más perversos deseos con ella pero el temor más grande era que le quitara a su hijo, al fruto de su amor y el de Clinton.   
En ese instante, en el que todos estos pensamientos oscuros la atormentaban, sintió una suave patadita en el interior de su vientre, su hijo o hija, aun no sabía el sexo, se movía en el interior de su cuerpo. Suavemente llevó su mano a su abdomen y allí acarició a su bebé, a través de la membrana de su piel.   
—No te preocupes mi amor, papá vendrá por nosotros. —susurró con una sonrisa al recordar a su esposo. —Él es tan hábil, fuerte y valiente, tienes al mejor papá del mundo. Tranquilo… sólo tenemos que esperarlo… él vendrá…   
En ese momento tan privado para ella, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una joven de unos hermosos y saltones ojos azules y cabellera rubia rizada entró tímidamente al lugar. Aparentaba tener la misma edad de Lorelei y era de baja estatura y complexión maciza. Vestía pantalones marrones y una blusa blanca de mangas largas.   
—Señora Gallagher le traje algo para que coma y beba. Y vine a curarle sus heridas. —dijo tímidamente mirando a la hermosa mujer frente a ella. —Mi nombre es Grace, soy la secretaria personal del doctor Murphy. —se presentó con una cálida sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la joven cautiva.   
Lorelei miró con frialdad a la mujer que acababa de entrar y sus manos se ubicaron de forma protectora sobre su vientre abultado, las pataditas de su hijo se habían detenido.   
—Señora Skye, estoy casada con Clinton Skye por más que ustedes lo nieguen. —dijo visiblemente enojada e incómoda. —No quiero nada, llévatelo por favor.   
Lorelei no quería ser descortés, pero la situación lo ameritaba, estaba cautiva, en una secta llena de intolerantes, racistas, que la discriminaban a ella y a su familia. No tenía ganas de ser la chica amable y gentil de siempre. Grace, en cambio, le sonrió dulcemente. Le daba mucha pena esa hermosa mujer, había sido privada de su libertad y pasado un infierno. Ni hablar de lo que le esperaba.  
—Señora Skye. —se corrigió amablemente. —Por favor aunque sea beba un vaso de agua, piense en el bebé. —pidió tratando de apelar a la sensibilidad de Lorelei.   
— ¿Cómo sé que esa agua no está envenenada? Murphy haría cualquier cosa para hacerme perder a mi hijo. —dijo seriamente la hermosa mujer orbes esmeraldas.   
—Entonces déjeme curarle su herida, por favor. Podría infectarse. —pidió amablemente Grace.   
Lorelei la observó con atención y vigilancia, no parecía estar mintiendo y se veía preocupada por ella.   
—Está bien. —respondió sin apartar las manos de su abultado abdomen.   
La joven sonrió amablemente y se sentó a su lado. Con un paño mojado con agua tibia le limpió en la frente la herida que tenía sangre seca. Con cuidado le colocó un apósito en la herida y la miró afectuosamente. En todo ese rato que Grace curó a Lorelei, el silencio reinó entre ellas. Lorelei estudiaba cada movimiento de la joven de ojos azules temiendo cualquier ataque a su persona.   
Al terminar de curarla, la joven se levantó y se lavó las manos en el pequeño baño privado continuo a la habitación, Lorelei no se atrevió a mediar palabras, sólo la observaba con atención y expectación. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y el doctor Murphy apareció en el lugar.   
—Grace, déjanos a solas. Lorelei y yo tenemos que hablar… en privado. —ordenó y sonrió maquiavélicamente. Ante la mirada de las dos mujeres. 

Los agentes Jess LaCroix y Clinton Skye llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad en donde habían encontrado el auto del doctor Cormac Murphy. Clinton estacionó el coche velozmente y se bajó con rapidez para llegar hacia donde estaban los agentes y los científicos forenses analizando cada parte del vehículo negro y de la zona en un amplio radio de distancia para encontrar pistas.   
El joven agente especial Ken Crosby y su compañera Sheryll se miraron cómplices entre sí al ver llegar a Clinton en compañía de Jess. Cuando el hombre mohawk vio el auto destrozado su corazón se detuvo.   
— ¡Lorelei! —gritó el agente con desesperación al ver semejante accidente, exasperado corrió hacia el vehículo que los analistas estaban investigando pero fue interceptado por Ken Crosby, Jess LaCroix corría detrás de su cuñado para alcanzarlo. El joven de ojos azules tomó de los hombros a Clinton, con firmeza pero a la vez afecto, para que dejara trabajar a los científicos.   
—Clinton tranquilízate. Ella no está en el auto. —le dijo en un tono amable y tranquilo pero con agarre fuerte.   
La mirada de Clinton se posó en los ojos azules de Crosby.  
— ¿Cómo que ella no está en el auto? —preguntó confundido.   
Sheryll se acercó a sus compañeros y antes de hablar compartió una mirada entendedora con su jefe, Jess LaCroix, ambos podían sentir en carne propia el dolor y el calvario que estaba sufriendo su compañero.   
—No, encontramos el auto destrozado pero… a nadie adentro. Los agentes están rastrillando la zona a ver si encontramos a Lorelei o a Cormac heridos. —comentó tristemente Sheryll. —Clinton… los encontraremos… tranquilo.   
—Y… hay algo más. —comentó Ken Crosby y la mirada que le dirigió el hombre nativo le estrujó el corazón. —Encontramos sangre en los asientos, no es mucha pero… los técnicos van a analizarla.   
—No… no… no. —Clinton no pudo resistirlo y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Su esposa, su amada esposa, estaba herida en algún recóndito lugar y él no sabía dónde estaba. ¿Y su hijo? ¿Y si esa sangre era por alguna complicación con el embarazo? Las dudas lo asaltaban, su corazón latía tan rápido que creía que iba a salírsele del pecho.   
Sus compañeros compartieron una preocupada mirada entre ellos y luego miraron al hombre nativo, acongojados y entristecidos. Era la primera vez, en todos los años de trabajo, que lo veían en ese estado. Clinton siempre había sido el que mantenía la calma, el que apoyaba a sus compañeros y a su cuñado en un momento de dolor.   
—Hermano respira… respira. —dijo Jess tomándolo de los hombros. —No sabemos si esa sangre es de ella. Tranquilo. Esperemos los resultados de los análisis. Respira. —pidió gentilmente.   
—Pero… ¿y si es de ella? ¿O si es de mi hijo? —preguntó con una mirada desolada. Esa pregunta hizo que todos sus compañeros, excepto Hana que no estaba allí, sintieran una fuerte opresión en sus pechos.   
—No digas eso. —lo detuvo Crosby y movió su cabeza en señal de negación. —No saques conclusiones apresuradas. —pidió intentando mantener la calma, él también se sentía inquieto.   
—La encontraremos Clinton. —aseguró Sheryll y puso su mano sobre el brazo de su compañero de manera conciliadora. —Tu esposa es fuerte, tú la conoces mejor que nadie. Esperemos los resultados Clinton.   
Clinton observó a sus compañeros, que más que compañeros ya eran familia, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente hasta volver a encontrar la calma. Sus colegas tenían razón, la encontraría, de eso no había duda.   
—Tienen razón. —opinó ya más tranquilo. —Esperemos los resultados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas noches, espero que les haya gustado, si tienen algún consejo o algo que quieran comentarme siempre es bienvenido.   
> Gracias a todos por leer mi historia.   
> Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo, quería comentarles que esta parte de la historia va a contener escenas de tortura así que por favor lean con cuidado.

Lorelei sintió un frío escalofrío en su espina dorsal al ver entrar a Cormac Murphy en la habitación, el hombre llevaba un ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos y tenía una expresión indescifrable para Lorelei. Inconscientemente le dedicó una suplicante contemplación a la joven de ojos azules que estaba junto a ella para que no la dejara sola. Tenía miedo, por ella y por su hijo en su vientre. El médico había jurado borrar todo rastro de Clinton en ella.   
—Grace, déjanos a solas. Lorelei y yo tenemos que hablar… en privado. —ordenó el médico y sonrió maquiavélicamente. Ante la mirada atenta de las dos mujeres.   
La joven secretaria del doctor Murphy miró con compasión a la hermosa mujer a su lado. No quería dejarla sola, pero su jefe se lo ordenaba y ella sabía que negarse implicaba acciones terribles después por parte de él. Indecisa miró a Lorelei y después a Cormac, se levantó del lugar y caminó a la salida cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sin embargo no se fue, se quedó detrás escuchando.   
Lorelei frunció el ceño al ver como ese hombre, que había sido el médico de su madre durante tantos años y encima la había traído al mundo, se sentaba a su lado con un semblante de felicidad. Con una ternura, que asombró a la joven de orbes esmeraldas, Murphy le acarició el rostro y le corrió unos mechones de cabello de su cara. La miraba admirado e incluso amoroso, pero eso generaba nauseas en la hermosa mujer.   
—Mi hermosa Lorelei. —la llamó amoroso y le entregó el ramo de rosas que la joven aceptó por miedo. —Eres la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos han visto, eres perfecta para la causa por la que hemos luchado durante tantos años. —dijo convencido y con seguridad en sus palabras.   
La mujer de ojos esmeraldas observó confundida y desconfiada al médico a su lado:  
— ¿Qué causa? —preguntó temerosa la joven.   
—La nuestra. La de las personas como nosotros. La de nuestra estirpe. —respondió encendido. —Nosotros somos superiores a todos esos salvajes. La raza blanca debe prevalecer y dominar a las demás, no hay duda. Y tú, mi amada, me darás hijos blancos para recuperar nuestra sobrepoblación ante las demás castas.   
Lorelei observó al hombre con horror y al mismo tiempo confundida, ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que ella ya estaba embarazada de Clinton? Su vientre abultado era bastante evidente. Además, al escucharlo, no pudo olvidar las palabras de su familia al conocer a su amado esposo. ¿Acaso él había envenenado la mente de sus padres y de su hermano Jonathan durante tantos años de amistad?  
—Yo no me considero superior por ser de raza blanca doctor Murphy. —respondió seriamente y dejando sobre la cama el ramo de flores rojas. —Además… yo no puedo ser tu esposa ni darte hijos. Yo ya tengo un esposo y estoy embarazada de ese magnífico hombre. Búscate a otra mujer, yo no lo haré. —dijo gravemente la joven. No podía negar que tenía miedo, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.   
Cormac Murphy comenzó a reír a carcajadas ante la respuesta de Lorelei. Incluso se secaba un par de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos por la risa, Lorelei creyó que ya había perdido el juicio y, desconfiada, frunció el ceño.   
—Oh… mi querida Lorelei. Ese matrimonio del demonio no tiene validez aquí, y ese hijo que llevas en tu vientre. Espero que te despidas de él, porque pronto te lo quitaré y te volveré pura mi amor. —respondió con una psicópata mirada en su ojos claros.   
Lorelei no pudo reprimir las lágrimas que comenzaron a recorrer su hermoso rostro. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Instintivamente se llevó sus manos a su vientre en un intento por proteger a su bebé, suyo y de Clinton.   
—No te atreverías. —sollozó atemorizada mientras retrocedía unos pasos.   
El hombre se puso de pie para arrinconar a la hermosa mujer contra la pared.   
—Es mi deber quitarte a ese demonio de tu interior. Además seguramente saldrá igual a su asqueroso y repulsivo padre. Debo matarlo antes de nazca. —dijo con firmeza en sus palabras.   
Loreleí retrocedió unos pasos pegándose contra la pared visiblemente asustada y sin quitar sus manos de su barriga.   
—No… es sólo un bebé, no puedes. Por favor…—sollozó angustiada. No podía imaginar pasar por semejante tormento. —Clinton no va a dejarte hacerlo, él está en camino. Mi esposo te va a matar antes de que me pongas una mano encima. —dijo con convicción en su voz, tenía miedo pero sabía que su amado estaba en camino. Él le había prometido que siempre la encontraría, siempre estarían juntos.   
Al escuchar la mención del hombre nativo en los labios de su amada y encima con tanto amor y devoción, el médico explotó:  
— ¡Tu esposo! —gritó Cormac y abofeteó a Lorelei con tanta fuerza que la joven cayó de costado. —En cuanto ese indio salvaje ponga un pie aquí lo mataré sin piedad. —gritó para volver a golpearla en su otra mejilla con salvajismo.   
Lorelei sintió arder su piel por los violentos golpes que recibió en el rostro y su primera reacción fue llevarse las manos a su vientre. Si iba a golpearla sin piedad, ella prefería proteger a su bebé y recibir los golpes, ella en el rostro o en cualquier otro lugar de su cuerpo, menos su abdomen.   
—Tú no lo conoces. No sabes quién es Clinton. —se maldijo por no poder mantener su boca cerrada. Pero no podía tolerar las acusaciones contra su esposo. Estaba cansada.   
Cormac miró de una forma asesina a la joven pero se contuvo. Tenía que ganarse la confianza de la joven y a los golpes no lo lograría. Por eso se agachó a su altura y la miró con una compasión fingida.   
—Ven amada mía. —dijo misericordioso y le extendió la mano para que ella la tomara. —Te mostraré Sion y verás porque perteneces aquí.   
Lorelei no tenía muchas opciones, además si se negaba iba a seguir golpeándola. Ella quería evitar cualquier choque con el médico antes de que en un arrebato de cólera la golpeara en su vientre y le hiciera perder su embarazo. Sin muchos ánimos se puso de pie, sin tomar la mano del hombre, siguió sus pasos fuera de la habitación. La joven secretaria los acompañó de lejos.   
El lugar no era más que un terreno espacioso, alrededor de cinco mil acres en donde había animales y plantaciones. También había varias casas humildes en donde las familias convivían, como si fuera una especie de barrio privado. Las personas se veían trabajando la tierra o con los animales, había familias, niños y niñas correteaban por el lugar. Sus costumbres eran muy similares a la comunidad Amish. No eran todas las personas jóvenes, había ancianos también, que miraban con desconfianza a la joven embarazada. Otros la miraban con lastima y compasión, como si ella realmente hubiera sido una cautiva de Clinton Skye.   
A Lorelei ese lugar le daba asco, esas personas realmente creían en Murphy, ya que al verlo se acercaban y lo saludaban con devoción y cariño. Hablaban de ella con el apodo de la “cautiva blanca” o la “india blanca” y la miraban con compasión. Algunos se acercaban y le dirigían algunas palabras de aliento. La joven embarazada sentía deseos de escupirlos en el rostro, pero aguantaba.   
—Aquí todos confiamos y nos cuidamos entre nosotros. Decidimos irnos de la ciudad porque no soportábamos compartir el espacio con gente inmunda como son los negros, los homosexuales, los asiáticos, los judíos, los musulmanes y, por supuesto, los indios. Toda esa gente que es inferior a nosotros vino aquí a robarnos nuestra tierra pero nosotros la recuperaremos, estamos trabajando en ello. —dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja.   
El hombre de ojos claros tomó del brazo a la joven embaraza y la guio a un granero alejado de las personas. En cuanto abrió la puerta Lorelei vio el lugar atestado de toda clase de armas, incluso tenían granadas y C4 como para volar una manzana.   
—Cuando tu indio mugriento ponga un pie aquí mi amada, lo mataré como el animal que es. —dijo con una victoriosa sonrisa.   
Lorelei sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, por primera vez, temió por su amado. Si bien ella estaba consciente de que las habilidades de su esposo eran excelentes, esos locos estaban armados hasta los dientes y seguramente les pondrían trampas.  
—Esa basura indígena nunca llegará a ti hermanita. —la voz de Jonathan la hizo girarse para mirarlo. No se había percatado de que su hermano menor también estaba ahí. —Pondremos explosivos en todos los accesos y en cuanto tu salvaje quiera entrar lo volaremos en pedazos.   
—Sería una lástima porque me gustaría torturarlo por varios días antes de matarlo. —opinó Murphy al mismo tiempo que llevaba una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa.   
—Por favor Cormac, ese indio no merece tu tiempo. Debemos matarlo como el animal que es. Como hicimos con los de su clase. —dijo Jonathan con una entendedora mirada con el médico.   
Esas palabras lograron que la joven embarazada los mirara atentamente. ¿Qué querían decir con como a los demás?   
—No nos mires así hermanita. A esos aborígenes hay que borrarlos de la faz de la tierra. Yo solamente actué a favor de la causa. —dijo con un porte orgulloso Jonathan.  
— ¿De qué estás hablando Jonathan? —preguntó Lorelei temerosa de la respuesta.   
—Yo fui el que hizo volar todas esas reservas de indios, las mezquitas de los sucios musulmanes y las sinagogas. Yo planeé todo. Yo soy la mano derecha de la Causa. —dijo con orgullo su hermano.   
Lorelei se llevó ambas manos a su boca en señal de sorpresa, su hermanito menor era un asesino, él había sido el causante de tantas muertes y de tanto dolor. Y lo decía con tanta confianza que no podía comprender que pasaba por su mente.   
—Jonathan ¿Cómo pudiste? —preguntó horrorizada. —Son personas, que viven y aman. Eres un asesino. —comentó con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.   
Jonathan miró al doctor Murphy y ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.   
— ¿Un asesino? No, hermanita, yo soy un héroe. —dijo con confianza en sus palabras.   
Lorelei no pudo contenerse y le dirigió una enfadada mirada a su secuestrador:   
— ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano? —gritó la joven su primera acción fue golpear a Murphy pero se contuvo por su hijo.   
—Mi amada princesa yo no le hecho nada. Tu hermano abrió los ojos. Es un héroe. Además… son los principios que tus padres le inculcaron. —dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja victorioso.   
Lorelei guardó silencio, en realidad en ese detalle no podía contradecir al médico psicópata. Sus padres habían sido, en parte, culpables. Jonathan no había sido como Connor, o como Andrea, a él nunca le había interesado estudiar o viajar buscando su propia verdad. De hecho había terminado la escuela secundaria a duras penas y se había dedicado a trabajar con su padre. Durante su infancia Jonathan había competido con ella por el cariño de sus padres, por una posición en la familia. La joven embarazada se sintió culpable por haber abandonado todo, por no haber confiado en él para contarle sus penas. Quizás lo hubiera podido salvar, o quizás no. Ahora ya era tarde.   
—Jonathan lleva a tu hermana a su habitación. Estoy seguro que aprovecharan el tiempo para hablar. —dijo con una expectante mirada confiando en que su fiel lacayo podría convencer a la joven. —Le diré a Grace que preparé a tu hermana para la ceremonia de iniciación y purificación.   
—Entendido. Vamos hermana. —respondió Jonathan para tomar violentamente del brazo a su hermana y arrastrarla de nuevo a la pequeña cabaña, en donde estaba la habitación en que ella era cautiva.   
— ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto? Soy tu hermana Jonathan. Soy tu sangre. —trató de apelar a los sentimientos de su hermano mientras él la llevaba a rastras. —Por favor, déjame ir. Si me dejas ir hablaré con Clinton y él te ayudará… —Lorelei no pudo terminar de hablar porque su hermano le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. La fuerza de aquel musculoso brazo logró que la mujer cayera al suelo.   
—No necesito nada de ese indio mugroso que llamas esposo. No sé cómo puedes acostarte con él y cargar con su hijo. Eres una puta hermana. —exclamó furioso y se acercó a ella. De un tirón la levantó del suelo y ella se tapó el rostro con ambas manos. —Debes aprender cuál es tu lugar aquí. Tal vez Murphy te ame con locura pero no tolerara tus estupideces. Yo no violé la ley, yo hice justicia. —dijo orgulloso.   
La joven de ojos esmeraldas miró angustiada y triste a su hermano. Sin contar que el rostro le dolía terriblemente, incluso podía sentir el sabor a sangre en su boca. ¿Cómo su propio hermano menor podía tratarla de esa manera? No podía comprenderlo.   
— ¿Por qué tienes tanto odio? ¿Qué pasó para que te conviertas en esto? —preguntó temerosa.   
Su hermano la observó con odio y la tomó del brazo con violencia, tironeó con fuerza para seguir caminando.   
—Yo soy un héroe para la Causa. Esos cerdos negros, indios, judíos, musulmanes, y asiáticos deberían ser nuestros sirvientes. Nosotros, tú y yo, somos superiores hermana, abre los ojos. —dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros.   
Lorelei miró tristemente a su hermano:   
—No, escúchame Jonathan. Murphy abusó de mí hace tres años, me acosó durante un año intentando violarme y nunca pudo porque mis amigos me protegían. Por eso me fui de casa. —comentó Lorelei tratando de apelar a los sentimientos de su hermano. —Cuando viajé a una nueva ciudad, con miedo, ansiedad y tristeza, conocí a Clinton, él me mostró un mundo nuevo, me hizo volver a confiar, a creer. Él me salvó de mi propia destrucción Jonathan. Tienes que entender que Murphy no es ningún héroe, es un violador y un psicópata. —explicó.   
Su hermano la miró con horror y la abofeteó nuevamente, esta vez le había roto el labio inferior a su hermana de la fuerza aplicada.   
—No te atrevas a hablar del Líder de esa manera. Deberías considerarte afortunada de que él te considere como su esposa después de que te revolcaste con un indio salvaje. —grito encolerizado. —Vámonos, no dejaré que te metas en mi cabeza con esa magia india que ese demonio te debe haber enseñado.   
Jonathan volvió a tironear a su hermana del brazo con brusquedad. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, la encerró en su habitación. Al quedarse sola, la joven se tomó el rostro entre sus manos y lloró desconsoladamente, había perdido a su hermano, rogaba al Creador no perder a su hijo y a su esposo.   
El equipo de cinco agentes del FBI se había reunido en su base de operaciones para analizar las evidencias recolectadas del accidente junto con los avances que Hana Gibson había hecho en la red.   
En cuanto vieron que la sangre analizada pertenecía a Lorelei y a Murphy, todos sintieron un peso sobre sus hombros. Clinton tragó saliva y apretó con fuerzas sus mandíbulas. Su esposa estaba herida ¿Y si la sangre de era de su hijo también? Con semejante accidente Lorelei podría haber perdido su embarazo, sin embargo los técnicos aclararon que no había rastros de placenta o líquido amniótico en la sangre, eso tranquilizó al hombre nativo.   
La agente de ojos negros y cabello rizado no pudo darles mucha más información con respecto a su perfil falso, salvo por unos vídeos de la secta en donde se veían los discursos de Murphy y a su lado, como su mano derecha, el hermano menor de Lorelei. En el público, el escáner había detectado a los padres de Lorelei.   
—Los malditos nos mintieron. Ellos sí estuvieron en ese lugar. —opinó Clinton con el ceño fruncido.   
Los demás suspiraron molestos, no comprendían el afán de la familia Gallagher en cubrir los rastros del médico.   
—Entonces tendremos que hacerles otra visita. —comentó Jess. — ¿Hana has tenido éxito con tu perfil falso? —cuestionó a la joven.   
—Aún no. Me han respondido pero creo que están analizando mi perfil. Al parecer para pertenecer a la secta no sólo tienes que ser blanco sino tener raíces europeas, me piden mi árbol genealógico y… dinero. Por lo que he visto los miembros de Sion le entregan sus inmuebles y patrimonio a la Causa para ir a vivir a ese lugar. Las escrituras pasan a manos del doctor Murphy.   
—O sea que además de un violador psicópata es también un estafador. —opinó Crosby indignado.   
—Eso es una complicación, podría tener a Lorelei en cualquiera de esas propiedades. —opino Sheryll un poco abrumada.   
Jess miraba todo pensativo con una mano en su mentón.   
—No, estoy seguro que Lorelei está en Sion, mi instinto me lo dice. —comentó con seguridad el líder del equipo. —Aun así, Hana ¿Hay alguna manera de poder hallar esas propiedades y sus direcciones para allanarlas con SWAT?   
—Creí que nunca me lo preguntarías, Kenny y yo estuvimos trabajando en los registros bancarios de Murphy, y nos sorprendió saber que hay muchas propiedades, pero no las puso a su nombre sino a nombre de Sion, lo cual nos llevó a averiguar que Sion está registrado como una personería jurídica . Por eso puede tener tantas propiedades, porque son donaciones de buena fe.   
—Fue por esto que pudimos encontrar las propiedades, ya que al ser una personería jurídica todos sus movimientos están registrados. —explicó Crosby.   
—Si todos sus movimientos están matriculados, entonces sabemos dónde está Sion. —comentó Clinton.   
—No, no lo sabemos. En las escrituras y papeles jurídicos, Sion figura con la dirección de la casa del doctor Murphy. —explicó Hana un poco apesadumbrada.   
—Quizás en algunas de estas propiedades esté escondida Sion, y allí esté Lorelei. —opinó pensativa Sheryll.   
—Otra cosa ¿Alguna novedad de la secretaria de Murphy, Grace Walsh? —preguntó Clinton.   
—Nada, parece que se la tragó la tierra. —respondió Hana. —Pero seguimos buscando.   
—Ya veo… sigan buscándola y averigüen las direcciones de esas propiedades y en cuanto las tengan envíen a SWAT. Y otra cosa más, Sheryll tienes un título en psicología criminal ayuda a Hana con el perfil falso así obtiene más rápido la ubicación de Sion. —ordenó Jess. —Encontraremos a Lorelei sea como sea. —dijo pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar repetidamente. El agente del FBI se retiró a atender la llamada de su hija. La niña, nunca molestaba a su padre durante el trabajo, pero esta vez estaba claramente preocupada por su tía. Jess la tranquilizó diciéndole que estaba a punto de encontrarla, y que pronto regresaría a casa. En cuanto cortó la llamada se dirigió de nuevo con sus compañeros, les echó una ojeada a todos, especialmente a Clinton, a diferencia de los demás Clinton no podía obviar la expresión de preocupación en su rostro.   
—No es tan tarde podemos ir de nuevo a la casa de tus suegros a preguntarles porque nos mintieron. —dijo Jess en tono conciliador.   
Clinton lo observó y se puso de pie.   
—Sí, es una buena idea. Mientras los demás buscan las direcciones de las propiedades nosotros podemos continuar la investigación. —opinó firmemente. —Además, no creo que Lorelei esté allí. Murphy se la llevó a Sion, estoy seguro. No tiene sentido llevársela a lugares que nosotros podríamos descubrir tan fácilmente.   
Los presentes escucharon las palabras de Clinton y las afirmaron con un movimiento de sus cabezas.   
—Sin embargo, no dejaremos ningún cabo suelto Clinton. Vamos a intervenirle todo su patrimonio a ese psicópata. Sabrá con quien se metió. —dijo Sheryll y su mirada era seria y profunda.   
—Así es Clinton. —apoyó Crosby. —Vamos a arrinconarlo hasta libere a Lorelei.   
—Muy bien equipo. —comentó Jess. —Así me gusta.   
Los presentes compartieron una entendedora mirada y volvieron a sus labores. Clinton y Jess regresaron a la casa de la familia Gallagher para increparlos por la mentira dicha.   
En cuanto Bridget Gallagher abrió la puerta de su casa y vio a los dos agentes allí, supo que se habían percatado de su farsa.   
—Señora Gallagher nos mintió. Usted y su esposo sí estuvieron en Sion. —dijo Clinton con una tranquilidad que estrujo el corazón de su suegra. —La tenemos a usted y a su esposo en estos vídeos. ¿Por qué nos mintió? —preguntó Clinton mostrándole en una Tablet los videos en los que Murphy daba sus discursos y ella y Donald aparecían en ellos.   
—Mamá ¿Cómo pudiste? Esos son ustedes en esa secta del demonio. —la grave voz de Connor se escuchó y los presentes lo vieron llegar a la puerta. El sacerdote abrió sus ojos como platos al ver a sus padres en esas grabaciones.   
—No les mentí. No sé dónde está Sion. —se defendió la mujer con indignación.   
—Señora Gallagher comprendo si está asustada pero le aseguro que nosotros no dejaremos que nada le pase a usted ni a su familia. Pondremos custodia las veinticuatro horas si teme a las represalias del doctor Cormac Murphy. —Jess trató de convencer a la mujer. —Pero debemos saber dónde está Sion para poder rescatar a su hija embarazada. Murphy puede hacerle cualquier cosa a Lorelei, díganos la verdad. ¿Dónde está Sion? —pregunto inquebrantable y con una intesa mirada en sus ojos azules.  
—No lo sé. —respondió la mujer. —Cuando Cormac nos llevó a Sion nos vendó los ojos a mi familia y a mí. No vimos nada en el camino, él quería que fuera todo un secreto hasta después de la iniciación. —explicó la madre de Lorelei.   
— ¿Y después de la iniciación que pasó? —preguntó Jess con un claro interés.   
—No hubo iniciación. Cuando Cormac nos dijo que teníamos que entregarle nuestros bienes en favor de la causa Donald se opuso, así que nunca fuimos miembros de Sion. En cambio Jonathan sí estuvo de acuerdo, entregó lo poco que tenía y no lo hemos vuelto a ver. —comentó afligida.   
Jess y Clinton se miraron cómplices y suspiraron desaminados.   
—Mamá si estás mintiendo… no te lo perdonaré jamás. No me importan mis votos sacerdotales. Lorelei es mi hermana y si ayudas a encubrir a su perpetrador no me volverás a ver jamás. —amenazó el sacerdote con una intensa mirada.   
Bridget se tomó el rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llorar, no entendía que había hecho para merecer ese desprecio por parte de su primogénito.   
—Todo esto es culpa de tu hermana Lorelei. —dijo la mujer. —Ella y su belleza causaron esto. Si hubiera aceptado los sentimientos de Cormac…   
—Mamá nunca vuelvas a decir algo así, Lorelei es la victima aquí, y si vuelves a hablar así de mi hermana, no responderé de mis actos. Vete. —el sacerdote interrumpió a su madre con una asesina mirada. —Mi madre es una vieja ignorante, siento mucho que hayas tenido que escuchar eso Clinton y encima regresar aquí por su mentira. Espero que no te haya perder mucho tiempo.   
—No te preocupes. —respondió el hombre nativo. Por dentro estaba furioso pero no había nada podía hacer. Además el sacerdote no tenía la culpa. —Vamos Jess. —dijo para darse media vuelta y encaminarse al auto.   
—Sí, hasta pronto padre Connor. Encontraremos a tu hermana mientras tanto… creo que deberías hablar con tus padres. —aconsejó Jess con una mirada comprensiva.   
El sacerdote asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y vio alejarse a los dos agentes. Interiormente la culpa en su interior comenzó a crecer como si se tratara de un gigante, sí él no se hubiera ido para perseguir sus sueños, quizás hubiera podido salvar a su familia y especialmente a su hermana Lorelei. Pero en el tiempo presente era imposible saberlo. 

Lorelei vio por la ventaba de su habitación como el cielo se oscurecía, el anochecer había llegado y ella cada vez se sentía más ansiosa y adolorida por los golpes que había recibido. Su hermoso rostro estaba magullado e inflamado y le ardía la vista de tanto llorar. No podía caer en cuenta de lo que estaba viviendo, su hermano menor había conspirado con su abusador para secuestrarla, y no sólo eso, sino que también había sido el coautor de tantas muertes atroces y sin sentido. Su pequeño hermano se había convertido en un asesino, Murphy no solo había sido un maldito con ella sino también con Jonathan.   
Al sentirse tan pérdida, se abrazó a su misma en un intento por recuperar la calma, pero en ese instante volvió a sentir las pataditas de su hijo en su interior, como si fueran una señal divina. Lo acarició con ternura sobre la membrana de su suave piel y sonrió a pesar de que el rostro de dolía un montón.   
—No te preocupes mi amor. Mamá no va a dejar que te pase nada malo. Te voy a proteger hasta que papi llegue. —dijo dulcemente. —Él está en camino mi amor solo debemos ser pacientes. Tú padre es el mejor hombre en todo el mundo.   
Unos golpes suaves sobre la puerta de la habitación la hicieron sobresaltarse, pero aflojó su tensión cuando vio que era Grace, la secretaría de Murphy. La joven de ojos azules tenía una expresión conciliadora en su bello rostro, se acercó a Lorelei con lentitud y, casi timidez, para no asustarla.   
—Señora Skye le curaré las heridas de su rostro. —anunció mientras se acercaba con un paño de agua tibia. —Lamento tanto que la hayan herido. Esto no debería ser así. —dijo con culpabilidad.   
Lorelei la observó expectante pero estaba demasiado cansada y angustiada para luchar. Así que dejó que la joven curara delicadamente su rostro. Al sentir el paño tibio Lorelei saltó en su lugar por el dolor.   
—Lo lamento, trataré de ser lo más suave posible. —dijo Grace tímidamente.   
—Está bien, tú no tienes la culpa. —respondió agotada y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir copiosamente.   
—Señora Skye lo siento tanto. —dijo culpable Grace y la abrazó para consolarla, sentía tanta empatía por esa hermosa mujer que había sido privada de su libertad. Lorelei no respondió continuó llorando inconsolablemente mientras Grace volvía a sus curaciones visiblemente empática con los sentimientos de la mujer.   
—Quiero irme a mi casa, con mi esposo. —sollozó desconsolada Lorelei.   
Grace frunció el ceño tristemente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la joven embarazada. Le partía el corazón verla tan vulnerable.   
—Lo sé, pero el señor Murphy quiere lo mejor para usted. —mintió recitando el mismo discurso una y otra vez.   
—Eso no es cierto, él quiere destruirme. Murphy no va a parar hasta verme hecha añicos igual que mi hermano Jonathan. —respondió Lorelei mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y no podía contener el llanto. —Quiero a mi esposo, quiero a mi Clinton. —sollozó angustiada. Lo extrañaba demasiado, Clinton se había convertido en su pilar y en la única persona que podía consolarla cuando se sentía tan perdida y tan frágil.   
Grace la miró con compasión y suspiró tristemente. Se la veía tan endeble y desahuciada.   
—Lo siento tanto Señora Skye. Por favor tranquilícese. —pidió dulcemente Grace. —No puedo darle nada para el dolor porque podría afectar su embarazo pero el pondré una crema. Espero que le pase el dolor. —comentó con ternura.   
— ¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Lorelei confundida ante la dulzura de esa mujer. — ¿Por qué eres tan gentil conmigo? ¿Acaso Murphy quiere que me sincere contigo para después usarlo en mi contra? —preguntó asustada y retrayéndose.   
—No. No es así. —exclamo la joven fue a hablar pero al ver la hora guardó silencio. —Debo vestirla para la iniciación Señora Skye, por favor. No me lo haga más difícil. —pidió con una triste mirada.   
Lorelei observó con interés a la mujer frente a ella, no sabía porque pero su corazón le decía que algo ocultaba pero, que a pesar de eso, podía confiar en ella.   
La joven de ojos esmeraldas no opuso mucha resistencia cuando Grace le mostró un largo vestido blanco y alpargatas de igual color. Con la mirada le pidió que se vistiera y Lorelei así lo hizo con lentitud. Cuando comenzó a desvestirse, Grace se giró hacia otro lado para no verla desnuda, pero a la pobre mujer ya nada le importaba.   
En cuanto Lorelei estuvo lista con sus ropas ceremoniales, Grace la condujo por unos caminos sinuosos por el extenso terreno que conformaba Sion. A la mujer embarazada le llamaba la atención que el en camino que transitaban no se encontraran con nadie, parecía estar vacío y desolado, pero por miedo a una repercusión la joven embarazada obedecía y no intentaba escapar.   
—Llegamos. —anunció Grace y Lorelei observó que la había conducido a una vieja iglesia, que tenía la apariencia de un viejo granero.   
— ¿Qué este lugar? —preguntó confundida y observando con curiosidad.   
—Es nuestra iglesia. Aquí purificaran tus pecados. —respondió Grace y no sonó muy convencida.   
La joven secretaria del médico abrió las puertas del lugar y las personas que esperaban allí dentro comenzaron a gritar y a vitorear. Murphy se acercó a Lorelei y le tendió la mano con galantería.   
—Ven amada mía. —le dijo con una maquiavélica sonrisa.   
A la joven de orbes esmeraldas no le quedaban muchas opciones, pero aun así negó la mano del médico y caminó a su lado sin contacto físico. El hombre obvió el desprecio de la mujer y la condujo a una tarima en donde había un púlpito con tres personas vestidas de blanco, una de ellas era Jonathan, y un sacerdote vestido de negro con un grueso libro entre sus manos que los esperaban. Lorelei vio que en la parte rectangular de la tarima había una piscina y a su lado una rustica silla de madera.   
—Hermanos míos. —anunció Cormac una vez que estaban en la cima de la tarima. —Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para celebrar la iniciación de mi amada, la pobre estuvo cautiva de un demonio indio que la hechizó con sus males, hoy vamos a liberarla de su mal. —dijo con seguridad y levantando su puño en alto. Sus seguidores gritaron y se agitaron en sus lugares con ímpetu.   
— ¡Sí! —exclamaban los fieles de la secta. — ¡Purifiquen a esa india blanca!   
En ese momento las personas que estaban en la tarima tomaron a Lorelei de los brazos y la obligaron a sentarse en la rústica silla de madera que estaba junto a la piscina llena de agua. Con una gruesa cuerda la ataron de pies y manos. Lorelei comenzó a desesperarse y no pudo evitar los gritos:   
— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ustedes están locos! ¡Clinton nunca me mantuvo cautiva! ¡Él es mi esposo! ¡Ustedes son los que me tienen cautiva!—exclamó la joven mientras se removía en su lugar tratando de zafarse de la cuerda.   
— ¡Cállate bruja! —dijo una de las personas que estaban allí y la abofeteó en el rostro.   
—Está hechizada por la magia negra de ese indio. —dijo el sacerdote apenado y santiguándose .   
Lorelei sintió el sabor a la sangre en su boca debido al golpe que había recibido.   
—Vamos a bautizar a nuestra nueva hermana y a purificar su cuerpo del toque de ese demonio salvaje. —anunció Cormac y las personas, entre las que estaba Jonathan, le arrojaron sales por todo su cuerpo. —La sal purificará el cuerpo de mi amada y borrará todo rastro de ese indígena.   
Lorelei sintió los granos de sal golpear contra su piel y se removió molesta. No podía comprender la situación que estaba viviendo en ese momento. Esas personas estaban locas, podía oírlos vitorear y gritar con ímpetu. Saltaban en sus lugares y la llamaban “india blanca” “prostituta” entre otros apodos. Mientras ella miraba todo horrorizada y asustada.   
Después de la sal gruesa vinieron óleos benditos que esparcieron formando la Señal de la Cruz en su frente, muñecas, rodillas, pecho y vientre. Lorelei se removía en su lugar al sentir esa sustancia viscosa, el roce de esas manos le llenaba la boca de bilis, estaba a punto de vomitar otra vez. Pero el sacerdote la tomó del mentón con fiereza y vertió en su boca agua bendita para purificarla. 

La joven de abultado vientre no pudo reprimir la tos y las lágrimas, debido a que se estaba ahogando con el agua bendita. Espantada comenzó a rezar en voz baja pidiendo por alguien que la rescatara. Miraba a las personas que la rodeaban y ninguna parecía cumplir su plegaría. Estaba asustada, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza. Recordó a Clinton y sin quererlo su grave y serena voz inundó su mente:   
“Aquí estoy Lorelei, respira, sólo respira, todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Yo siempre te protegeré.” —le susurraba dulcemente siempre cuando ella tenía pesadillas, o cuando estaba asustada o ansiosa. Lo necesitaba tanto y lo extrañaba, por más que no hicieran veinticuatro horas de que estuviera allí, ella sentía que era una eternidad.   
—Clinton. Ven por favor. —rogó con lágrimas en los ojos. En cuanto la joven terminó de decir esa plegaría pudo sentir como alguien tomaba la silla desde atrás con fuerza y la empujaba hacia la piscina.   
La joven embarazada sintió un impulso en la parte de atrás de la silla en la que estaba atada, que dio como resultado que ella cayera de espaldas en una piscina llena de agua. Trató de luchar pero las ataduras se lo impidieron, además las personas que estaban con Murphy la sumergieron cada vez más. El agua comenzó a llenar sus cavidades hasta llegar a sus pulmones y luego todo se puso negro. 

— ¡Vengan aquí rápido! —gritó desesperada Hana a sus compañeros. —Están transmitiendo en vivo en un blog de Sion una especie de ritual. —explicó a sus compañeros.   
Los agentes del FBI corrieron rápidamente hacia las pantallas en donde Hana compartía la transmisión de como Murphy y su secta acosaban a la Lorelei con insultos y vítores y la hacían participe de una iniciación.   
— ¡Lorelei! —exclamó Clinton al ver su esposa atada a una silla. — ¿Qué van a hacerle? —preguntó preocupado.   
—Mi contacto me está contando que van a purificar a la cautiva blanca y a bautizarla como uno de ellos. —respondió Hana y bajó la mirada para no ver a su compañero porque sabía que lo que iba a decir a continuación iba a afectarle. —Dicen que después de este ritual, su líder va a casarse con ella y a hacerla… suya. —lo último lo dijo en voz baja pero igualmente audible para sus colegas.   
Clinton se puso de pie violentamente y tiró la silla en el proceso. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo se habían tensado de tal manera que hasta los huesos de la quijada se le marcaban en varonil rostro.   
—Si llega a tocarla… voy a destrozarlo en cuanto lo encuentre. —dijo con rabia. Entonces se acercó a la enorme pantalla en la que Hana trasmitía el vídeo en vivo y miró la imagen desahuciada y angustiada de su esposa. —Resiste amor, estoy contigo, pronto iré a rescatarte. —murmuró inaudiblemente en su lengua mohawk.   
El líder del equipo salió de su asombro y se dirigió rápidamente a Hana:   
— ¿Puedes rastrearlos? —preguntó LaCroix.   
—Eso intento, pero los servidores rebotan entre ellos, no logro encontrar la fuente. —respondió Hana muy molesta porque no podía hackearlos.   
—Inténtalo Hana. No te rindas. —pidió Sheryll temiendo que su compañero nativo explotara. Lo había estado observando y temía por su salud mental y física.   
Los cinco agentes presentes miraban atentamente el ritual y escuchaban el discurso de Cormac Murphy, más a allá de que estaban en contra de todo lo que ese hombre decía y que ya estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con psicópatas como él, esta vez, no podían evitar que fuera personal. De reojo los agentes miraban a Clinton y temían que hiciera algo que pusiera en tela de juicio su cordura. Pero, a pesar de que el corazón del hombre nativo se estrujara al ver a su esposa pasar por semejante tormento, el agente Skye permanecía inmóvil en su lugar con la mirada pegada a la pantalla. En cuanto vio la cachetada que recibió su esposa embarazada, Clinton dio un paso hacia adelante y apretó sus puños. El agente LaCroix y líder del equipo lo tomó del hombro.   
—No sé si es buena idea que veas esto hermano. —opinó su cuñado en un tono compresivo.   
—Es mi esposa Jess. No me moveré de aquí. —sentenció el hombre mohawk con tanta serenidad que asustó a su cuñado. — ¿Nada aún Hana? —preguntó mirando a su colega hacker.   
—Nada, los servidores me llevan a un lugar en Irlanda pero sabemos que Sion está aquí. Necesito más tiempo… si tan sólo…—pero Hana no pudo terminar de hablar porque sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que arrojaban a Lorelei a una piscina llena de agua.   
— ¡Lorelei! —gritó Clinton al ver como esos maniáticos dementes sumergían en el agua, de espaldas, con silla y todo a su esposa embarazada.   
— ¡Apresúrate Hana! —gritó el agente de ojos azules poniéndose de pie. — ¡Tenemos que encontrarla van a matarla! —exclamó Kenny Crosby.   
Los cinco agentes se mantuvieron expectantes al ver que los segundos pasaban y que nadie sacaba del agua a la joven embarazada. Sin embargo Hana no dejaba de teclear en su laptop, encontraría a la chica aunque fuera lo último que haga.   
— ¿Por qué no la sacan? ¡Bestias! —preguntó temerosa Sheryll.   
—Lorelei por favor resiste. —susurró Clinton y murmuró unas palabras en lengua mohawk implorando a sus dioses que protegieran a su esposa y a su hijo.   
Segundos después, que parecieron eternos, se vio como el fornido hermano de Lorelei, Jonathan sacaba de la piscina a su hermana. La hermosa mujer estaba empapada, visiblemente inconsciente y pálida, demasiado pálida pensó Clinton. Incluso parecía muerta.   
Jonathan movió con cuidado a su hermana para despertarla pero la joven no respondía a sus llamados. Desesperado se vio que el joven de ascendencia irlandesa zamarreaba a su hermana con ímpetu.   
— ¿Está? —Hana no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta mientras compartía una mirada con sus colegas.   
—No… Lorelei. Resiste… —murmuró Clinton temiendo lo peor.

En ese instante, como si de un milagro se tratase, la joven comenzó a toser y a escupir agua mientras las personas aplaudían y vitoreaban.   
—Amigos míos… la cautiva blanca está purificada… alabado sea nuestro Dios blanco y supremo. —dijo Murphy alzando sus manos en señal de victoria.   
—Maldito hijo de perra. —murmuró Lorelei mientras tosía repetidamente y escupía el agua en sus pulmones. —Acaso ¿Intentas matarme? —preguntó visiblemente enojada.   
—Oh no amada mía, esto es solo el comienzo para borrar el rastro de ese nativo. —dijo con una burlona expresión. —Llévenla a su habitación. 

Sin embargo, antes de que la transmisión se cortara, la agente especialista en informática saltó en su silla.   
— ¡Te tengo hijo de puta! ¡Lo encontré! —exclamó Hana y miró atentamente a sus colegas. —Les envió la ubicación de Sion a sus dispositivos. Pero voy con ustedes. Quiero ver caer ese maldito. —dijo la agente Gibson tecleando rápidamente en su laptop. 

En ese momento, en el que los agentes corrían a toda velocidad preparando sus armas y al SWAT, en el bunker del FBI, un hombre alto, de traje gris, ojos azules y cabello negro, seguido de tres personas más, una mujer y dos hombres, entraron sin permiso al lugar e interceptaron a Jess.   
—Agente especial LaCroix, me han dicho que usted está a cargo. Me presento soy el agente especial John Donovan y este es mi equipo, la agente especial Smith, el agente especial Pierce y el agente especial Taylor, somos los encargados de la investigación de Sion. —anunció esa grave y carrasposa voz. —Mis colegas y yo venimos a compartir con usted la información que mi agente encubierto nos envió.   
—No tenemos tiempo para esto. —interrumpió Clinton mientras preparaba sus armas y rifles para acabar con Cormac Murphy. —Nuestra técnica encontró la ubicación de Sion y nos encaminamos a rescatar a mi esposa.   
El agente Donovan compartió una mirada con sus colegas y se dirigió de nuevo a Jess.   
—Si ustedes van a ahora van a arruinar nuestra operación. —opinó seriamente.   
—Me importa un cuerno su operación, están torturando a mi esposa embarazada. No pienso esperar un minuto más. —dijo Clinton y se encaminó a la salida con el rifle de larga distancia en la mano.   
—Espere agente especial Skye. No dije que no fueran. Quise decir que necesitan un plan. Si trabajamos juntos todos saldremos ganando. —dijo para sacar un mapa y estirarlo sobre la mesa. —Esto son los planos de Sion, mi agente encubierto me los acaba de enviar, hay alrededor de cien personas viviendo allí, entre ellos niños y ancianos. Las entradas están todas protegidas con trampas para matar a cualquier fisgón. Y algo más… tienen un granero lleno de armas de todo tipo, incluso C4. Mi propuesta es que formemos un plan con varios agentes para encerrarlos en su propia guarida como las ratas que son. Además mi agente encubierto solo espera mi llamado para desactivar las trampas. —explicó gravemente John Donovan.   
Tanto Clinton como Jess compartieron una mirada entendedora, y el primero se maldijo porque caer en la desesperación. El agente especial Donovan tenía razón si iban ellos cinco solos lo más probable era que la tasa de éxito sea baja. Respiro profundamente para serenarse y poner su cabeza a trabajar.   
—No se preocupe por su esposa Agente Skye, mi espía la va a proteger hasta que nosotros lleguemos, esas son sus órdenes en cuanto la agente Gibson nos comentó sobre su secuestro. —dijo Donovan con una mirada compresiva.   
Clinton observó profundamente a su cuñado y líder, su mirada después se posó sobre sus otros compañeros. Ellos lo miraban expectantes, especialmente Jess que a pesar de estar a cargo de la misión esperaba su opinión al respecto.   
—Está bien. Si Jess está de acuerdo, trabajemos juntos. —respondió Clinton ya más tranquilo y dejando el rifle de larga distancia sobre la mesa. El agente especial LaCroix miró a su cuñado y le dedicó una entendedora mirada.   
—Por mí no hay problema. Pongamos manos a la obra. —opinó Jess mientras se tronaba los dedos de las manos.   
—Perfecto, atrapemos a esas ratas. —dijo Donovan con una victoriosa mirada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por pasar aquí, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. 
> 
> Saludos!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola ¿Cómo están? Quería comentarles que las escenas de este capitulo van a ser un poco fuertes así que por favor lean con cuidado.

Lorelei estaba recostada sobre una amplia cama, de sábanas blancas y esponjoso colchón. Se sentía débil y a duras penas podía respirar después de casi ahogarse en ese ritual que tenía toda la pinta de ser satánico. Sólo rogaba que su bebé estuviera a salvo y que los golpes y el daño que ella había recibido no hubieran repercutido en su hijo no nacido.   
La joven estaba tan cansada que permanecía con los ojos cerrados pero sin poder dormir, temía que Cormac Murphy apareciera en su habitación en cualquier momento y continuara torturándola, por eso, a pesar del agotamiento, su cuerpo estaba alerta. Sin embargo, en cuanto la puerta se abrió, Lorelei sintió unos suaves pasos dueños de una calidez, parecida a la de Clinton, en cuanto esa persona se sentó sobre el colchón. No era Murphy, supo la joven de cabellera rubia, la presencia de ese hombre despedía repulsión con sólo tenerlo al lado.   
—Señora Skye ¿Cómo está? ¿Le duele algo? —preguntó cortésmente Grace. — ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted para que sienta mejor? —preguntó con amabilidad y gentileza.   
Lorelei abrió sus ojos a duras penas y vio el semblante gentil de la secretaria de Murphy. Con su ayuda se irguió sobre la cama y Grace le pasó un vaso con agua para que la joven embarazada bebiera un poco.   
—Lo único que puedes hacer por mí es llevarme con Clinton. —respondió agotada y angustiada, respiraba profundo para evitar quebrarse. —Pero lamentablemente sé que eso no está en tus manos. —comentó cabizbaja.   
Grace bajó la mirada y tomó las manos de la mujer de ojos verdes entre las suyas.   
—Haré lo que pueda para protegerla del doctor Murphy. —dijo la joven con una gentil mirada. —Estoy segura que su esposo está en camino. —expresó esas palabras como si se trataran de una predicción.   
Lorelei la observó con interés y confusión a la vez. Aunque de que Clinton estaba en camino, de eso no tenía dudas. Ella conocía mejor que nadie al hombre con el que se había casado. Por eso resistía, porque no le daría el gusto a Cormac de verla quebrada, su amado esposo le había dado muchas herramientas durante sus años juntos, herramientas que la hacían fuerte y no la joven desesperada de antaño. La mención que hizo Grace del agente Skye, logró que la mujer de ojos esmeraldas le pidiera lo siguiente:  
—Quisiera ver los caballos. —pidió tímidamente Lorelei y la señorita a su lado se asombró ante ese pedido. —Vi que tienen muchos en sus establos. Quisiera verlos… —comentó cabizbaja.   
—La llevaré. —respondió Grace resuelta y se puso de pie.   
En ese instante, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y con violencia haciendo un gran estruendo. Murphy se había hecho presente.   
—Déjanos a solas Grace. —ordenó despectivamente. —Es hora de que hable con mi esposa y la haga mía. —anunció con una sonrisa victoriosa.   
Lorelei compartió una mirada de horror y aversión con la mujer de ojos azules ante esas palabras.   
—Doctor Murphy... —dijo respetuosamente la joven secretaria. —La señora Lorelei no se siente bien, está muy herida. No sé si es conveniente que la perturbe... —una violenta bofetada hizo que Grace guardara silencio.  
Lorelei lo observó con horror al ver como Murphy levantaba su otra mano y golpeaba otra vez a la joven de ojos azules hasta tirarla, con fuerza salvaje, al suelo.   
—No te pedí tu opinión mujer estúpida. —dijo Murphy y pateó en el abdomen a la joven con fuerza salvaje provocando que la pobre mujer escupiera sangre por la boca.   
La joven embarazada se aterrorizó del miedo y se pegó a la pared con temor de ser ella la siguiente. Su mirada se posó en Grace y vio como la joven de orbes azules se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.   
—Grace. —Lorelei la llamó preocupada y consternada.   
—Vete Grace, hoy me siento benévolo, quiero un tiempo a solas con mi esposa. —ordenó Cormac Murphy con falsa altanería.   
La joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules se arrastró por el suelo debido al dolor hasta dejar al médico a solas con la joven. Sin embargo no se alejó del todo del lugar. Cormac Murphy se acercó a Lorelei con un semblante maquiavélico y de goce. Al fin tenía a la mujer que había perseguido durante tanto tiempo toda para él y a su merced.   
—No soy tu esposa Murphy, no te me acerques. —dijo Lorelei con desconfianza. Sin embargo el médico la ignoró y se acercó a ella simulando dulzura.   
—Mi hermosa cautiva blanca. —la llamó con cariño y se sentó a su lado. El hombre levantó una mano para acariciar su rostro y Lorelei cerró sus ojos esperando el golpe. —No voy a hacerte daño, yo te amo con toda mi alma y con cada fibra de mi cuerpo. —dijo en un falso tono de ternura.   
—Tú no me amas. Esto no es amor. —respondió la joven tomando fuerzas desde lo más profundo de su espíritu pero Cormac parecía sordo a sus palabras.   
Lorelei trató de alejarse pero el hombre la tomó del brazo y la acercó a él de un fuerte tirón. Aprovechó la corta distancia para besarla en los labios, con arrebato y pasión, mientras la joven embarazada se removía asqueada entre los brazos del médico para poder escapar, los labios y la saliva del hombre calvo le provocaban náuseas y mucha aversión.   
—Déjame ir hijo de puta. —se quejó molesta y removiéndose en su lugar.   
—Al indio no le dices eso ¿No? —dijo de forma irónica y celosa el médico y se ganó una mirada de odio de Lorelei.   
—Por supuesto que no. A él lo amo. —respondió empujando al médico pero su fuerza no era suficiente.   
—Hoy mismo dejaras de amarlo y serás mía. —gritó Cormac Murphy.   
La mujer de orbes esmeraldas sintió las manos del médico colarse debajo de su ropa acariciando su delicada piel y tuvo miedo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, a pesar de que se mordía los labios tratando de aguantar, mientras luchaba por quitárselo de encima.   
Las asquerosas y pesadas manos del médico recorrieron cada parte de la suave piel de la joven de ojos verdes. Sus finos y repugnantes labios bajaron por el cuello de Lorelei para dejar un surco de saliva, al mismo tiempo, sus dedos gruesos y torpes se introdujeron bruscamente en la intimidad de la joven embarazada, eso provocó más asco y repulsión en la mujer, quien no pudo reprimir las arcadas, al ver esa reacción en ella, el médico empujó con más fuerza sus dedos hasta causarle dolor; seguramente con el noble salvaje no tenía arcadas. Pero Lorelei se mantuvo estoica y luchó contra la humillación y el aborrecimiento que le producía que él la tocara, no hizo el menor gesto de dolor ya que no estaba dispuesta a permitirle la satisfacción, a ese ser monstruoso, de demostrarle que tenía poder sobre ella.   
Sin embargo, en cuanto Cormac se inclinó sobre ella para hacer realidad sus oscuros deseos, su abdomen chocó con el vientre abultado de la joven; entonces el médico sintió un fuego abrasador quemarle la piel a través de la ropa. ¿Acaso el niño indígena estaba atacándolo a través del vientre de su madre en un intento por alejarlo de ella?   
Murphy se levantó de un salto al sentir ese fuego ardiente quemarlo, miró con odio a la joven embarazada y la señaló con el dedo de forma acusatoria.   
— ¡Bruja! —gritó enfurecido. —Tu bastardo indio me está atacando. Es brujería india.   
Lorelei se sentía tan cansada y asqueada que no comprendía de qué hablaba su perpetrador hasta que sintió a su hijo moviéndose en su interior. Solamente le sostuvo la mirada penetrante y altiva. Iba a resistir todo lo que pudiera.   
—Ese bastardo indio. Te hace impura y te aparta de mí. Voy a quitártelo para que seas mía de una vez por todas. Iré por mis instrumentos quirúrgicos. —dijo para salir corriendo de la habitación.   
Lorelei quedó en su lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento, sólo respirar pesadamente tratando de serenarse. Se abrazó a sí misma y se prometió luchar para proteger a su hijo, al menos hasta que Clinton llegara por ella.   
En ese momento Grace volvió a entrar apresurada y preocupada, había visto al médico salir corriendo del lugar vociferando que se haría cargo de alguien.   
—Señora Skye ¿Está bien? —preguntó la joven preocupada. Tenía el rostro magullado y el labio inferior de su boca roto. — ¿Qué le ha hecho? —preguntó preocupada.   
—Quiere quitarme a mí hijo. —respondió Lorelei apesadumbrada. —No le basta con humillarme y lastimarme sino que además quiere quitarme a mi bebé. —comentó angustiada y con el rostro entre sus manos.   
Grace sintió el miedo y horror de Lorelei en su propio cuerpo. La tomó de los hombros con firmeza correspondiendo el abrazo.   
—No le quitará a su hijo. Voy a esconderla. —dijo con ímpetu. —Venga le mostraré los caballos como usted me pidió. —pidió estirando su mano.   
Lorelei la observó y pudo sentir la empatía de la joven por ella. Le daba confianza y seguridad esa muchacha que trataba de cuidarla. ¿Sería ella también una cautiva? Quizás sí, guiada por una confianza ciega se puso de pie y siguió a la muchacha, quien antes la cubrió con un manto con capucha para que las demás personas no la reconocieran. 

El grupo de agentes del FBI estaba en su base de operaciones preparando la redada que acabaría con Murphy y su secta. El agente especial Jess LaCroix daba las órdenes en compañía de John Donovan, el hombre a cargo de la investigación de terrorismo relacionada con los integrantes de la secta Sion.   
A Clinton no le pareció extraño que el delincuente y asesino más buscado y con pedido de captura por FBI y otros organismos fuera su cuñado Jonathan Gallagher, siempre había sospechado que ese joven no terminaría bien. Pero la realidad era que tampoco le importaba, él sólo pensaba en Lorelei, en sacarla de ese infierno antes de que sea tarde.   
Al ser el experto francotirador, Clinton estaba revisando las armas y preparándolas para el combate, a pesar de que en esta misión no ocupara su posición principal. Esta vez no observaría desde la sombras con su rifle de larga distancia en mano, sino que entraría junto con el SWAT y los demás agentes, pero su trabajo sería encontrar a su esposa y rescatarla, nada más.   
—Agente especial Skye. —Donovan lo miró fijamente al ver como Clinton se armaba hasta los dientes. —Debido a que uno de los sospechosos es su cuñado y su esposa es la victima aquí usted no debería formar parte de la redada pero... —el agente se aclaró la garganta al ver la penetrante y atemorizante mirada de Clinton. —Dejaremos que entre con nosotros para rescatar a su esposa. Sus acciones deben limitarse sólo a eso para que no tengamos problemas después. —explicó amablemente.   
—Lo entiendo y quédese tranquilo que mi único interés aquí es rescatar a Lorelei. Una vez que la tenga conmigo desapareceré del lugar con ella en mis brazos. —respondió seriamente el agente especial Skye.   
Sus compañeros le dirigieron una comprensiva mirada a Clinton, a pesar del duro momento que estaba viviendo se lo veía encendido. Cormac Murphy no sabía lo que le esperaba, los mejores agentes del FBI se habían armado y derribarían su secta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El viejo pervertido se había encargado de molestar al más letal de todos ellos. En cuanto Cormac Murphy se encontrara cara a cara con el agente Skye sus probabilidades de sobrevivir serían nulas. Y todos los presentes deseaban ver eso, al psicópata acabado y rogando por su lastimosa vida.   
—Agente especial Skye. —Donovan lo volvió a llamar seriamente. —Sí se le escapa un tiro que provoque la muerte de Cormac Murphy, aquí nosotros lo apoyaremos. Entre colegas nos damos la mano, especialmente en esta situación, ¿No es así agente especial LaCroix? —preguntó el agente de cabello negro y ojos azules saltones.   
Jess asintió con un suave movimiento de su cabeza y con una expresión muy seria en su semblante:  
—Así es. Es tu decisión Clinton. Si lo deseas te dejamos al doctor Murphy a ti. —respondió gentilmente, sí él estuviera en el lugar de Clinton querría un tiempo a solas con ese psicópata.   
El hombre nativo miró de forma penetrante y entendedora a sus colegas y a sus amigos. Todos ellos compartían la misma contemplación de compañerismo y camaradería. Le estaban permitiendo cobrarse todo lo que ese médico les había hecho a su esposa y a él también.   
—Lo entiendo. Gracias. —el agente Skye asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza.   
—Muy bien todo listo. Mi agente encubierto me ha confirmado que desactivó todas las trampas. —anunció John con una confiada sonrisa. —Vamos a acabar con unos terroristas psicópatas. —dijo Donovan con decisión.   
Los presentes se miraron y se encaminaron a los autos y camionetas, directamente a la ubicación en donde Sion estaba oculta. Durante los minutos de viaje Clinton marcó un número en su celular, el de su cuñado, el padre Connor Gallagher, para cumplir su promesa.   
—Connor, hemos encontrado a Lorelei. Vamos camino a rescatarla. —anunció seriamente y esperó la respuesta del sacerdote católico.   
Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó la grave voz del primogénito de los Gallagher.   
—Gracias por avisarme Clinton, se lo diré a mi familia y… recuerda lo que te dije. No te contengas con ese hijo de puta. —respondió Connor con cólera en su voz.   
¿Lo sacerdotes podían insultar? Se preguntó Clinton al escuchar la ira y la rabia de su cuñado, pero era comprensible, él también se sentía así o quizás peor.   
—Descuida, lo haré pagar. —dijo el agente Skye para cortar la comunicación.

Lorelei estaba en los establos junto con Grace, la secretaria del doctor Murphy. La joven de orbes azules miraba con curiosidad como la mujer embarazada acariciaba a los caballos y les hablaba suavemente en una lengua desconocida para ella, seguramente su esposo le había enseñado la lengua mohawk pensó Grace.  
Los animales se veían gustosos bajo las caricias y, los dulces y suaves, susurros de la hermosa mujer que se veían tan lastimada pero a la vez tan fuerte.   
—Clinton ama a los caballos. —comentó Lorelei de repente con una enamorada sonrisa. —Sueña con tener dos, uno para él y otro para mí. De hecho ama tanto los caballos que en nuestra primera cita me llevó a un rancho a pasar el día y me enseñó a montar. Deberías verlo Grace, es tan magnifico cuando se pasea encima del lomo del caballo, como sí él y el animal fueran uno. Incluso los monta sin necesidad de ensillarlos, a lomo desnudo y los animales se ven gustosos bajo su mando. Es como si fuera un centauro. —contó sin perder esa expresión enamorada y amorosa.   
A Grace le pareció tierna aquella expresión enamorada en el semblante de la mujer embarazada, quien a pesar de tener el rostro magullado y el labio partido no perdía esa radiante belleza que poseía, especialmente al hablar con tanto amor de su esposo. Se notaba a leguas lo prendada y lo unida que estaba Lorelei con el agente Skye.   
—Suena como un hombre magnifico. —comentó Grace compartiendo la sonrisa con la pobre mujer y acercándose a ella.   
—Oh lo es. —respondió con seguridad la joven de orbes verdes. —Mi Clinton es el mejor hombre en todo el mundo. Si no lo hubiera conocido no sé qué sería de mí…—Lorelei sollozó y el caballo que estaba acariciando apoyó su hocico sobre su hombro en señal de sostén.   
Grace apoyó amistosamente su mano sobre el otro hombro de la mujer de ojos verdes.   
—Lo siento tanto señora Skye. —comentó apesadumbrada.   
—Yo también, Murphy te golpeó por mi culpa. —respondió Lorelei mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.   
—No se preocupe por mí. —respondió amablemente. —Y no pierda la esperanza, estoy segura que el agente especial Clinton Skye está en camino. —dijo con una intrigante expresión.   
Lorelei miró confundida a la mujer frente a ella, ¿Cómo sabía Grace que su amado era un agente especial del FBI?, ella solamente había dicho su nombre. Quizás Murphy le había hablado sobre la profesión de su esposo, eso no lo sabría.   
—Grace… acaso tú. —pero Lorelei no pudo terminar porque la puerta del granero se abrió violentamente y su hermano en compañía de Murphy aparecieron en el lugar.   
Grace saltó delante de Lorelei para protegerla y recibió un fuerte golpe de Jonathan, sin embargo la joven de ojos azules sonrió y le devolvió el golpe en las partes íntimas al hombre de cabellera rubia. Lamentablemente, al estar inmersa en su pelea no se dio cuenta que el doctor Murphy había sujetado a Lorelei del brazo y la arrastraba con fuerza salvaje para sacarla de los establos, al mismo tiempo los caballo relinchaban molestos.   
— ¡Grace! ¡Ayúdame! —pidió desesperada la joven embarazada, es que sabía que ese hombre horrible cumpliría su palabra y la llevaría a algún lugar para quitarle a su bebé.   
—Lorelei. —exclamó Grace y amagó a correr detrás de la mujer embarazada pero Jonathan la tomó con violencia del tobillo y la tiró al suelo precipitadamente. —Déjame ir, hijo de puta. —gritó la mujer de ojos azules.   
Como respuesta obtuvo un puñetazo en el rostro y otro en el abdomen, la joven de ojos azules gritó de dolor pero pateó tan fuerte al hombre que lo hizo caer de espaldas. Aprovechó la ventaja de tenerlo en el suelo y se subió a ahorcajadas de Jonathan para devolverle una lluvia de puñetazos en el rostro.   
—Hijo de puta, estás tan loco que no te importa que maten a tu hermana y a tu sobrino. —gritó furiosa mientras sus golpes le rompían el tabique de la nariz a Jonathan. —Te mereces el infierno por tu traición, maldita escoria. —manifestó visiblemente furiosa.   
Jonathan sonrió de forma burlona y escupió la sangre en el bello rostro de la joven.   
— ¿Acaso la santita de mi hermana logró conmoverte con sus lloriqueos? —preguntó satírico Jonathan. — ¿O estás mostrando quien eres realmente? —pero Jonathan no pudo terminar de hablar porque un fuerte golpe en el abdomen lo dejó sin aire e inconsciente en el suelo.   
Grace se puso de pie y le pateó con fuerza la cabeza al inconsciente hombre tirado en suelo.   
—Tenía tantas ganas de hacer eso. —comentó con orgullo tronándose los dedos. —Debo ir por Lorelei. —recordó asustada y comenzó a correr.   
En ese momento un potente grito, seguido de murmullos y exclamaciones la confundió. Salió del granero y vio como las personas corrían despavoridas buscando refugio y escondite de hombres y mujeres uniformados y armados hasta los dientes que apresaban a cada persona que se cruzaba a su paso.   
— ¡Alto FBI! —se escuchó el grito de los hombres y mujeres uniformados.   
La joven secretaria suspiró aliviada y se preocupó por ir a rescatar a la joven de ojos esmeraldas, sabía a donde llevaría Cormac Murphy a la mujer embarazada, él le había dicho, en esos dos años junto al médico Grace se había ganado su confianza y confidencia. Ella sabía muy bien en donde estaba Cormac y que le haría a Lorelei. Por eso corrió a con toda la fuerza de los músculos de su cuerpo. 

Cormac Murphy había encerrado a Lorelei en una habitación distinta a la anterior, ésta olía a desinfectante y se veía muy limpia, incluso había una camilla. Lorelei lo observaba aterrada al ver como el medico se ponía guantes de látex y agarraba una jeringa llena de un líquido espeso. La joven retrocedió asustada y temerosa.   
—No te me acerques hijo de puta. —dijo asustada pero con voz firme.   
—Voy a hacerte pura y a borrar toda marca de ese salvaje. Vas a ser mía Lorelei. —anunció el médico acercándose a ella con la jeringa en mano.   
La joven de orbes esmeraldas retrocedía atemorizada y respirando pesadamente:  
—No, no puedes quitarme a mi hijo. Tú que te vanaglorias hablando de Dios, vas a contradecir sus enseñanzas. Eres un hipócrita. —trató de apelar al médico.   
El hombre comenzó a reír a carcajadas como un loco y eso asustó más a la joven.   
— ¿Y siempre crees todo lo que dicen? —preguntó enarcando una ceja. —Hay algo que tienes que entender aquí, tú eres mía Lorelei. Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para lo entiendas. Ese indio nunca te amara como yo lo hago y es tiempo de que lo olvides. —dijo para arrinconar a la mujer embarazada contra la pared.   
La joven lo miró asustada y trató de escapar pero el médico la interceptó y clavó la aguja en su espalda.   
—No, déjame ir. Hipócrita demente… —gritó entre sollozos Lorelei cuando sintió un líquido espeso entrar en su torrente sanguíneo y además mucho dolor por el fuerte pinchazo.   
Inmediatamente la puerta se abrió de par en par y Grace hizo su aparición corriendo desesperadamente. Con fuerza sobrehumana se arrojó sobre el médico y lo tiró de costado al suelo. Sin perder un minuto comenzó a patearlo sin darle respiro.   
— ¿Qué le has hecho maniático demente? —preguntó furiosa la joven de ojos azules. —Lorelei ¿Qué te ha hecho? —preguntó sin dejar de golpear al médico.   
—Me ha inyectado, no sé qué es. —respondió entre sollozos la joven embarazada, tenía terror que fuera alguna especie toxina o veneno que le hiciera perder su embarazo.   
Grace amagó a tomar la jeringa de las manos del hombre, pero ese movimiento hizo que bajara su guardia y que el medico la golpeara violentamente en el abdomen.   
— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Grace? —preguntó colérico Cormac Murphy.   
La mujer de ojos azules se puso de pie y se alejó unos pasos del hombre que en los últimos dos años había sido su desagradable jefe. Le sonrió victoriosa al médico y con un toque de burla.   
—Yo no soy Grace Walsh, mi verdadero nombre Lois Lane, agente especial Lois Lane del FBI. Y tú Murphy me has dado toda la información que necesitaba, ahora todos mis compañeros están allanando este horrible lugar gracias a ti. Es tu fin. —comentó gustosa y orgullosa. Había esperado tanto para decir esas palabras.   
El médico la observó con horror, segundos después su expresión se volvió colérica.   
—Maldita perra. —gritó el médico y amagó a clavar un bisturí en el brazo de la mujer.   
Lorelei se llevó sus manos a su boca en señal de horror y de temor.   
—Grace cuidado. —exclamó preocupada.   
En ese instante, una voz familiar, que Lorelei reconocería en cualquier lugar, se escuchó en el recinto y su corazón comenzó a latir con más velocidad, era él, no había duda que era él.  
—FBI no se mueva. —Clinton apareció en la puerta de la habitación empuñando su pistola y disparó en la mano izquierda del médico, salvando a la agente encubierta, Lois Lane, de una posible puñalada.  
En cuanto vio a su amado esposo parado en la entrada del lugar, a la joven embarazada ya nada más le importó, cuando sus orbes esmeraldas se cruzaron con la oscura mirada del hombre mohawk, corrió velozmente a sus brazos sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, todo su cuerpo se movía solo, por mera voluntad propia, sin percibir nada más a su alrededor que la mirada y la presencia de su amado. Clinton guardó rápidamente su arma y la recibió con los dos brazos abiertos y la estrechó contra su pecho. La joven cayó de rodillas y el agente Skye la sostuvo con fuerza de la cintura. Sin importarle en donde estaban, ni la situación, Lorelei tomó el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, buscó sus labios y lo besó con desesperación, siendo perfectamente correspondida por el hombre de piel morena.   
Al ver esta reacción por parte de Lorelei, Murphy dejó sus gritos de dolor para arrojarse contra el matrimonio, pero Grace Walsh, es decir la agente encubierto Lois Lane, le impidió moverse con una llave de combate.  
—Déjalos en paz. Ya bastante daño has hecho. —dijo la agente Lane mientras el doctor se removía en su lugar como un animal rabioso.   
— ¡Lorelei vuelve aquí! ¡Eres mía! ¡Ese indio salvaje no te merece! ¡Eres mía! —gritaba Cormac con cólera y rabia. No podía ver como su amada se deshacía en los brazos de ese asqueroso hombre nativo.   
Pero la joven de orbes esmeraldas no le prestaba atención a los gritos de su perpetrador, ni siquiera los escuchaba, ahora estaba entre fuertes los brazos de su amado, el padre de su hijo, y nada más le importaba.   
—Clinton… mi amor. —sollozó Lorelei contra los labios de su esposo y sus manos acariciaron el rostro varonil del hombre mohawk. Al fin estaba con él, lo había extrañado tanto como él a ella.   
El agente Skye le sonrió con ternura a su pareja, por un momento se permitió olvidarse del psicópata que estaba allí y de la horrible situación en la que estaban inmersos. Con devoción estudió cada parte del hermoso pero magullado rostro de Lorelei.   
—Tranquila amor mío, te tengo. No voy a soltarte. —respondió dulcemente contra su oído y le besó la mejilla con ternura.   
Entonces Lorelei cayó en cuenta de algo muy importante para ella, mejor dicho de alguien que había estado en su mente todo este tiempo y que había dejado sola en su casa.   
—Clint… Tali… ¿Cómo está Tali? —preguntó preocupada mirando ansiosa a su amado.   
Clinton le sonrió dulcemente a su pareja y volvió a besarla, le pareció tan tierno que se preocupara por su sobrina antes que por ella. Por eso, la tranquilizó con sus palabras:  
—Ella está bien amor mío. Está con mis padres, tranquila. Tali está muy bien.—respondió mirando embelesado a su esposa pero al notar que su cónyuge no podía mantenerse de pie y para colmo tenía el rostro lastimado y magullado, la mirada iracunda del agente Skye se posó sobre el médico. — ¿Qué le has hecho a mi esposa? —preguntó iracundo dando un paso adelante.   
— ¿Tú esposa? —preguntó indignado Cormac. —Ella es mía, salvaje inmundo. Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima. —gritó el médico removiéndose como un loco en los fuertes brazos de Lois.   
El agente Skye apretó tanto sus mandíbulas de la rabia que sus huesos se marcaron en su rostro y los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron.   
—Clinton… —Lorelei lo llamó en un susurro y se aferró a él con fuerza. No quería dejarlo ir, al fin estaban juntos. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.   
—Le ha inyectado anestesia, iba a realizarle un aborto. —respondió Lois la pregunta logrando hacer que el rostro de Clinton se transformara de la furia.   
En ese instante, Cormac Murphy se deshizo del agarre de la agente especial Lane, golpeándola en el abdomen. A pesar de haber recibido un balazo en su mano izquierda, tomó otro bisturí con su mano sana y caminó los pasos que lo separaban del hombre nativo para enfrentarlo.   
— Así es indígena repugnante, iba a quitarle a ese bastardo tuyo que lleva en su vientre. Porque ella es mía no tuya. —confesó el médico y acortó la distancia entre él. —Al fin apareces noble salvaje. Voy a disfrutar matándote, ya nada va a separarme de mi amada. —dijo furioso la sola presencia de ese hombre le provocaba náuseas y rabia.   
Clinton apretó su mandíbula de la cólera que sintió y suavemente apartó a su cónyuge de lo que sería una inminente batalla. Al ver que Lois se acercaba a ellos para ayudar, el hombre nativo la miró de forma entendedora y la joven agente se acercó con rapidez:   
—Cuida de mi esposa, por favor. Sácala de aquí. —dijo apretando los dientes de la rabia.   
—Sí, señor. —respondió Lois con mucho respeto por el condecorado oficial frente a ella.   
—No, mi amor…no me iré sin ti. —Lorelei estiró su brazo en un intento de aferrarse a su esposo pero Lois la sostuvo con firmeza, la pobre mujer embarazada a duras podía mantenerse de pie debido a la droga que le había inyectado el médico pero parecía luchar con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerse lúcida.   
—No te preocupes Lorelei, no tardaré mucho. —dijo Clinton regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a su esposa, respetando su decisión de quedarse, para luego tronarse los dedos.  
Lorelei lo observó angustiada, su corazón y su instinto le rogaban estar entre los fuertes brazos de su pareja, pero su mente entendía que Clinton tenía mucho que hacer antes de que pudieran estar juntos nuevamente. Se aferró a Lois con fuerza, tratando de no caerse, el maldito líquido que Murphy le había inyectado había empezado a adormecer su cuerpo.   
—Tranquila Lorelei. —comentó Lois con dulzura, la mujer de ojos verdes le caía tan bien que en esas horas que habían compartido juntas le había tomado mucho cariño. —Te tengo, no te preocupes. —comentó dulcemente.   
Lorelei le dedicó una mirada agradecida y sus orbes esmeraldas volvieron a su esposo, ya no había distancia que lo separara de Cormac, nunca había visto en él esa mirada asesina y penetrante. Estaba furioso, podía sentir la cólera de su amado. Y supo que Murphy no saldría con vida de esa habitación.   
—Ven aquí indio roñoso. Voy a matarte. —exclamó Cormac con una expresión asesina en su mirada viendo acercarse al hombre mohawk.   
Pero el agente especial Skye no tenía tiempo para perder, con pasos largos acortó la distancia entre él y su rival y levantó su puño enguantado que terminó impactando en la nariz, deforme y aguileña, del doctor, que jamás se imaginó la fuerza y el impacto de semejante golpe.   
—Indio hijo de puta. —lo insultó Cormac debido al dolor y se abalanzó sobre su rival.   
—Clinton… —susurró amorosamente Lorelei al ver como su admirado esposo golpeaba con un puñetazo en el rostro al repulsivo médico.   
—Eso es. —exclamó Lois festejando el golpe acertado en el rostro de Cormac. —No te preocupes Lorelei, esto será rápido ese idiota no le llegará a los talones al agente Skye. —opinó confiada y es que sabía que el hombre mohawk no era cualquier oficial del FBI.   
— ¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente me ha llamado así? —respondió Clinton permitiendo que el médico atravesará su guardia para poder tomarlo de los hombros con firmeza. —Tus palabras no me afectan Murphy pero la tocaste, tuviste que tocarla. Vamos a ver si eres tan macho conmigo como lo fuiste con ella. —comentó furioso clavando sus dedos, como garras, en los hombros del médico.   
Cormac Murphy no supo cuándo soltó el bisturí ni cómo terminó de espaldas en el suelo con el agente Skye encima de él, que le atinaba una lluvia de puñetazos en el rostro. La fuerza descomunal que tenía el hombre nativo le rompió ambos pómulos, la nariz y le aflojó varios dientes. El dolor era monstruoso y Cormac Murphy había empezado a ahogarse en su propia sangre.   
—No eres más que un debilucho que se jacta de poderoso. —se burló Clinton. —Nunca tuviste las bolas para enfrentarme porque sabías que terminarías de esta manera. Pero aun así te atreviste a tocarla. Te lo haré pagar. —dijo el agente Skye sin detener los movimientos de sus puños. La ira, la rabia la cólera eran demasiados grandes y no podía detenerse, a pesar de ver que el médico ya tenía el rostro desfigurado y bañado en sangre.  
—No eres más que un salvaje. —dijo Murphy escupiendo sangre en el rostro de Clinton, logrando que cayera en su vista y que él mirara hacia otro lado. Esa acción tramposa bastó para que Murphy golpeara en el pecho al hombre nativo y lo empujara hacia atrás, a pesar de que su vista estaba nublada debido a la sangre.  
Pero el agente del FBI no se inmutó e inmediatamente cubrió su guardia de los torpes golpes del médico.   
—Y tú Murphy no eres más que un tramposo. Es la única manera en que puedes intentar enfrentarme. —respondió Clinton mientras esquivaba los puñetazos que le lanzaba el médico. Al ver que no tenía oportunidad, Cormac se arrojó contra Clinton y con fuerza lo tiró hacia atrás.   
El agente del FBI cayó de espaldas con el médico encima, pero gracias a sus habilidades en combate, Cormac no acertó un solo golpe en el hombre nativo que se removía debajo de él. Al ver un punto ciego, Clinton lo golpeó de nuevo en la nariz rota y el médico se retrajo tomándose el rostro entre sus manos. Para el hombre nativo sería más sencillo tomar su pistola y dispararle en la cabeza al maldito psicópata, pero no podía darle una muerte tan digna, no después de ver el rostro magullado de su esposa y de haberla salvado, a ella y a su hijo, de un posible aborto. Esa clase de basura, como Cormac Murphy, se merecía morir de una manera más dolorosa, además no podía obviar que esto era personal.   
Clinton no supo cuando sus grandes, fuertes y enguantadas manos se anudaron sobre el cuello del médico y empezó a apretarlo con fuerza descomunal. El médico pataleaba con fuerza y desesperación al sentir que el aire se iba de sus pulmones lenta y dolorosamente.   
—Sí, eso fue lo que sintió Lorelei cuando la sumergiste en el agua, maldito demente. —dijo Clinton apretando sus mandíbulas de la rabia y sus dedos sobre el cuello de su presa. —No saldrás vivo de esta. No volverás a tocarla…esto por ella y por mis hermanos que mataste…  
La mirada del médico cambió drásticamente, de una rabia e ira contenida pasó a una de terror al saber que su final era inminente, sus manos subieron por los brazos del hombre mohawk en un intento de súplica por su vida. Pero a Clinton no lo conmovió aquella mirada, al contrario, sólo pudo recordar las heridas, los golpes y las torturas que ese hombre le propicio a su amada esposa, al igual que el horror y el sufrimiento que les hizo vivir a ambos. Clinton podría ser excelente en su trabajo y una persona maravillosa pero… era humano. No podía dejar que el hombre que le había causado tanto dolor a su amada y a él no pagara sus pecados en vida.   
Al ver que el médico dejó de moverse, lo soltó y una sombría mirada cruzó por sus orbes negros. Estaba muerto, Cormac Murphy estaba muerto. Exhaló un largo suspiro, no supo de si de alivio o culpa, y se puso de pie sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo sin vida del hombre que había secuestrado a su amada.   
—Se ha terminado. —susurró para sí con un sentimiento de pesar sobre sus hombros. No era fácil quitar una vida, por más cruel y sanguinario que haya sido el perpetrador. Pero al levantar su mirada y ver que Lorelei, su amada, lo observaba expectante y con amor en sus orbes verdes, todo pesar desapareció. Se acercó a ella rápidamente, con pasos largos y resueltos, y abrió sus fuertes brazos para recibirla.   
—Clinton. —exclamó Lorelei con la mirada vidriosa y cansada, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de su amado y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de eso. Buscó los labios de su esposo con desesperación para besarlo y él le correspondió aquel beso apasionadamente.   
—Se ha terminado amor mío. Tranquila. —susurró contra su oído y la volvió a besar amorosamente en los labios. Pero al notar que el cuerpo de Lorelei ya no se mantenía en pie y además sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse comprendió que el efecto de la anestesia estaba afectando su cuerpo. Con delicadeza la levantó del suelo y la tomó en brazos, ella aprovechó para apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado en un intento de mantenerse despierta. —Descansa Lorelei, no voy a soltarte.   
—No, no quiero perder la consciencia. Al fin estamos juntos. —respondió ella aferrándose al cuello de su pareja.  
Clinton la observó amorosamente y, a pesar del horrible momento y lugar en el que estaban, le regaló una dulce sonrisa.   
—Y lo estaremos cuando despiertes. Te prometo que estaré a tu lado a penas abras tus hermosos ojos. —dijo amorosamente para volver a besarle los labios.   
Lorelei correspondió, gustosa y amorosa, aquel beso y se permitió cerrar sus hermosos orbes esmeraldas mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo. A penas cerró sus ojos, un poderoso sueño la venció y perdió la consciencia. Al ver que la joven había perdido la consciencia Clinton frunció el ceño tristemente. ¿Qué tanto habría sufrido su esposa para resistir de esa manera el sueño que la vencía para no apartarse de su lado?   
—Debemos sacarla de aquí y llevarla con los médicos. Deben examinarla a ella y… al bebé. —la melodiosa voz de Lois lo sacó de sus pensamientos. La joven de ojos azules lo observaba con una comprensiva mirada.   
Clinton miró seriamente a la agente encubierta y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Al ver que tenía a Lorelei en sus brazos y que no podría empuñar su arma comentó:   
—Cúbreme mientras la llevo a la ambulancia. —ordenó y se encaminó hacia la salida de la habitación.   
—Sí, señor. —respondió resuelta Lois y tomó una pistola que tenía escondida en su tobillo. Al ver la mirada sorprendida de Clinton agregó: —Tenía que salvarla, si usted no hubiera llegado a tiempo yo hubiera matado a Murphy. —dijo en su defensa pensando que el experimentado agente le diría algo.   
Clinton le sonrió amablemente al notar los sentimientos de la mujer de ojos azules por su esposa.   
—Descuida. Vamos. —dijo con Lorelei en sus brazos y encaminándose a la salida.   
—Yo lo cubro agente especial Skye. —respondió Lois y fue primera inspeccionando el lugar, para evitar cualquier sorpresa que los interceptara.   
Clinton avanzó por el lugar en compañía de la agente Lane, su mirada permanecía atenta y su cuerpo tenso ante cualquier eventualidad, aunque confiaba en que la agente encubierta lo cubriera. Se la veía concentrada y encendida ante la situación, a pesar de tener el rostro y el cuerpo herido, no parecía ser un problema para ella.   
Sin embargo no encontraron a ningún fanático que les impidiera el paso, todos habían apresado por el FBI y el SWAT, así que Clinton y Lois caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar con sus colegas; en el camino pudieron ver a las personas pertenecientes a la secta de rodillas y con sus manos esposadas tras la espalda, solamente faltaba uno, vislumbró Lois.  
Al ver que el agente especial Skye llegaba con su joven esposa en brazos en compañía de una mujer de ojos azules y cabello rubio, sus cuatro compañeros corrieron la distancia que lo separaban. La agente Lois Lane creyó que lo mejor sería apartarse e ir a reportarse con su superior el agente Donovan. Al acortar la distancia, los cuatro agentes, colegas de Clinton, se horrorizaron al ver que Lorelei permanecía dormida en los brazos de su camarada.   
—Clinton. —exclamaron sus compañeros al verlo llegar con su esposa en brazos e inconsciente.   
La agente especial Gibson fue la primera que se atrevió a preguntar lo que todos pensaban pero nadie osaba decir:  
— ¿Está…?—preguntó Hana con miedo en su mirada.   
El agente especial Skye negó con un movimiento de su cabeza:  
—No, sólo está dormida. —respondió Clinton tranquilamente.   
— ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Ken Crosby llegando junto a Clinton y mirando atentamente a la hermosa mujer.   
— ¿Qué pasó Clinton? —preguntó Jess con preocupación y su mano corrió delicadamente unos mechones de rubio cabello del rostro de Lorelei.   
El hombre nativo compartió una mirada comprensiva con su cuñado, sabía que Jess estimaba mucho a Lorelei y seguramente verla en ese estado le afectaba a él también.   
—Llegué a tiempo, Murphy le inyectó anestesia y estaba por realizarle un aborto. —respondió el agente Skye a sus camaradas con un tono de voz tranquilo pero con una mirada muy profunda que denotaba que no estaba tan tranquilo como aparentaba. —Sólo está vencida por la anestesia pero… está bien. Y Murphy está muerto… yo lo maté. —comentó aliviado para luego bajar su vista y observar cariñosamente a su esposa.   
Los cuatro amigos de Clinton suspiraron aliviados, como si se hubieran quitado un poderoso peso de encima.   
—Gracias a Dios. —murmuró Jess LaCroix.   
—Menos mal que todo acabó. —suspiró la agente Barnes con una tranquila sonrisa. —Rápido llévala a la ambulancia para que la revisen. —dijo resuelta Sheryll.   
El agente especial Skye iba a decir que esa era su intención antes de que ellos lo interceptaran, pero creyó que era mejor obviarlo. Podía entender la preocupación que tenían sus amigos por Lorelei y por él. Y también lo apreciaba y agradecía mucho.   
—Sí… —pero Clinton no pudo terminar de hablar porque el grito de un hombre lo distrajo. Esa voz, el hombre mohawk la recordaba muy bien.   
—Indio hijo de puta, mataste a nuestro líder. —gritó Jonathan apuntándole con un arma a Clinton sin importarle que los agentes del FBI protegían con sus armas al agente Skye y estaba dispuestos a dispararle ante cualquier movimiento.  
Clinton no se movió, a pesar de estar protegido por la presencia y las armas de sus colegas, temió hacer un movimiento en falso y que la bala le diera a su esposa dormida.   
—Señor Gallagher deje esa pistola en suelo y póngase de rodillas con las manos detrás de la cabeza. —dijo Jess decisivamente. —Todo se ha terminado, no hay necesidad de esto. —trató de apelar a la razón del hermano de Lorelei.  
Pero al hombre de ascendencia irlandesa ya nada le importaba. Sabía que todo estaba perdido y que no había más nada por hacer, sólo ser un mártir por la causa.   
—Adelante dispárenme pero antes mataré a ese indio y vengaré a mi Líder. Seré un héroe. —respondió Jonathan encendido y con una expresión psicótica en su rostro.   
—Oh no… no lo harás. —murmuró el agente Jess LaCroix.   
En cuanto Jonathan intentó amagó a jalar el gatillo, los oficiales del FBI dispararon sus armas sin ninguna misericordia. Pero no lo mataron, las balas le hirieron el cuerpo y el hermano de Lorelei cayó de rodillas al suelo gritando de dolor.   
En cuanto Clinton vio a su cuñado en el suelo y siendo esposado, se dio media vuelta para avanzar hacia las ambulancias. Los paramédicos lo esperaban con la camilla preparada en donde Clinton dejó suavemente recostada a su esposa, los profesionales de la salud se hicieron de cargo de Lorelei inmediatamente. La revisaron con profesionalismo y atención clínica. En ese instante una joven oficial de cabello rubio se acercó velozmente a los profesionales:   
—El perpetrador le inyecto anestesia, aquí está la jeringa. —dijo Lois entregándole la jeringa que le había robado a Cormac a los médicos presentes.   
Los paramédicos la tomaron y la guardaron para mostrársela a los profesionales que los recibirían en el hospital.   
—Gracias agente, esto será de mucha ayuda. —respondió el paramédico. —Sus signos vitales están bien, pero es urgente llevarla a un hospital para que le realicen distintas pruebas. —dijo mirando seriamente a Clinton. Al paramédico le daban un poco de miedo la mirada de tantos agentes de la ley sobre él, especialmente la del hombre nativo.   
—Iré con ustedes. —sentenció Clinton y se subió a la ambulancia con su esposa.  
Sus colegas lo miraron comprensivos y de acuerdo con su accionar. Se acercaron a él para despedirlo antes de que el vehículo avanzara.  
—Nosotros terminaremos el trabajo y te alcanzaremos en el hospital. —anunció Jess con una amable expresión en su rostro. —Tranquilo hermano, todo estará bien. Ella ya está a salvo. —comentó con una tranquilizadora sonrisa.   
Clinton les regaló una agradecida y amable expresión a sus camaradas.  
—Lo sé. Gracias a todos. Los veré en el hospital. —respondió agradecido el agente Skye y las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron.   
El vehículo arrancó a toda prisa con dirección al hospital más cercano para tratar a la joven señora Skye.   
Jess miró de forma entendedora a sus tres agentes restantes y les sonrió:   
—Misión cumplida equipo. Los felicitó, han hecho un excelente trabajo. Nunca les podré estar tan agradecido y creo que Clinton tampoco. —dijo gentilmente.   
Los agentes Barnes, Crosby y Gibson asintieron ante las palabras de su jefe y suspiraron aliviados. Habían salvado a Lorelei, al fin se había terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad tuve mis dudas al escribirlo pero finalmente me animé a publicarlo. Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo capitulo, saludos!


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo IX:   
Las últimas 48 horas habían sido un caos en la vida de Clinton Skye y de su esposa, Lorelei Skye, pero al fin, después de tantas idas y vueltas, habían logrado encontrar la paz.   
El agente del FBI estaba sentado sobre una incómoda silla de color negro, junto a la cama de su esposa en la blanca y amplia habitación de un hospital. Habían contado con la fortuna de tener un buen seguro médico así que las instalaciones eran excelentes, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba al hombre nativo.  
Lorelei dormía profundamente debido al efecto prolongado de la anestesia que previamente le había inyectado Cormac Murphy, gracias a eso, los médicos habían aprovechado para hacerle todo tipo de estudios y análisis de rutina. Querían saber si ella y su bebé estaban bien, por eso también habían llamado a la doctora Mariana Rivera, su obstetra personal y la que atendía su embarazo desde el primer día, para que la experta médica pudiera revisarla y sacar sus propias conclusiones.   
Pero más allá de tener su hermoso rostro magullado y con visibles moretones y heridas, no había ningún problema, salvo que estaba deshidratada y no había comido en dos días. Por eso las enfermeras le habían inyectado por vía intravenosa un suero con las sales, los nutrientes y los líquidos perdidos para acelerar la recuperación. Aunque era necesario que, inmediatamente, al despertar comiera algo también.   
No obstante, más allá de esos problemas, Lorelei se encontraba en buen estado, al menos eso habían reflejado los resultados de sus análisis. Para revisar al bebé esperarían a la doctora Rivera, quien no tardaría en llegar.   
Mientras las enfermeras y el médico se encargaban de su esposa, Clinton llamó a Connor explicándole resumidamente lo sucedido y agregó que su hermana se encontraba en el hospital siendo atendida, el sacerdote católico agradeció a su cuñado que cumpliera su promesa e inmediatamente, él y su hermana Andrea, se encaminaron a ver a Lorelei al hospital en el auto del sacerdote.   
De la misma manera Clinton habló con sus progenitores, Marilou y Nelson Skye suspiraron aliviados cuando oyeron la voz de su hijo mayor contándoles que Lorelei estaba bien y también su futuro nieto. Por supuesto no dudaron ni un minuto en decirle que irían al hospital a verla, especialmente porque Tali, su querida sobrina, se encontraba inquieta y preocupada por su tía. El agente Skye sonrió interiormente y aprobó las acciones de sus padres, sabía que nada le haría mejor a su esposa que ver a Tali y a su familia política. Porque Clinton estaba al corriente de cuánto apreciaba Lorelei a la familia Skye y lo feliz que era con ellos.   
En cuanto vio al médico acercarse a él, Clinton cortó la llamada y se dedicó a escuchar atentamente las palabras del hombre con bata blanca que le hablaba solemnemente, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, de ojos azules y abundante cabello blanco. Hablaba con erudición y parecía tener experiencia en el campo de la medicina.   
—Señor Skye, más allá de los golpes y la deshidratación su esposa está bien. Para el ultrasonido esperaremos a la doctora Rivera ya que la obstetricia no es mi área pero por lo que han plasmado los resultados de los análisis de sangre, no parece haber ningún problema con el embarazo de la señora Skye. —explicó el doctor Stoker con solemnidad en sus palabras. —Pero… considero que por los sucesos que vivió su esposa recientemente… sea necesario que la viera un experto en psicología. —aconsejó pero al ver la mirada seria de Clinton agregó: —Sólo para quedarnos seguro de que ella esté bien.   
El agente especial Skye asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y una triste expresión en su rostro:   
—Lo entiendo doctor Stoker. —respondió formalmente.   
—Sí tiene preguntas puede decírmelas. —comentó el doctor con seriedad mientras miraba atentamente los análisis de Lorelei, en busca de no olvidar ningún detalle.   
— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que despierte? —preguntó gravemente Clinton, las horas habían pasado y su amada seguía dormida plácidamente.   
El médico se llevó una mano su mentón de forma pensativa:   
—Hemos analizado el contenido y ese hombre no le inyecto una anestesia local sino una total, casi para dormir a un caballo. Pero… supongo que en menos de una hora estaría despertando. No se preocupe, no es solamente la anestesia sino el estrés que debe tener su cuerpo también, por eso tarda en abrir sus ojos. —lo tranquilizó el médico con un tono cortés. —Apenas despierte su esposa llámeme, es necesario que la vea. —indicó seriamente.   
El hombre de abundante pero corto cabello negro asintió solemnemente.   
—Descuide doctor lo llamaré en cuanto despierte. Gracias. —respondió Clinton.   
—No se preocupe. Seguramente mañana por la mañana ella podrá volver a su casa. No hay una condición grave para mantenerla aquí. —dijo el médico tratando de tranquilizar al agente del FBI.   
—Comprendo… gracias por decírmelo. —respondió Clinton amablemente.   
El médico saludó con una inclinación de su cabeza y se retiró dejando a Clinton de pie en la habitación junto a la cama de su esposa. En ese instante el teléfono de Clinton comenzó a sonar repetidamente.   
—Ey hermano. —la amable voz del agente LaCroix se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. —Hemos terminado todo el trabajo burocrático aquí, con el equipo iremos al hospital a ver a Lorelei si no te molesta. Sé que debes querer estar a solas con tu esposa pero… aquí están preocupados por ella y no dejan de preguntarme. —comentó Jess con una invisible sonrisa.   
Clinton sonrió divertido y asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza por más que su cuñado no pudiera verlo.   
—Está bien Jess, los esperaremos. Estoy seguro que Lorelei estará muy feliz de verlos a ustedes también. —respondió amablemente, estaba seguro de que a su esposa le vendría bien recibir el cariño de las personas que la estimaban.   
—Genial hermano, pero primero pasaré a buscar a Tali y a tus padres. Mi pequeña hija está muy inquieta por su tía, incluso le ha hecho un regalo. Creo que no te dejará muchas chances de estar a solas con tu adorada esposa. —comentó en un tono jocoso.   
Clinton sonrió dulcemente al recordar a su única sobrina y el cariño que se tenían con Lorelei. Esa sensación de calidez, al recordar las salidas que tenía el matrimonio con la niña, albergó en el pecho del hombre mohawk.   
—Está bien Jess, creo que será lo mejor, ya que cuando me reencontré con Lorelei lo primero que me preguntó fue por Tali, ella también estaba preocupada por nuestra sobrina. —manifestó con una dulce sonrisa y miró tiernamente a su esposa, con devoción le acarició el bello rostro.   
—Puedo imaginarlo. —respondió Jess. —En unas horas estaremos allá, cualquier cosa llámame hermano. —dijo el agente del FBI.   
—Sí, los espero. Adiós. —se despidió Clinton y cortó la llamada.   
Con cansancio, y es que no había dormido en cuarenta y ocho horas, Clinton se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de su esposa. Estiró su brazo y tomó la delicada y suave mano de Lorelei entre las suyas mientras la llevaba a sus labios y la besaba con amor.   
¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan descuidado? Se lo preguntaba una y otra vez, él debía haberle tendido una trampa a Cormac Murphy y proteger a Lorelei. Pero había bajado la guardia y había permitido que ese demonio ingresara en su territorio y se llevara lo más preciado para él, su esposa y su hijo.   
Al menos matando al maldito había obtenido un poco de resarcimiento pero no era suficiente, no era suficiente para lo que sentía en su pecho.   
En ese momento la mano de Lorelei se movió entre las suyas y la joven giró su cabeza buscándolo con desesperación.   
—Clinton... —lo llamó suavemente y con un tono amoroso.   
El hombre nativo se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a su esposa.   
—Aquí estoy amor mío. —respondió mirándola intensamente.   
Lorelei giró su rostro y sus centellantes orbes esmeraldas se encontraron con los de su esposo, inmediatamente estiró sus brazos indicándole que se acercara para poder abrazarlo. En cuanto Clinton se acercó a ella, Lorelei rodeó su cuello y lo estrechó con fuerza en un abrazo, que el hombre perteneciente a la Nación Mohawk correspondió con desesperación. Había esperado demasiado para tener a su esposa entre sus brazos nuevamente y sentía la necesidad de ese íntimo contacto.   
—Clinton… —susurró Lorelei contra el oído de su esposo mientras se enderezaba en la cama pero sin romper el cálido abrazo. —Te he extrañado… te amo tanto… —murmuró amorosamente.   
Clinton tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus fuertes y grandes manos y la besó apasionadamente. La joven de cabellera rubia correspondió las acciones de su esposo y dejó que sus delicados dedos se perdieran en el abundante y suave cabello negro del hombre nativo.   
—Yo también te amo y te he extrañado con locura. —respondió amorosamente Clinton. —Creí te perdería… que los perdería… —no pudo terminar la frase porque la opresión en su pecho era demasiada de sólo pensarlo.   
Lorelei acarició con ternura las mejillas de su esposo y le sonrió con devoción.   
—Nunca Clint… tú siempre me encontrarás. —dijo la joven con una embelesada expresión en bello rostro, incluso sus ojos brillaban como dos faroles en la oscuridad de la noche.   
El agente especial Skye sonrió ante las palabras de su esposa y volvió a acercar sus labios a los de ella. Los besó con pasión y con lujuria pero también con añoranza y desesperación. Como si fuera la última vez que se verían. Lorelei le correspondió aquella muestra de amor, pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su esposo y dejando que sus finos y delicados dedos se perdieran los abundantes cabellos oscuros del hombre nativo.   
—Sabía que los encontraría así. —dijo una voz femenina en un tono burlón.   
Clinton y Lorelei se separaron inmediatamente y vieron en la puerta a la doctora Mariana Rivera cruzada de brazos con una mordaz mirada. La doctora era una bella mujer de piel oliva, ojos de color cobre y cabellera larga, ondulada y negra. Era una mujer voluptuosa y hermosa, con un humor picante pero también una excelente profesional. Tenía treinta y siete años y estaba vestida con un ambo de color violeta.   
—Mariana. Debiste haber golpeado. —dijo Lorelei y se tapó el rostro avergonzada. Clinton tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y evitar la mirada de la doctora.   
—Pero sí golpee, y nadie me respondió. —respondió levantando sus manos en defensa, finalmente soltó una burlona carcajada. —No, mentira. En realidad, no golpee la puerta, esperaba encontrarlos así. Son tan lindos… —dijo guiñándoles el ojo en forma compinche.   
—Eres terrible, debería cambiar de doctora. —se quejó Lorelei cruzándose de brazos y compartiendo una mirada con su esposo.   
— ¿Yo soy terrible? Me parece que el terrible aquí es el señor Skye que no pudo esperar a que su esposa se recupere de sus heridas y enseguida metió mano. —dijo de forma mordaz la doctora mientras entraba a la habitación con aire resuelto.   
— ¡Mariana! —exclamó Lorelei sonrojada, que su esposo guardara silencio no ayudaba mucho.   
—Perdón mi parejita preferida, vine a ver cómo está mi bella paciente. Así que mi querido señor Skye voy a necesitar que me deje el lugar junto a su esposa. No se preocupe será sólo un momento y podrá volver a ponerle sus manos encima. —dijo la doctora Rivera mientras le guiñaba el ojo al futuro padre.   
—Mariana. —volvió a regañarla la joven señora Skye pero la doctora solamente reía divertida.   
Clinton rodó los ojos un poco molesto y se alejó unos pasos para que la doctora Rivera pudiera trabajar, más no se alejó mucho. Estaba acostumbrado a que la médica fuera tan resuelta y jocosa con ellos, era parte de su encantadora personalidad. Mariana siempre buscaba la manera de picarlo pero no lo conseguía, el hombre nativo solo la mirada feo. Sin embargo en un momento como ese, el humor de la doctora Rivera venía a aliviar un poco el mal trago que había pasado la pareja días atrás.   
—He revisado los resultados de tus análisis y han salido mejor de lo que yo esperaba Lorelei. —comentó alegremente la doctora para distraer a la paciente mientras la revisaba mediante el tacto. —Por lo que estoy palpando aquí está todo en orden… eres una guerrera mi querida… —dijo con cariño.  
Lorelei compartió una mirada con Clinton y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, nada la aliviaba más que saber que su hijo o hija estaba bien. Al terminar la revisión la doctora Rivera se quitó los guantes para colocarse unos nuevos y acercó una máquina que había traído con ella.   
—Vamos a ver como se ve tu bebé cariño. Acérquese señor Skye no voy a morderlo. —dijo jocosa mientras ponía un frío gel sobre el vientre abultado de su paciente.   
Lorelei se estremeció por el frío en su cálida piel y Clinton no supo porque le tomó la mano y se acercó más a ella. La doctora obvió la risita socarrona y divertida para concentrarse en su labor.   
—Estoy bien amor, sólo está frío. —lo tranquilizó con una tierna mirada.   
Clinton le regaló una dulce contemplación a su esposa y le besó el dorso de su mano.   
—Bueno… ¿Están listos para ver a su bebé y escuchar sus latidos? —preguntó Mariana con una sonrisa resuelta.   
La pareja asintió a las palabras de la doctora y la profesional colocó el transductor del ecógrafo sobre el abultado vientre de Lorelei. En segundos pudieron en monitor del aparato la imagen de su futuro hijo.   
Lorelei giró su rostro para compartir una íntima mirada con su esposo.   
—Está todo bien, más que bien debo decir. —dijo alegremente Mariana. —Se ve sano y saludable y escuchen sus latidos.   
La pareja prestó atención a los latidos que se escuchaban que provenían del corazón de su futuro bebé.   
—Es un potrillo, para el momento horrible que ha vivido su madre, es casi un milagro que el estrés y… lo demás… no haya repercutido en el bebé. —comentó la doctora Rivera siendo muy cuidadosa con las palabras que usaba.   
Lorelei le regaló una sonrisa a la obstetra y después apretó con cariño la mano de su esposo.  
—Es que es impetuoso como su padre. —comentó amorosamente Lorelei compartiendo una mirada con Clinton quien se permitió sonreír ante esas palabras.   
—Yo creo que su madre también es muy fuerte. —respondió amorosamente Clinton y besó el dorso de la mano de su esposa.   
—Concuerdo con el señor Skye, eres una guerrera chica. —manifestó la doctora Rivera. —Por cierto en mis anotaciones dice que no conocíamos el sexo del bebé pero ahora puedo verlo con claridad. ¿Quieren saber? —preguntó a la pareja.   
Clinton y Lorelei se miraron y sonrieron.  
—Sí por supuesto. —respondió la joven de rubia cabellera.   
— ¿Habían hecho apuestas? ¿Ya tenían alguna sospecha? —preguntó emocionada la doctora.   
—No, no hemos hablado al respecto. —dijo Clinton tajante para que la doctora siga con su trabajo.   
—Pero imagino que ya tienen nombres ¿No? —preguntó la doctora.   
—Mariana… queremos saber. —respondió Lorelei con una sonrisa y una mirada intensa.   
La doctora se golpeó mentalmente por hacer esperar a la pareja con sus preguntas pero no dejaría de bromear con ellos, especialmente cuando eran tan lindos juntos.   
—Muy bien mi adorada parejita su bebé es un… —hizo una pausa dramática que solo hizo que Clinton y Lorelei la miraran feo. —Varón… miren… felicidades…   
Lorelei abrió grandes sus ojos esmeraldas y miró atentamente la imagen que le devolvía el monitor. En el interior de su pecho, un sentimiento de inmensa felicidad se hizo presente. Giró su rostro para ver a Clinton, y él sonreía de la misma manera que ella. Estaba feliz, se notaba lo orgulloso que estaba.   
— ¿Ya tienen nombres para este hombrecito? —preguntó Mariana sacando de la ensoñación a la pareja.   
Lorelei miró embelesada a su esposo y finalmente sus centellantes orbes verdes miraron a la doctora.   
—No lo hemos decidido aún… pero… me gustaría llamarlo Nathaniel. ¿Qué dices Clint? —comentó con sus mejillas sonrojadas.   
—Nathaniel es un nombre hermoso. —opinó Mariana. —Diga que si señor Skye. —lo picó la jocosa doctora.   
Clinton no pudo evitar sonreír ante la dulce y animada expresión de su esposa; a pesar de tener la sombra de los moretones en su rostro, no dejaba de ser, para él, la mujer más hermosa.   
—Nathaniel está bien para mí. —respondió el hombre de ojos oscuros. Pero no pudo hablar más porque la puerta de la habitación se abrió con dos enfermeras que traían el almuerzo para Lorelei y el doctor Stoker que le daría su parte médico a la joven señora Skye.   
Al ver que era urgente que su paciente comiera algo, después de haber estado dos días sin probar alimentos, Mariana se puso de pie y guardó sus instrumentos.   
—Te dejaré almorzar mi querida Lorelei, descansa. Todo está en orden. Nos veremos en tu próxima visita. —dijo Mariana y estrechó la mano de la joven de ojos esmeraldas. —Señor Skye acompáñeme afuera por favor…   
Clinton asintió ante las palabras de la doctora y se encaminó afuera de la habitación mientras Lorelei comenzaba a degustar el almuerzo que le habían traído las enfermeras y el médico de blanca y abundante cabellera le decía lo mismo que le había dicho a Clinton previamente. Al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, Clinton observó a la obstetra de su esposa con una grave mirada:   
—Ella está bien señor Skye… cuando la revisé me percaté de que no hubo… ninguna lesión en sus partes íntimas. Le digo esto para que se quede tranquilo, no hubo abuso sexual. —dijo gravemente la doctora con una expresión que Clinton nunca había visto en ella. —Sé lo difícil que debe ser para usted, pero quédese tranquilo que ese maldito hijo de puta no llegó a violar a Lorelei…  
Clinton sintió que el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros se iba alivianando. De reojo vio como el doctor Stoker se retiraba de la habitación de su esposa en silencio.   
—Gracias por decirme. —manifestó visiblemente agradecido.   
La doctora frunció el ceño tristemente, era una faceta que no solía mostrar pero el matrimonio Skye le caía tan bien y estaba visiblemente afectada por lo que habían pasado.   
—Por nada. Imagino que no debe ser fácil… no puedo creer que ese hombre que se autoproclamaba mi colega haya hecho algo así. Maldito demente. Espero que haya recibido lo que se merecía y que haya sufrido sus últimos minutos de vida. —dijo visiblemente enojada.   
—Él recibió lo que se merecía doctora Rivera. —manifestó gravemente Clinton.   
—Muy bien. —suspiró un poco aliviada. —Vaya con su esposa señor Skye. Ella va a necesitarlo como nunca. —dijo tristemente.   
Clinton asintió con un movimiento de su cabeza y volvió a entrar a la habitación de su esposa. Se sorprendió que en el poco tiempo que él había estado fuera hablando con la doctora Rivera, Lorelei ya hubiera terminado de comer. Al notar que su amado la observaba sorprendido, la joven embarazada se sonrojó levemente.   
—Tenía hambre. Además no era tanta comida. —manifestó mirando hacia un costado.   
El agente de abundante cabellera negra soltó una suave risita:   
—No he dicho nada. —se defendió mientras se acercaba a ella.   
—Tu cara dijo mucho. —respondió ella con una sonrisa. —Ven amor. —pidió mientras estiraba sus brazos.   
Clinton se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y cubrió con sus fuertes y torneados brazos el cuerpo de su esposa en un cálido y amoroso abrazo. Lorelei se refugió en el amplio pecho de su esposo y levantó su rostro para besarlo apasionadamente.   
—Clint… antes que nos vuelvan a interrumpir quiero contártelo todo. No quiero ocultarte nada. Tú eres mi esposo… mi alma gemela. —dijo mientras lo miraba intensamente a los ojos y apoyaba su mano sobre el pecho de su amado.   
Clinton le besó los labios y apoyó su frente sobre la de su esposa.   
—Te escucho Lorelei. No pienso moverme de aquí. —respondió suavemente.   
La joven de larga cabellera rubia le regaló una dulce sonrisa a su marido. Inspiró con fuerza el aire y le narró todo lo que había vivido en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas sin omitir ningún detalle. Clinton tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no romper a golpes y patadas los muebles a su alrededor al escuchar todo lo que Cormac Murphy y Jonathan Gallagher le habían hecho a Lorelei. Cada cosa, que ella le contaba eran como navajas clavándose en lo profundo de su pecho, los golpes recibidos por Jonathan, más el rechazo y el odio por alguien que compartía su sangre, los golpes de Murphy y los modos en que intentó tomarla como si fuera suya. Pero también le habló de Grace Walsh, es decir la agente encubierta Lois Lane, y como ella había sido un factor importante en su protección y en su cordura.   
Clinton tenía el puño de su mano blanco de tanto apretarlo debido a la rabia que sentía. Pero cuando las manos de su esposa tomaron suavemente su puño, aflojó su ira contenida.   
—Esto no fue tu culpa Clint. —dijo seriamente Lorelei. —No te culpes por favor.   
Clinton la observó profundamente a los ojos y tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus fuertes manos. Con ternura apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.   
—Pero si yo hubiera…   
—No digas eso. —Lorelei lo interrumpió. —Nada de esto fue tu culpa. Tú eres el mejor hombre que he conocido y es gracias a ti que soy una persona feliz y fuerte que pudo superar todo el dolor que ha atravesado.   
—Lorelei… —susurró Clinton suavemente.   
—Prométeme que no vas a culparte. Los culpables aquí son Murphy, mi hermano Jonathan y mis padres y… yo… —comentó apesadumbrada.   
Clinton la observó sorprendido ante esa reacción, estaba acostumbrado en su trabajo a ver que las victimas siempre se culpaban por los abusos recibidos, pero no pudo soportar ver ese comportamiento en su amada esposa.   
—Lorelei ¿Qué dices? Tú no tienes la culpa. —respondió inmediatamente al mismo tiempo que tomaba el rostro de su amada entre sus grandes manos.   
—Pero Clint… si yo lo hubiera denunciado, o hubiera hecho algo al respecto desde el primer momento. Esto no hubiera pasado… —comentó tristemente y bajando la mirada.  
El agente del FBI tomó suavemente del mentón a su esposa para que lo mirara a los ojos:   
—Lorelei no podías saberlo, no te culpes por favor, Murphy es el único responsable aquí. —respondió dulcemente Clinton y besó con ternura la frente de su pareja. — ¿Cómo sabes que tus padres…? —preguntó para cambiar de tema y que ella no pensara en el pasado.   
Lorelei le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposo y acarició sus mejillas con ternura. Su tono de voz, sus palabras y su cariño siempre lograban acariciarle el alma y quitarle el peso de encima.   
—Gracias Clint… ¿Qué haría sin ti? —preguntó enamorada y más tranquila. —Jonathan se encargó de decírmelo. Mis padres preferían verme junto a un violador antes que con el hombre que amo. No creo que pueda perdonarlos Clint. —dijo tristemente. —Si ellos llegan a aparecer… por favor no dejes que se me acerquen… —pidió angustiada y se aferró a Clinton con miedo de que alguien llegara a separarlos.   
El agente del FBI correspondió ese desesperado abrazo y estrechó a su amada contra su pecho.   
—Harías muchas cosas sin mí. —respondió con una sonrisa el hombre de ojos oscuros. —Tranquila… estaremos juntos amor. Nadie va a separarte de mí. —la tranquilizó Clinton con suaves caricias.   
Lorelei sonrió dulcemente y se aferró más a su esposo:   
—Lo sé amor. —respondió mirándolo embelesada y serena. —Cuéntame… ¿Cómo me encontraste? —preguntó acariciando dulcemente el rostro de su amado.   
Clinton le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposa antes de hablar. Con tranquilidad y elocuencia le fue contando como fue el proceso de su búsqueda. Que Isobel Castille le había prohibido ser parte del equipo y de la investigación, sólo podía ser un mero espectador, y como Jess y sus compañeros se enfrascaron en la búsqueda. De no haber sido por ellos, los resultados no hubieran sido los mismos. Clinton no pudo omitir la visita a las hijas de Murphy y, por supuesto, la visita a la familia Gallagher. Lorelei se sorprendió cuando supo que sus hermanos mayores habían vuelto al país, pero más se sorprendió cuando Clinton le contó que había perdido la paciencia y se había enfrentado a Donald Gallagher, su suegro y padre de Lorelei. Pero Connor y Andrea habían sido de gran ayuda. Incluso el sacerdote se había ofrecido a ayudar a Clinton y a Jess con la búsqueda.   
La joven de orbes esmeraldas lo escuchaba atentamente sin dejar de observarlo con intensidad y con amor, la misma contemplación que él le devolvía. Lorelei estaba entre los fuertes brazos de su pareja y se sentía segura y en armonía. No se imaginó que su esposo hubiera tenido que pasar por todo ese doloroso proceso, pero agradeció al Creador que Jess y sus amigos estuvieron junto a él apoyándolo en todo momento.   
—Tengo que agradecerles a Jess y a tus amigos. Ellos te apoyaron. Cuando salga de aquí los invitaremos a cenar en casa. —propuso animada y con una cálida sonrisa.   
—Es una maravillosa idea. Estoy seguro que les encantará. —respondió el hombre nativo con una sonrisa y bajó sus manos al vientre abultado de su esposa. Allí sintió a su futuro hijo y éste empezó a moverse como si percibiera la presencia de su padre.   
—Nathaniel me salvó, Clinton. —comentó Lorelei apoyando suavemente sus manos sobre las de su esposo.   
— ¿Cómo dices? —preguntó confundido observando con interés a su esposa.   
—Cuando Murphy quiso violarme, nuestro hijo empezó a moverse en mi vientre y no sé porque eso hizo que ese asqueroso hombre saliera corriendo. Comenzó a gritar algo de una brujería india y desapareció gracias al cielo. —narró tranquilamente, se sorprendía a sí misma de tener tanta paz al contarlo. —Nuestro hijo me salvó Clint. —opinó acariciando las manos de su esposo sobre su abultado vientre.   
Clinton sintió un fuerte sentimiento en su pecho al escuchar las palabras de su amada. ¿Todo habría sido obra del Creador o de la Madre Naturaleza en un intento por responder sus plegarias? No podría saberlo, pero se convencía de que Murphy se merecía todos los golpes que él le había propiciado y quizás más por lo que le había hecho a Lorelei.   
—Será un niño listo. —comentó el agente del FBI y le besó los labios a su esposa.   
—Como su padre. —respondió embelesada Lorelei inspirando el aroma hierbas silvestres que tenía su esposo, el perfume que emanaba el hombre nativo siempre lograba serenarla.   
El matrimonio compartió una sonrisa y en ese instante, tan íntimo para ellos, escucharon el golpeteo sobre la puerta de la habitación. Lorelei suspiró un poco desanimada pero era normal que sus seres queridos quisieran verla, su esposo sonrió divertido ante esa expresión en ella, tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos ahora debía conformarse con compartirla con sus seres queridos.   
—Adelante. —la voz de Clinton se escuchó seguida del rechinar de la puerta.   
Inmediatamente una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos color miel entró apresurada acompañada por un sacerdote de sotana negra, cabello rubio y ojos grises, que caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ella. Los hermanos mayores de Lorelei habían llegado. Clinton se hizo a un lado al ver que la hermana mayor de su pareja se arrojaba sobre Lorelei y la estrechaba entre sus brazos, Connor esperaba, de brazos cruzados, a que Andrea se hiciera a un lado pero la mujer no tenía la intención de soltar a su amada hermanita menor.   
— ¡Lorelei! —gritó Andrea entre sollozos mientras abrazaba a su hermana y le besaba las mejillas.   
—Andrea. —la llamó dulcemente Lorelei y evitó quejarse del dolor debido a la brusquedad. Con cariño correspondió el abrazo de su hermana.   
—Dios mío, hermanita, ¿Qué te han hecho esos hijos de puta? —preguntó mirando el rostro magullado de la mujer embarazada, entonces notó su vientre abultado y lo acarició con ternura. — ¿Cómo está mi futuro sobrino o sobrina? —preguntó preocupada.   
—Está bien Andrea, estamos bien. Gracias a Clinton y a sus amigos agentes del FBI. —respondió Lorelei y acarició dulcemente el rostro de su hermana. —Y… es un varón hermana. Tendrás un sobrino. —comentó con una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa.   
— ¡Un varón! —exclamó la artista plástica y compartió con su hermano mayor un mirada de asombro y alegría a la vez. Segundos después volvió a arrojarse sobre su hermanita para estrecharla en un fuerte abrazo.   
El sacerdote católico sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa que no solía mostrar con frecuencia, y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Clinton de forma amigable.   
—Felicidades Clinton… Lorelei. Que Dios los bendiga a ustedes y a mi sobrino. —comentó con cariño en sus palabras. Entonces miró a Andrea seriamente. —Ahora Andrea ¿quieres moverte? Yo también necesito abrazar a mi hermanita.   
La artista plástica bufó molesta pero comprendió la necesidad del primogénito de su familia.   
—Sí, lo lamento. —respondió Andrea pero se abrazó a Clinton felicitándolo. —Felicidades por el bebé cuñado. —dijo mientras se le colgaba del cuello del hombre nativo en un abrazo y entonces susurró “Gracias por salvarla”   
Clinton evitó rodar los ojos por la cercanía de su cuñada y le correspondió el abrazo dándole unas palmaditas sobre la espalda, ante la divertida mirada de su esposa.   
—Gracias. —el agente del FBI agradeció la felicitación y susurró: —Por nada, lo volvería a hacer…   
El sacerdote católico se acercó a Lorelei y se inclinó para tomar el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos, de largos y finos dedos. Apoyó sus labios sobre la frente de su hermana y con su mano derecha le hizo la señal de la cruz.   
—In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen. —susurró Connor en Latín mientras bendecía a su hermana. La misma acción la hizo sobre el vientre abultado de Lorelei y bendijo a su sobrino no nacido.   
Clinton observó con interés las acciones del sacerdote, Connor siempre había respetado su religión mohawk y no había puestos peros ni pretextos cuando se casaron bajo las tradiciones de su Nación, pero aun así, no pudo evitar darles su bendición bajo la religión católica. El hombre nativo comprendía que esa era la manera que tenía Connor de proteger y cuidar a su hermana menor y a él también. Bendiciéndolos y brindándoles su apoyo, siempre respetando sus creencias y su cultura. Cuando lo conoció la mirada gris de ese sacerdote era intimidante y fría pero drásticamente cambió en cuanto supo el amor que tenía Clinton por su hermana.   
—Sé que es una pregunta estúpida pero… ¿Cómo estás Lorelei? ¿Qué han dicho los médicos? —preguntó Connor mirando intensamente a su hermana y estudiando cada parte de su semblante.   
Lorelei le regaló una dulce sonrisa a su hermano mayor, al que había sido su ejemplo a seguir y la razón de no volverse loca en una familia tan particular. Con ternura, levantó su mano y acarició la mejilla derecha del sacerdote que ya había tomado asiento sobre el borde su cama.   
—Estoy bien. Ahora que sé que mi hijo está bien y que, además, estoy junto a Clinton. El doctor dijo que pasaré el día aquí y que mañana ya podré volver a casa. —respondió tranquilamente y con una sonrisa, nada la alegraba más que volver a su hogar y al de Clinton.   
El sacerdote suspiró aliviado y acarició las mejillas de su hermana. Andrea tomó asiento del otro lado de la cama y le tomó las manos a Lorelei entre las suyas.   
—Gracias a Dios que estás a salvo. —opinó Connor levantando su mano derecha y acariciando la mejilla de su hermana.   
—No sabía que ustedes había vuelto de Europa. Me alegra verlos aquí… después de que Jonathan… —Lorelei no pudo terminar de hablar porque tuvo que evitar sollozar al recordar las acciones de su hermano para con ella y la angustia que eso le producía en su pecho.   
Clinton se apresuró a consolar a su esposa, la cubrió entre sus brazos y ella se aferró a él. Andrea y Connor fruncieron el ceño tristemente, el FBI les había notificado a ellos y a sus padres que Jonathan había sido el autor de los atentados que habían destruido mezquitas, sinagogas y una reserva nativa perteneciente a la Nación Mohawk. También supieron que el menor de los Gallagher no había terminado bien. Después de recibir los disparos de los compañeros de Clinton el hombre había quedado gravemente herido, esposado a una camilla de hospital y con guardias vigilándolo, aunque el pronóstico de su salud no era para nada alentador. Jonathan había quedado tetrapléjico, es decir, había perdido la movilidad de todos los miembros de su cuerpo debido a que una de las balas se había alojado en una vértebra, operarlo era demasiado riesgoso.   
—Lo que Jonathan hizo no tiene perdón de Dios. —dijo Andrea visiblemente enojada. —Pero también concuerdo en que nuestros padres tienen parte de responsabilidad… y nosotros también. —comentó cabizbaja.   
—Andrea... —Lorelei la llamó y estiró su mano para alcanzar de su hermana, pero sin dejar el cálido lugar junto a su esposo.   
—No, Lorelei, no intentes quitarnos responsabilidad. Connor y yo sabíamos muy bien quienes eran nuestros padres y por eso huimos de casa. Porque tú Connor pudiste ser sacerdote aquí pero decidiste que la Santa Sede era mejor lugar para vivir. Al igual que yo preferí vivir en París y dejar a mis hermanos menores a la merced de mis padres. Tú Lorelei siempre fuiste una persona resiliente, capaz de adquirir un conocimiento propio pero Jonathan siempre fue un niño muy cerrado. Y así le fue. —dijo Andrea tristemente.   
El sacerdote exhaló un largo suspiro debido al peso que sentía sobre sus hombros, visiblemente afectado tomó la palabra.   
—Concuerdo en eso. Ambos huimos en vez de proteger a nuestros hermanos. Si yo hubiera estado contigo Lorelei, Murphy nunca te hubiera tocado. A la vez que debí haber hecho algo y no guardar silencio. Sé que respeté tu decisión y secreto de confesión pero debí haber hecho algo más como tu hermano mayor. Andrea está en lo correcto. Por eso pedí las vacaciones acumuladas que tenía y me quedaré indefinidamente. No puedo volver al Vaticano y dejarte otra vez. —dijo gravemente Connor.   
Lorelei le regaló una cálida sonrisa a su hermano:   
—Pero Connor… no hace falta que sacrifiques tu vocación por mí. Además yo no estoy sola… tengo a Clinton… y a Jess y a Tali y, por supuesto a Marilou y a Nelson. —comentó dulcemente Lorelei mientras Clinton le besaba la frente.   
—Así es… ella no te está sola. Lorelei no es la joven de antaño, ahora estoy yo con ella. Yo soy su esposo. —dijo terminante Clinton y remarcando las últimas palabras. No le desagradaba la idea que sus cuñados estuvieran junto a su amada pero sí le molestaba que no contaran con su presencia.   
—Sabemos que tú estás con ella Clinton. Es más… creo que Dios no pudo darle un mejor cónyuge a mi hermana. Aun así… no sé Andrea, pero al menos yo, necesito quedarme con ella. —dijo seriamente Connor, sus ojos grises se veían tan penetrantes al mismo tiempo que hablaba.   
—Sí, comparto lo dicho por Connor. Estuve mucho tiempo lejos de casa huyendo de los problemas. Es tiempo de que me quede. Además… me gustaría acompañarte durante tu embarazo hermana. —comentó Andrea con una dulce sonrisa y acarició el vientre abultado de Lorelei.   
Lorelei y Clinton se miraron cómplices los dos, Lorelei sonrió divertida sin embargo su corazón le decía que había algo más por lo cual sus hermanos se quedaban. Clinton, en cambio, acercó más a su cuerpo a Lorelei; fue una acción instintiva de su parte, aquella necesidad de sentir el calor de la piel de su esposa contra la suya.   
—Bueno… supongo que los veremos más seguido. —opinó Lorelei sin dejar de mirar a su esposo y regalándole una amorosa sonrisa que el hombre nativo correspondió, a pesar de no estar muy contento con la idea de tener a sus cuñados tan seguido en su casa.   
—Puedes apostarlo, espero no te moleste cuñado. —dijo Andrea guiñándole el ojo al esposo de su hermana.   
—No, por supuesto que no. —respondió amablemente Clinton.   
—Pero solamente a ustedes los aceptaré en mi casa. No quiero volver a ver a nuestros padres o Jonathan y menos quiero que se acerquen a Clinton o a mi hijo cuando nazca. —dijo Lorelei terminantemente y sin darse cuenta apretó con fuerza la mano de Clinton en un intento por sentirse protegida.   
Los presentes se miraron de forma entendedora entre sí. Era comprensible lo que Lorelei sentía en ese momento y por eso respetaron su decisión.   
—Lo sabemos hermanita. Hablaré personalmente con ellos para que no se te acerquen. —opinó Connor con solemnidad en sus palabras.   
—Sé que a ellos les valdrá la nada misma mi opinión. Pero no pienso perdonarlos, ni a mis padres, que me entregaron a Murphy, ni a Jonathan que fue participe de todas las torturas que tuve que pasar. No quiero volver a verlos, ni los quiero cerca de mi familia. —dijo terminantemente. Sin darse cuenta había empezado a temblar entre los brazos de su esposo mientras se mordía los labios nerviosamente.   
Connor y Andrea miraron tristemente a su hermanita, el corazón se les estrujaba al verla así, tan frágil y asustada. Sin embargo, cuando Clinton la cubrió entre sus fuertes brazos y Lorelei apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su marido, los temblores cesaron. Fue entonces cuando los hermanos compartieron una mirada entendedora entre ellos y sonrieron imperceptiblemente. Lo sabían, su hermana estaría bien porque tenía a Clinton a su lado, desde la primera vez que lo conocieron nunca duraron de los sentimientos del agente del FBI por su hermana.   
—Tranquila Lorelei. Respira amor mío. —susurró dulcemente Clinton mientras estrechaba a su esposa contra su pecho. —Nadie va a obligarte a nada…   
Lorelei tomó entre sus manos el rostro de su esposo:   
—Lo sé amor, gracias. —respondió encandilada sin importarle las miradas de sus hermanos.   
—Cambiando de tema, espero Lorelei que me consideres como madrina de mi sobrino. ¿Ya han pensado en un nombre para el niño? —preguntó emocionada, la idea de ser tía la llenaba de alegría.   
—Nathaniel… no hemos pensado en un segundo nombre todavía pero… se llamará Nathaniel. —respondió la futura madre más tranquila y regalándole una sonrisa a su hermana.   
—Significa regalo de Dios. Excelente elección. —opinó Connor con una pensativa expresión. —Todavía tienen tiempo para pensar en un segundo nombre.   
—Sí, aun nos faltan varios meses para que nazca. —comentó gentilmente Clinton.   
El sacerdote asintió a las palabras del matrimonio e inmediatamente se puso de pie:  
—Creo que es hora de irnos, Andrea y yo tenemos que ir a otro… lugar. —dijo Connor compartiendo una mirada cómplice con su hermana. —Mañana, cuando te den el alta iremos a verte.  
—Y te llevaremos regalos, hoy salimos tan rápido de casa que nos olvidamos. Todo es culpa de Connor por ser tan apurado. —se defendió Andrea y señaló a su hermano, quien chistó molesto ante la acusación.   
Lorelei les regaló una amorosa sonrisa a sus hermanos.   
—Entiendo. Los esperaremos entonces, aunque los regalos no son necesarios Andrea. —respondió amablemente y compartió una mirada con su esposo.   
El sacerdote de sotana negra se agachó para besar la frente de su hermana menor y estiró su mano para estrechar la de Clinton.   
—Descansa hermanita. —susurró dulcemente. Era raro ver aquella faceta en el joven de ojos grises. —Gracias Clinton, te estaré eternamente agradecido por haberla salvado. —dijo seriamente estrechando con fuerza la mano del francotirador.   
—No tienes que agradecerme Connor, mientras tenga vida siempre voy a cuidarla. —respondió el agente del FBI con seriedad y devolviendo el apretón de manos.   
Andrea rodeó a su hermana con sus brazos y le besó las dos mejillas.   
—Te quiero hermanita. —susurró cariñosamente y bajó sus manos al vientre abultado de su hermana. —Adiós Nathaniel.   
La artista plástica se acercó a Clinton pero en vez de estrechar su mano lo abrazó cariñosamente. El francotirador correspondió el abrazo.   
—Hasta mañana Clinton. Gracias. —dijo con gratitud en sus palabras.   
—De nada. Hasta mañana. —saludó el agente del FBI y vio de reojo como su esposa aguantaba la risa ante su incomodidad con las muestras de afecto por parte de su cuñada.   
Cuando los dos hermanos Gallagher se retiraron de la habitación, Clinton volvió a sentarse sobre el borde de la cama de su esposa. Inmediatamente la joven se aferró a él, como si alguien llegara pronto a separarlos. Había una necesidad instintiva en la joven embarazada de estar junto a su esposo.   
—En unos minutos llegaran mi familia y mis compañeros a verte. ¿Por qué no descansas? Estoy seguro que estarán emocionados de verte y no te darán respiro. —comentó mientras acariciaba con dulzura la piel del brazo de su esposa.   
Lorelei sonrió divertida y negó con un suave movimiento de su cabeza:  
—No estoy cansada, sólo un poco adolorida, pero el doctor dijo que por el embarazo no me pueden dar ningún analgésico. Además, ya dormí bastante con esa cosa que me inyecto ese viejo pervertido. —respondió mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo. —Tú deberías descansar amor, imagino que no habrás dormido en estos dos días de… búsqueda.   
—Estoy bien. —dijo tranquilamente Clinton. —Estoy acostumbrado a estar días sin dormir. No te preocupes Lorelei. —respondió levantando su mano derecha y acariciando el rostro de su esposa con amor.   
—Bueno… entonces podemos seguir poniéndonos al día. —comentó con una intensa mirada que Clinton comprendió enseguida. Seguidamente las manos de Lorelei subieron por el cuello de su pareja y tomaron su rostro, el agente del FBI acercó sus labios a los de su esposa y volvió a besarla apasionadamente.   
Minutos después el golpeteo sobre la puerta de la habitación los sobresaltó a los dos. Tenían visitas nuevamente.  
—Maldita sea. —murmuró Clinton y su esposa solamente soltó una suave risita que endulzó sus oídos.   
—Parece ser que todavía no podremos pasar tiempo a solas. —comentó con una sonrisa. —Adelante. —dijo gentilmente y vio como la puerta se abría y entraban los compañeros de Clinton, pero sin Jess, acompañados de la agente Lois Lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen algún consejo o sugerencia, siempre es bienvenido. 
> 
> Nos leemos el próximo capítulo, gracias por pasar por aquí!

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Me presento soy LadyTsunade89, espero que les haya gustado esta historia que nació producto de un sueño muuuy raro que tuve.  
> Nos vemos el próximo capítulo! Cariños!


End file.
